Vacation With Dasey
by phoenix9648
Summary: The McDonald-Venturis hit off summer with their first full family vacation, but will the summer romance that breaks out change the meaning of 'family? Dasey. Some spoilers for LWD movie
1. Chapter 1

So we alllllll know what tomorrow is? The premiere of the Life with Derek movie :D Naturally, I started a rewrite a few weeks before it came out because we all know Disney wont go Dasey on us :( So Ive made my remake, before seeing the movie. But, as Ive only written this chapter, I will base the rest of it mostly off of scenes in the movies along with additional ones I will add in. This chapter is also a lot longer than I normally write, and most chapters will be much shorter than this. Its just the way it came out.

For those who have read my other stories, no Against All Odds hasnt been forgotten about. I just really am suffering from writers block with where I'm at in that story. I know a lot about what I want to do further in it, but not the spot I'm at. I promise to update as soon I get some writing out into it.

Anyways, since the movie comes out on my birthday (tomorrow!) I am posting this today as I will be busy the day of. Please review :)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

"KIDS! HURRY UP!" George shouted from the bottom of the stairs, jacket already on. Frustration from trying to fit so much luggage in such a small vehicle had left him far past his patience quota for the day. Family trips of seven for two weeks to a remote lake was not doing wonders for his cholesterol levels.

"We're not kids anymore!" Edwin and Lizzie shouted in unison.

Starting high school in the fall was turning them into touchy teenagers already. They didn't accept any cracks towards their age and wanted to be treated as adults at only fifteen. They definitely weren't as hard to handle as the eldest were at any age. However, over the years, they had grown to tolerate each other and even speak civilly on a regular basis.

Casey was in her room, checking her list to make sure she packed everything. Her suitcase was neatly compartmentalized by frequency of use and timing of use. Those that were needed right away were on top whereas the items that would only be used once a week say, were on the bottom. All bottles were in plastic bags to guard against spills and she had a small bag of entertainment to bring in the van for the five hour drive. They were heading to a lake near Kearney and it was quite the long drive. Nora's mother lived there and asked them all to visit. Or so they thought.

Derek's packing was a little more…spontaneous. He threw a bunch of random objects like deodorant and extra socks in, sifting through his clothes deciding which ones based on smell rather than significance. He dropped them all in his hockey bag which luckily had been cleaned the day before since pregnant Nora's nauseous stomach could not handle the foul smell any longer. Finding his brother outside his room at the perfect moment, he thrust it on top of the bag Edwin was already carrying to take it downstairs. Edwin merely grunted, knowing that he was in no position to argue. Lizzie simply rolled her eyes as she followed, putting her sunglasses on and her headphones in to prep for the long drive ahead.

Derek smirked, noticing Casey's door was still shut. He nudged it openly quietly, having had much practice over the years, and slipped inside without her noticing. She turned from her stuff to place her list notebook back inside her top desk drawer. Derek snuck up to her suitcase.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to compromise so he simply picked up the first article of clothing to inspect it obnoxiously.

"Hmm a little skimpy for you isn't it, Casey? Grandma will be so proud." Derek drawled with a mischievous grin, causing her to whip around and screech in annoyance as she watched him finger her red bikini.

"Der-ek! We're going to a lake for crying out loud. I need something to wear."

"Well you better keep looking because this definitely doesn't count. Who are you wearing this for? Expecting to have a summer romance of oh two weeks? What would Trudy think of this?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes, her arms crossed and her foot reflexively tapping, a sure-fire hint that her patience was thinning. "There might be hot guys there. I'm single, and TRUMAN is not a worry anymore."

"You guys broke up? When?" Derek asked, his teasing gone and genuine curiosity replaced as he dropped the bikini back into her suitcase. He knew how to read Casey well, but she always made it obvious when she was going through a break-up so he definitely wouldn't have missed it.

She shrugged, zipping the case closed. "A few weeks ago. I never should have gone out with him again anyways. I saw him with another girl, not doing anything, and even the thought didn't bother me. I knew the relationship was pointless if I was that uncaring about it. So I ended it." she explained, tugging on the handle to pull it off the bed. Derek stuck an arm out to stop her action.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, looking into her eyes for confirmation. She wasn't a good liar on a regular day, but her eyes gave her away like nothing else.

She smiled a little, sighing. "I really am. I'm ready to move on. I've been moving on from this relationship since it started so it's really more of a relief now than anything."

Derek nodded and dropped his arm, placing his hand over hers on the handle.

"I'll take this. If you carry it down those stairs, we'll probably have to make a hospital trip and I don't think my dad can handle any Klutzilla moments postponing this drive. I guess he hasn't met the in-laws yet so he's stressed out."

Casey followed him gratefully, holding the hand he touched in her other to try to stop the tingling. She couldn't pinpoint what it was in the conversation that suddenly changed the atmosphere but the gentle guy she had seen caught her off guard once again and usually messed with her sensory system.

Derek left her suitcase at the trunk where George was trying to manipulate everyone's things into. They had rented a van for the trip since on a regular basis they would just use two cars if they were all going out for something, which didn't happen often. But there was no way they would pay double the gas or risk the eldest running off into town with the car everyday. The family was there to visit and enjoy the beauty of the outdoors. They would have to suck it up and stay put.

Edwin was not impressed when they clambered into the car.

"So what, you make me carry your stuff but you offer to take Casey's? How is that fair? She would have taken her own if you hadn't!"

Derek chuckled. "Where's the fun in that?" he countered with an eyebrow raise. Then realized the predicament of seating. "Um what do you guys think you're doing?"

"Sitting. Enjoy the backseat bro, that's what happens when you take too long to get ready." Edwin replied cheekily.

Derek grumbled and made his way to the back. It was cramped and Marti had already claimed the window seat.

"Derek, sit by me!" she cried when he went to take the other window seat. He sighed and sat on the hump, unimpressed.

Casey tried to hide her smile as she sat by the window. She set her bag by her feet, situating it comfortably, until her bare leg brushed his. She flinched away embarrassedly even though it was purely by accident. Sheesh, when did she get so nervous around him?

George finally got into the car and the driving began. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

"Der-ek! Can you please turn down your headphones? Not only are you going to be properly DEAF by twenty, but I can't hear my own music!" Casey complained from next to him.

Nora and George exchanged glances. They really should have decided on seating prior to getting in the car. They never would have put Casey and Derek together if they had the option.

"Well maybe because your battery is dead." he commented, nodding towards the blank screen. Her eyes widened, frantically pressing buttons to try to bring it to life again.

"UGH! Now what am I supposed to do for the rest of the drive? It's only been an hour!"

"And there's still the trip home, and the two weeks itself." Edwin added unhelpfully.

Casey groaned, crossing her arms in a huff at her situation.

"Shh. Marti's sleeping." Lizzie said in a very zen voice. Her music was working fine and her sunglasses on so she was very relaxed. Plus she wasn't squished in the backseat against her nemesis.

Casey settled down and looked out the window. She had tried reading earlier but soon found out that it made her nauseous on the highway. Most of her 'activities' involved reading (picking classes, books, magazines) so she could either snack, listen to music, or look out the window. But they were stopping at the next station for gas and a recharge so she had no need to start eating yet. And it was obvious the music situation was out unless she wanted to listen to the trash Derek was.

That gave her an idea.

"Derek…" she whispered. His music was blaring and everyone else was consumed in their own they probably wouldn't have heard the conversation anyways.

"What do you want?" he asked irritably, somehow hearing her regardless to the noise exploding in his eardrums. His irritation was not at her, but more because this trip was already not how he pictured. He didn't have good view of the window and had nothing really for entertainment. He couldn't exactly pull out his guitar in the van or start shooting a puck around. His patience was thin.

"Can I have a headphone? I'm _so _bored." she whined pleadingly.

"Won't it hurt your nanny ears?" he countered amusedly, irritation forgotten.

"Well you could turn it down a few notches." she suggested sweetly, looking up at him with a charming smile.

He sighed, turning down the volume and passing her a headphone. He changed from his hardcore rock to _The Fray_. She squealed happily and relaxed in her seat, glancing out the window blissfully.

Derek smiled a little. Casey was so easy to please. Kendra had always asked for all the bells and whistles and Sally spent all her energy trying to change him into someone who confesses his feelings at every opportunity. But with Casey…he knew how to do things right.

He just usually chose not to.

It wasn't until they stopped at a gas station about an hour later that he realized she was asleep on his shoulder, her hair draped over her face.

Everyone else in the family clambered out of the car eager for sugar and a bathroom break. Nora beat them all to it, at six months pregnant she was a balloon with a very small bladder. She also had insane food cravings which George pacified like the patient man he was. Derek gently nudged Casey.

"Case, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

She sighed, snuggling closer. "Something warm and sweet…. you smell so nice today." she mumbled into his collarbone. Derek unwound her hold on him and pushed her gently to the side, placing a small pillow from her bag against the window to lean her there comfortably.

Derek jogged over to the Tim Hortons, hoping that the desire to keep her sleeping against him was just because he was cold or sick or something. Not because he liked being so close to her. He had never really had the opportunity before.

Since they were out of chamomile tea, he got her a hot chocolate and cookie, not caring if she complained about the calories. She could afford a few. He was the first back to the car since Edwin and Lizzie were contemplating chocolate bars and Marti was trying to convince George to buy her some toy while Nora was paying for the gas.

Casey was awake but still leaning on the pillow when he returned. She sat up slowly when he plunked himself beside her. She was surprised he didn't go and steal Edwin or Lizzie's seat, or even Marti's. Maybe the thought hadn't crossed his mind.

He passed her a warm cup and she drank readily, her taste buds being ignited by the sweet chocolate taste. She hummed in pleasure and saw him crack a smile before sipping on his own coffee and leaning back in the seat.

"You should really get up and move around. Your legs must be stiff." he commented.

She shrugged. "I'm okay for now. It's only been a couple hours and I've done plenty of fidgeting."

He nodded, drinking again.

The others made their way back to the car, laughing and talking loudly, interrupting the serene mood Derek and Casey had been living in for the past few minutes. Derek sighed and put his coffee in the cup holder, settling back in to start his music. He passed Casey a headphone absent-mindedly as she placed her own cup in its rightful holder.

The car fell quiet again once it hit the road. It was drizzling out so it was easy to fall into just listening to the car putter and shake on the road and watch hundreds of twin trees glide by. Nora and George were talking quietly, occasional chuckles exchanged, and Marti and Lizzie were sleeping while Edwin was engrossed in his Nintendo.

Derek noticed that Casey was asleep on his clavicle again. How did this keep happening? He fidgeted a little to get more comfortable but it caused her to slump further onto his shoulder, her arms automatically winding around his middle to hold herself steady. She sighed and snuggled into his chest, once again inhaling his scent.

He didn't wear much cologne so he was rather surprised that she noticed anything. Her face was resting against his neck now and her patterned breathing signalled that she was most definitely asleep.

No one else in the car noticed their intertwined position so Derek wrapped an arm behind her as well to keep her from slipping. Her hair too smelled wonderful.

He brushed his thumb on the exposed skin on the side of her waist. Her shirt had ridden up slightly in all the movement so he had full access. Her skin was so silky smooth. It was nice. She really took care of herself well. Her skin was flawless, her body toned perfectly and everything always clean and smelling fresh. She always looked good, with or without make-up or fancy clothes.

Derek chuckled to himself as he remembered when he tried to help her deflect Ralph's affections one time. He had to try really hard to make her look mildly unattractive and even with her hair a mess and sweats hanging off of her and his dirty laundry smell on her, she still wasn't very repulsive. Even Ralph didn't care about her appearance. It was like it was impossible to make her look bad.

Derek hadn't really looked to the future much besides university. All he thought about was the parties, the hard work and the hockey. He loved meeting new people and university with only knowing Casey was the perfect opportunity. He hadn't really thought that among the new friends and girls he might actually find his future wife.

He didn't really think much about the white picket fence scenario but he did love kids and planned on having a few mini-Derek's running around eventually. He didn't know how he would ever know when he found that person to share it with for sure. After all he at one time thought he might marry Sally but now that he had moved on from her he saw how incompatible they were. They were great together for a time, and she definitely affected him a lot, but they had grown apart so much without even realizing.

But he really hoped that whoever he ended up finding could be as wonderful a wife as Casey would be to someone someday.

As much as he ranted and raved about how annoying she was _and _dramatic _and _uptight, she still managed to hold many guys attentions for more than her looks. She was a challenge. She was interesting. She had a wide range of interests and tried her best at everything and cared a lot about other people. She wasn't intentionally funny but had a spark about her that couldn't be put into words. She was just very honest, trusting, _real_. You could depend on her and she always was loyal to her friends and family, sticking up for them whatever trouble they had gotten themselves into. She was ambitious, a hard worker and insanely intelligent. Any man would be blessed to be with her.

Derek felt his sappiness getting the better of him so reverted his thoughts. When did he start thinking about Casey so much? It was only the first few hours of this vacation and already she was infecting his thoughts.

Well truth be told he thought about her a lot: when he would prank her next, what homework assignment she could have _possibly_ found to do so early in advance, what she was thinking about, if she liked anyone, how far she had gone with Sam….okay so not all were his business at all, but still. The point was she was in his thoughts a lot. It wasn't HIS idea to bring her into his life. He put full blame on his dad and Nora for that one. Even Casey hadn't agreed right away to throw herself into his life.

Thinking back to Operation Disengagement, he found himself further amused. That was the first day they met. Their parents had let them spend plenty of time getting to know the other kids, but only when one eldest was not present. Derek hadn't realized until later that it was his parents planning it that way, not Casey's refusal or mere coincidence, so he still went to meet her with a chip on his shoulder.

However much his dad had warned him that Nora's daughter was an attractive girl, Derek thought he had just been being nice and that his perception on the attractiveness of the younger race was skewed because of his overly sappy feelings for her mother. His flirty fourteen year old self hadn't realized he was about to meet the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

So realizing rather quickly that the only way to avoid doing something impulsive, he decided to test her, repeatedly. She continued to pass every single time, somehow always matching his clever quips or manipulative actions. He was still trying, but the effort had been lacking in the last few years, changing to more helpful and for entertainment than to irritate or infuriate. He was giving her a backbone, more of one anyways she had always been good at speaking her thoughts, but managed to have fun doing so. Isn't that what brothers were for?

Derek shuddered. Casey would never be his sister. Ever. Maybe it was because upon that first meeting his attraction to her would make him a sick individual. Maybe it was because they fought so much. Or maybe it was because…well…he wasn't going to think about that one.

Somewhere along the line, Derek must have fallen asleep because he woke up cuddling with Casey. His face was nestled in her hair, her head tucked under his chin as he had both arms holding her to his chest. They had finally arrived at the country club and again the family was oblivious to the intertwined position in the backseat.

Marti pushed past Derek before he could wake Casey gently so he ended up pushing her against the window, his arms bracing his body from crushing her as her eyes flashed open to meet his. Their faces were mere inches apart thanks to the close proximity from before and the sharp intake of breath hinted she was scared, as if her wide blue eyes didn't give it away.

"Sorry." he muttered under his breath, not sure exactly what he was apologizing for.

"It's okay." she replied quietly, running a hand through her hair nervously as Derek backed off of her and got up to climb out of the van.

They got out, grabbed their stuff, and made their way to the cabin without glancing at each other.

Well this trip was already shaping up famously.


	2. Chapter 2

Soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I've disappeared. Life took over. Boy drama, work crap, family life, friends, summerrrrr ya know ;) ANYWAYS I have not forgotten this story but I really want it to be really good, and Im not sure this chapter is up to par but I havent updated since before I sawwww the movie SO thats pretty bad. Almost two months. I'm ashamed really. I understand if you guys want to virtually slap me :)

But I will be intertwining bits of the movie, even direct quotes, and my own spin on things so I mayy spoil the movie for you but you wont have any idea because it will be so Dasey involved you hopefully wont know what was truth and what was fiction ;)

ANYWAYS Hope you like it. I make a common reference as the last line, if you dont get it, its a river name ;)

As always, I try to keep it in character, but it still is OOC. I apologize. I had some comments about the first chapter Derek being really out of character, but that is the way I write him. I amm trying to improve. Also, another as always, I appreciate the constructive critiscism so dont think Im knocking those that give it, Im just letting you all know I take into account everythinggg so I can try to be a better writer :) Thank you all so much for sticking with me and this story! I will try to update muchhh sooner this time!

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Derek was pissed. And not just a little, man-this-sucks-why-did-I-bother-coming type of annoyed. He was royally pissed.

The beloved _Felicia _had not invited the Venturis at all. It was an invitation to her _blood _grandchildren only. The message had been misinterpreted, probably because anyone else who wasn't as close-minded and bitter as this woman, would see that the family wasn't divided by blood anymore but was one. But then again this was their first meeting, her choice of course.

Derek didn't know why he was so offended. He normally didn't care much what older figures thought, they usually thought he was a disruptive nuisance, a regular shit disturber if you will, but maybe it was protectiveness over his siblings feelings. Marti looked upset when she heard that they weren't _wanted_ there. Edwin was just irritated by the living situation. No technology whatsoever. No internet, TV, cell phone service, anything. It was like being separated from the rest of the world.

Derek… Derek was just pissed. Royally pissed.

Nora and George left them to go to their own private vacation in Montreal. It was supposed to be a chance for Felicia to get to know her grandchildren, and the new ones, but now that they were unwelcome, things got a little awkward. She agreed to let the Venturi kids stay, but it was like pulling teeth.

The five made their way to their bedrooms. It was in a joint small cabin, one with a living room, bathroom, tiny kitchenette and two bedrooms. One bedroom had a double bed and the other, three single beds. The girls were to take the three person room, the boys the other. Until Edwin and Derek realized they'd be sharing a bed.

"OH no! No no _no_ way am I sharing a bed with you and your gas!" Derek exclaimed.

"Stop being so dramatic bro, it's only for a few days!"

Meanwhile, in the next room, there was a similar argument going on.

"But Lizzie, I can't sleep in the bunk bed! I need the single!"

"Cas-ey, I need the real bed for my knee I busted during soccer. I can't brace it as easily in such a small space and the bunks are too hard! Mom said I could. It's only for a week, Case."

Casey felt selfish. Lizzie actually had a valid reason. But Casey knew if she slept in a too short, hard, uncomfortable bunk, she would never be able to get the studying she needed to get done and still have energy to have fun. It would ruin her whole plan for the trip.

Marti was already cuddling up in her top bunk when Edwin and Derek came into their room.

"Alright, Edwin's coming to sleep on your floor because I am not sharing a bed with him."

"Der-ek, stop being ridiculous. There are only five places for sleep and you can't hog two! Edwin should not have to sleep on the floor."

"Well I shouldn't have to share a bed with him. And I can't handle Marti's stuffed animals or Lizzie's sleep talking."

"I don't talk in my sleep!"/"I only brought a few!" Lizzie and Marti's arguments overlapped.

"Look Derek, now's not the time for your whining. Me and Lizzie are discussing our own bed situation right now and-"

"Casey, why is everything always about you?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh please Derek, _you_ think the WORLD revolves around you!"

"Look who's talking, princess! You're forcing us to stay against our will when your grandmother doesn't even want us here!"

"When you act like this, can you blame her?" Casey screeched back.

"ENOUGH!" Lizzie shouted. "Casey, Derek, you two will share the bed next door and Edwin will stay here with Marti and I."

Everyone looked shocked at the idea but Lizzie crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows as if asking them to challenge her right now.

Disgruntled and tired, everyone stopped fighting and headed to their respective bedrooms. Casey left to wash her face and get changed for bed. Derek changed in the room, mulling over how to protect himself in his sleep.

It was so warm that Derek only wore pyjama shorts and a t-shirt. He cranked open the window as far as it would budge but there was no breeze. Casey came back in a mid-thigh length night dress, looking shy as she climbed into bed.

"Just don't touch me." was all she said before putting her back to him. Derek rolled his eyes and lied down.

The bed wasn't that uncomfortable. But knowing he was so close to Casey was driving him nuts, in the wrong way. His thoughts were all over the place. He lay awake for what felt like hours.

Glancing over, he saw her hair lounged gracefully across the pillow and the smooth curve of her bare, dimpled shoulder. He wanted to, but couldn't deny that Casey wasn't attractive. His fingers itched to brush a stray strand back to its rightful place.

The heat was getting to him, it must be why he couldn't think of anything besides the girl beside him. They had never been in such close proximity for such a long period of time, not counting today in the car. It was so strange, so new… and exciting.

Thinking Casey was asleep because her breathing was so even, Derek sat up to strip off his t-shirt. It was far too warm in that room. Both slept with the door closed so the hot air had no circulation.

She was awake. She held her breath when she heard the rustle of his shirt falling to the floor. She wanted to check if that was all he removed but didn't want to hear his egotistical rant about how she just wanted to see his body or something. She lay motionless, pretending to be asleep like he probably had assumed before undressing.

When Derek settled back onto the bed, he rolled over on his side so he was facing away from Casey, trying to convince his mind that she was not in the room. He didn't know why she was infecting his thoughts so much. Sure, they didn't get along much but things had changed over the years. They were becoming more like friends. And it's not weird to have sleepovers with your friends, right?

Finally, exhaustion from the crazy day lulled both to sleep.

* * *

Waking in the morning was confusing. Somehow, over the hot humid night, the air had turned cold. The blankets had been thrown off before they had even crawled into bed so Casey woke to find herself wrapped in Derek's arms, cuddled close, her head above his heart. His face was nestled in her hair and he was breathing soundly, still asleep.

Casey wanted to pull back, but a stronger urge held her right there. He was warm, comfy and she felt far too at ease in their current position. She understood why their sleeping forms melded together. She tried to remind herself that this was Derek, her step-brother, the bane of her existence, blah, blah, blah…but her thoughts ran out when she instinctually traced a finger down his firm, deliciously defined abdomen. She hadn't realized he was so physically fit. Hockey kept him in shape, she wasn't _blind _after all, but she had never gotten such a close examination of his body before.

She gazed up at his still face. He looked so innocent when he was asleep. Nothing like the mischievous jerk he usually did. She smiled softly.

Suddenly, Derek began stirring. Casey settled back down, placing a palm to his chest unconsciously attempting to get comfortable, leaning her head on his available shoulder. She felt his eyes look down at her.

"Case?" he whispered, clearly confused by not only her behaviour but their intertwined cluster.

She shrugged. "We must have moved in our sleep."

Derek seemed to realize that it was him that was trapping her against his chest. His arms had wound around to rest on her lower back, one fist gathering fabric from her dress. He loosened his grip but she didn't seem bothered. He himself was having trouble stopping the room from spinning and another hard-to-conceal reaction that might be building. He could feel every groove her body made through the thin fabric of their clothes. When they shifted together, he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. His eyes rolled into his head at the thought before he corrected his thoughts and mulled over her words.

"Sorry." he murmured, apologizing for his unconscious sleep movement, but mostly the thoughts running through his head that she had no clue about.

Had Derek Venturi ever said sorry? Casey looked up to his eyes, expecting to see a smirk growing, or confusion at his own words, or SOMETHING other than his tender eyes meeting hers. She stared into those chocolate orbs, not realizing the magnetism dragging their faces closer.

Derek reached a hand up to stroke her cheekbone, his palm forming a caress as the distance between them shortened. His thumb brushed the outline of her lips and he ducked his head to capture her lips in his eager ones.

But fate intervened and a loud rapping on the door broke the spell. They instantly separated.

"Casey! Derek! Time to meet Gran for breakfast! Hurry up and hide the other's body and let's go." Lizzie sing-songed, skipping away from the door.

The girl was far too cheery in the morning.

Derek and Casey glanced awkwardly at each other.

"Well I've got to-"

"I'm gonna-"

They both broke off, nodded as if they knew what the other was going to say, and stumbled away.

Casey looked at her flushed expression in the bathroom mirror, throwing water on her face to wake herself up faster. She must have been getting caught up in the thought of the future, how she would love to wake up with a husband or boyfriend that way.

Meanwhile Derek was throwing on clothes, trying to snap himself out of whatever he had been caught up in the past couple days. It was early. He didn't do mornings. Obviously it was the morning fuzziness that messed with his judgment. Yeah.

He wouldn't think too much about the other times. And not just since the vacation either.

Casey too was trying to avert her thoughts as she got ready for the day. It was proving a hard feat but she was stubborn.

Hmm. It seemed Casey and Derek had been brushing up on their Egyptian geography…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my lovelies :) I thoroughly enjoyed hearing from each of you last chapter! You guys are awesome. I apologize for the last chapter being so short. I actually literally FORGOT to add stuff to the first night, so I'll be playing around with the days and moving scenes to refit everything. Stay tuned ;)

This chapter I made as long as I could without being unnatural aha so I hope that satisfies those who wished the last to be longer, like my first was. One of my favourite reviewers everrrrr mentioned it at least, and in thanks for being so awesome, I tried my best in this chapter to extend it :)

This chapter I'm happy about because I explore what EVERYONES doing rather than just the Derek/Casey side of things. I love the entire McDonald-Venturi clan, so theres bits of Lizzie, Edwin and Marti, but Nora and George arent there so I wont be showing their side of things, at least not now. BUT, to note, a lot of lines, and scenes of course, come directly from the movie this chapter but I do tweak them some; extend, alter, invent, cut, you name it. I tried to explore their thoughts and expressions and such for the pieces I did take from the movie.

Let me know what I can fix, change, add, whatever to make you like it better or for the writing itself to just BE better :) I really like to know these things and dont take offense to them so please share whatever thoughts you may have!

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Derek was happy to see that by the time he made it to breakfast, Felicia had already left. The less time he spent with her the better. They hadn't gotten off to a great start upon their first meeting.

He and Casey had been arguing again. After the initial awkwardness from the car, fighting was the easiest way to get things back on track. When Casey explained to a distraught Edwin that there was no TV, internet, etc because they were there to enjoy the beauty of nature, Derek became crazed and snatched the keys from Nora to drive himself home. Casey managed to get them back but it caused the pair to race around the resort in a childish chase.

Derek jumped over one guests side table in his efforts, and the guest was less than impressed. A cranky old man claimed the pair of them hooligans, made easier when Derek knocked into Felicia and went spilling to the ground a few moments later.

Looking down at him, she raised an eyebrow. "You must be George's problem son." she patronized.

Derek smirked right back up at her. "And you must be Nora's problem mother."

Her face was priceless.

* * *

Casey set her books down on the table before leaning back in one of the deck chairs, reading her law textbook. She wanted to be ready for the fall and pre-reading was the best way to keep up until she knew her full syllabus and had gone to classes. Queens, and university in general, was so exciting for her. But she knew it would be tough and she refused to be part of the large majority of freshman who became overwhelmed with the change in workload and had their marks fall dramatically. She wanted to do everything in her power to get top grades.

Lizzie and Marti tried to get her to come to the marsh but Casey declined. She didn't want to take away any time at the moment from studying.

A few moments later, Edwin approached her exasperatedly. Sheesh, could she get no peace?

"I don't have anything to do!" he announced, throwing his hands up in early defeat.

She rolled her eyes. "Well where's Derek?" She turned back to her book.

Edwin had seemed to go back to his old ways of following Derek around since the vacation started. Some 'guys must stick together' thing or another.

"He's taking his post-breakfast nap." Edwin replied, openly unimpressed.

Casey looked around, trying to figure out where to send him. She did _have_ to study. Plus her and Edwin didn't really 'hang out'. She spotted two boys around the same age as him out on the lawn.

"Go make friends with those nice boys playing croquet." she suggested.

"Croquet?" Edwin asked, disbelievingly, but was obviously bored enough to give it a try since he left her alone and joined them.

Casey smiled in satisfaction.

After finishing up the chapter, she decided to switch to something else to give her brain a rest. There was a lot to remember with law. It was more memorization than learning concepts.

She looked out to the resort to see the guests mingling in the beautiful summer weather. Derek must have finished his nap as he was lounged out on a lawn chair, shades on. Kids were sneaking up on him, but he suddenly surprised them by roaring, scaring them off in giggles. Casey giggled along with them, smiling softly. If there was one thing she couldn't deny about Derek, it was how good he was with kids. He loved them and they definitely adored him in return.

She bit her lip unconsciously as she watched him from afar, noticing the way the sun picked up the natural red highlights in his dark hair.

Casey jumped, startled, when Gran came bursting out of the office door shouting at a man approaching the resort in a motorboat. Glancing back to Derek, his sunglasses were coming off, and she followed his gaze to see a beautiful brunette about the same age as them, soaking up the sun on the boat too. Gran argued with the man, shouting about how she would refuse to sell the lodge to him like he wanted. Casey had never seen her grandmother so angry. The man was arrogant and infuriating, he obviously got under Gran's skin in the worst of ways, but he did leave finally saying she would come around soon.

Gran stormed back inside, ranting under her breath about how she refused to sell and become a part of an ugly resort chain and many cuss words surrounding the name 'Doug Dunbarton'. It was obvious that was the man who visited.

Casey looked back to Derek to find him settling back in his chair. He had straightened up after he had gotten a good look at the girl, obviously impressed with what he saw.

For some reason, she felt uneasy and distracted as she tried to go back to reading. She was curious to know what he was thinking, but she was pretty sure she had a good idea who was starring in his thoughts.

Did Derek have to have a girl all the time? Since Sally left his dating had gone down, probably because he was looking for something more meaningful. But then he dated Emily and she knew he hadn't had as strong feelings as he wanted to in that relationship. He more liked the idea of dating her, of trying it out, but their relationship hardly lasted. Even Emily's feelings disintegrated. Casey for one was happy she got it out of her system so Em could move on, and Emily too had expressed mirroring feelings about the whole situation, so it worked out. But it still left a bad taste in her mouth.

Casey didn't like remembering the bits and pieces of their short-lived relationship regardless of the present. She now understood more why Derek didn't like the idea of her and Sam together. It was hard seeing your best friend romantically with your step-sibling. Seeing them come over not to see you but to be all cutesy and cuddly with the guy who drove her up the wall multiple times a day, made her uneasy and feel just weird. She didn't like it. But it was in the past now, and Casey hoped it continued to stay there.

She and Derek had reached an understanding about dating each other's friends. They had the off-limits talk about college friends, but they were realistic in thinking that there would be times that the desire to date them would definitely be there, probably more so than high school friends had been.

Thinking about Queens always got Casey so jittery. Nerves and excitement dominated her senses. Ever since Derek had announced he was going too, her world had turned upside down. She hated to admit it…but Derek made her feel safe. She was happy he was coming. The unknown had always frightened her (Derek hadn't been wrong about the Futuritis thing) and knowing she'd at least know _someone_ made her feel a lot better about the whole thing. As crazy as their relationship was, she knew if she was ever in trouble Derek would be there if she needed him.

* * *

Lizzie happily showed Marti around the marsh that had first gotten her so interested in nature. Coming here since she was a little kid, it was interesting to see how much some things had grown and developed. She liked turning Marti and anyone really onto the beauty of nature. Marti was good to bring since she was so open-minded and curious. It was a child-like quality for many, but it just happened to be a general trait for the growing girl. Lizzie knew it wouldn't evaporate as she aged. Marti was a special girl.

After catching a few toads and other small animals to examine them and show her younger step-sister-turned-sister how you could tell certain breeds apart, they would set them free.

Suddenly a noise in the bushes surprised the two girls and they squeaked, jumping to their feet in fear.

It was a boy dressed in what looked like cub scout clothes. He smiled when he came to the clearing by the water they were standing on.

"It's okay Marti, just some kid spying on us." Lizzie said amusedly.

"My name's Oscar and I'm not spying." he explained quickly.

"Hiding because you look so nerdy in that outfit?" Lizzie asked, raising an eyebrow, smirking much like her older step-bro. He was kinda cute.

"I'm a junior ornithologist. I study birds."

"Yeah, I know what an ornithologist is." she teased.

"It's not nerdy." he said seriously.

Lizzie backtracked. He was getting a tad defensive and she hadn't meant to offend. She was only joking around.

"Look, anyone who likes nature isn't nerdy in my books. Whatcha got?" she asked, approaching him to see what he had written down.

The topic change was obviously a good idea since he suddenly smiled and explained the breeds happily, all previous negative feelings gone, his eyes darting to Lizzie's excited face between names.

"A few Warblers, a Whiskey Jack, Northern Flicker….look Great Blue Heron." he added, pointing to a beautiful bird flying away from the reeds.

"That's the prettiest bird I've ever seen!" she exclaimed, looking impressed. Oscar smiled, obviously pleased to have met someone who was as into nature as he was.

Marti too was impressed with the bird. "Awesome!"

As Lizzie smiled charmingly from Marti back to Oscar, she was definitely glad she went to the marsh today.

"You know, there's a great spot further in the woods that you can see some yellow-breasted chat nests in the shrubs. They're cup-shaped and their eggs are white with-"

"Burgundy spots! Oh I've always wanted to see them. Let's go, Marti!" Lizzie exclaimed, grabbing her hand and dragging her off into the woodsy area behind her new crush. Marti rolled her eyes but was excited to see it too. She followed suit, stifling her giggles when Oscar grabbed Lizzie's hand to prevent her from tripping and the pair of them blushed furiously before releasing and walking on.

* * *

After Felicia finally calmed down later in the afternoon, she found Casey studying on the porch still. She smiled warmly. "My clever granddaughter. Off to university. Have you chosen a major?"

Casey smiled and closed her book. "I'm planning a double major in English and Economics, with a view to business or law." she explained.

Gran sat in the seat across from her. "So different from your mother. When she was your age, she actually wanted to be an actress."

Casey was surprised. She knew her mother liked the theatre like herself but she never knew she actually was that serious about it. "Really?"

Gran laughed a little. "Yes. Thankfully it was only a stage. Then she met your father and it was love at first sight. Why she _ever_ left that wonderful man I will _never_ know." she said, gritting her teeth at the end.

Casey was patient. She knew her grandmother, and her views on remarrying. "Gran, I think if you gave George a chance you'd really like him too."

Typical Gran, more stubborn than anyone. "I highly doubt that, especially if he is anything like his _sons_."

Edwin hadn't been exactly on his best behaviour. His table manners alone were enough to have Felicia holding a grudge.

And the next action didn't help. "FORE!"

* * *

Edwin had convinced his new friends, Sven and Ben, to try out 'extreme croquet'. One point for hitting the ball into a tree, two for getting it to land in the lake, etc. He had to spice up this vacation and with no tech stuff, his reckless immature side was bound to come out.

The game went on for a while, and Edwin found himself having a fun time. Finally. But then a rogue ball hit that same cranky old man from the day before. They called out a warning, but could see the spat going on as Felicia tried to pacify the situation.

Casey stomped down the stairs and came storming over.

Edwin felt the panic seep in. He knew that look. He was in deep trouble this time.

"Uh may I introduce my step-sister Casey?" he offered awkwardly as way of explanation for the girl charging straight for them.

Unfortunately, Casey was an attractive girl so the reaction was "You certainly may!" Sven said, clearly enthused.

"She is a goddess from planet perfect…" Ben agreed dreamily.

It was hard to get their attention since even as Casey yelled in all of their faces about how reckless, immature, irresponsible and inconsiderate they were, and how disappointed she was in their behaviour, they were ogling her like she really _was_ some goddess.

Casey walked away awkwardly, sort of freaked by the looks on their face.

Edwin finally convinced them to move. They headed to kayaks in the lake to play extreme water polo which consisted of them hitting a big beach ball around with paddles.

He knew the other two were just trying to get in trouble again, hoping to see Casey more, but Edwin carried on anyways. What else was he going to do?

* * *

Meanwhile Derek had paddled over to the Dunbarton's place in a canoe. He was rather interested in getting to know the brunette. If he had to spend the next week sleeping next to another gorgeous brunette he knew, he would need a distraction. Upon meeting Roxy, he found many other perks. She was not only cute, but had an adorable giggle, a flirty, slightly cocky demeanour, would drive Felicia nuts based solely on her family tree, and owned the perfect summer cottage equipped with air conditioning, flat screen, surround sound, everything he could imagine a palace designed for him having. It was phenomenal.

He won her over with his usual charm, but also found himself getting caught up in her. The distraction tactic he hadn't even recognized was working.

She suggested going out on the skidoos and he readily joined. He felt inappropriate thoughts flood his mind when he watched her straddle the motorized vehicle in just a bikini and lifejacket. He shook his head and clambered on one himself.

* * *

Edwin was still playing with the guys while Casey tanned on the raft-like dock. It was nice for her to have some mindless time to soak up the warm sun and just chill. She wasn't very good at doing nothing so she was reading but it was just a romance novel. It was better than a textbook at least.

She wondered where Derek was. He had disappeared earlier in the afternoon and she hadn't seen him since. She had suspicions where he was, or rather who he was with. No girl could resist Derek Venturi.

Casey attempted to ignore the immature boys several feet away. Maybe telling Edwin to make friends with them wasn't such a good idea.

Edwin turned his kayak around to receive the ball further out. He looked behind him when he heard a strange buzzing.

Casey looked up from reading, hearing the noise as well. There Derek was. Speeding around on skidoos of all things. He and whatever-her-name-was were laughing together, not looking at anything but each other.

But they were so distracted, they didn't seem to notice that they were heading straight for Edwin, and after him, Casey. Edwin seemed to understand too as he began waving his arms.

"Derek, watch out! Derek! DEREK!" they both shouted, Casey struggling to her feet in order to move. Derek still hadn't noticed, but the girl made a swerve in panic.

Losing his flirty staring match partner, Derek finally looked forward to see why she freaked. His brother was only a few feet away when he made a dangerously quick turn, the waves knocking Edwin upside down in his kayak.

The younger Venturi got himself righted after a few tries.

Casey looked out to see the skidoo standing alone and the water becoming still.

"Where's Derek?" she demanded, panic-stricken.

Edwin was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Another update yayyyy. I told you I would be better than last time :) Optimistic me was waiting for a few more reviews, but its been two weeks since I updated so I guess Ill just have to get over it!

I did however get a review about how certain lines and pieces are directly from the movie. Im not upset about it or anything, it wasnt a negative review anyways, but Ill take this as an opportunity to explain myself :) Yesss this is true, and this chapter will have some too, but I am following the movie because Im showing the behind-the-scenes-stuff-they-didnt-show-you portions, while still manipulating what they did have. This chapter especially I really switched stuff around and cut and moved and inverted stuff around. Some quotes and scenes are pretty directly copied, but I do have many originals and much more to come after these first chapters. I just know that not everyone has seen the movie so Im trying to still get everything said and laid out so everyone is on the same page :) But it does lead to a lot of repetition for those who have seen it, so I apologize !

Anyways those who reviewed, alerted, favourited, I adoreeeeeeeee you :) Getting feedback is the best so thank thank thank you so much !

Apologies also for any OOCness, but I let my writing take the reins sometimes. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesnt, but here it is! Let me know what you think ! ;)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR VACATION WITH DEREK!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Casey felt panic begin to rise in her. Her old lifeguard training kicked in and she dove into the water, not caring what was swimming around in there. She swam desperately, her thoughts flooded with what ifs. Her heart was pounding in her ears, flooding out all other sounds around her. She couldn't lose him. She just couldn't.

Derek's head popped out of the water, him whooping for some stupid reason.

"DER-EK!" Casey screeched, furious at him for making her so scared when he was probably taking his time swimming to the bottom of the lake to use it as something to push off of. He probably had no clue that she thought he had drown.

"Hey Case." he greeted happily, completely relaxed, but the smile on his face signalled he was amused. At least it wasn't a smirk.

She swam over and started smacking him as they made their way to the shore. "How-could-you-be-so-ir-re-sponsible! You nearly killed your own brother!" she shouted.

He stopped walking a little before they reached the dock to the side of the lodge, putting his hands up in defence in an attempt to block her blows. "Hey! Cas-ey! Cut it out!"

The physical fighting began, somehow they managed to stay afloat while still pushing each other and wrestling stand-up.

Her bikini wasn't as skimpy as Derek originally thought, especially compared to Roxy's, but it was showing more of Casey than Derek was used to. And when his hands were straying around her lithe body, trying to tickle her to get her to back off, the water wasn't cold enough to stop his body's reaction. He hoped she wouldn't notice. But then he tickled that spot that always made her helpless and she pushed her body closer. Derek backed up quickly, not wanting her to come too close and freak out. His back hit the wooden dock.

Then her feet must have met the bottom since she shrieked and threw her arms around his neck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't touch me!" Derek hissed, panicking.

"But Der-ek, something touched me down there. I think it was an eel or something!" she told him, her eyes wide with wimpy fear.

Derek rolled his eyes and was lucky the dock was there to hold him up since when she shrieked again, she leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist, looking down into the dark water fearfully.

"Casey…" Derek began tiredly, clearly annoyed, until she settled more comfortably so their pelvises were in contact.

And then she felt him, firm against her.

Her eyes went wider and she licked her lips unconsciously as he gazed seriously at her, waiting for her to freak out. Casey felt the goosebumps rising along her arms, her body heating up at her realization of what he was feeling for her. His palms met the dip in her back, pulling her tighter to him. He grunted a little when she shifted, causing friction where their bodies met.

She leaned closer, her palms sliding lazily down his muscular chest.

An obnoxious buzzing behind made them break apart hurriedly. Casey pulled herself up onto the dock.

"Derek? Who's this, your girlfriend?" she asked harshly from her skidoo.

"No, no, Casey's my step-sister." Derek said, swallowing. His brain still wasn't fully functioning. His words made his own heart sink. "She's um pretty terrified of reeds."

"Der-ek! It could've been an eel. If that was a snake, _you_ would've been in _my_ arms!" Casey argued before storming off, furious for more than one reason.

"Whoa. You two don't get along, huh?"

Derek laughed at that. It really didn't need to be answered.

Casey burst into the cabin hurriedly, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom to wash the lake water out of her hair. Dinner would be soon and she wanted to look presentable.

Knowing that she had aroused Derek, that he found her attractive at all, had nothing to do with it. Not one bit. Nope…

Plus they were step-siblings. Duh. Even if he had feelings for her, nothing could happen, right?

She got lost in her thoughts for several minutes, rinsing her hair until the hot water tank ran out and the freezing water made her squeal.

"Case? You okay?" his voice was suddenly outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah! Sorry, just uh cold. You might want to wait to shower." she called back.

She heard him mumble something, like the temperature would be just fine where it is, but she couldn't be certain.

She changed quickly so as to get out of his way, and then took her make-up and such to their shared room. Derek brushed past her to get in the bathroom. They didn't look each other in the eyes.

The shower started up immediately and Casey simply shrugged and continued getting ready. She had on a red and white sundress, with a camisole-like top concealing her cleavage. She knew her grandmother was rather old-fashioned so she hoped that she would approve of her outfit choice.

But Gran was Gran…

"Forget your skirt, Casey?"

Casey blushed and glanced down. It was mid-thigh. Much longer than most high school goers skirts. Rather age/weather/normal person appropriate. Felicia walked away to speak with a couple guests. Lizzie and Marti appeared next to her. But Casey didn't notice. Her eyes were on a cute waiter serving people a few tables over.

"That guy's cute." Lizzie added supportively, smiling a little at her sister's reaction.

"Hmm? What guy?" Casey said nervously, her voice going a little higher than normal.

"_That_ guy." Marti piped up helpfully, grinning. She wasn't much into boys yet, but she was getting there. She saw the way flirting and attraction worked; how people changed around certain other people, based on looks, or how they were talking to them, whatever. She was an observant young girl. And getting to know Casey certainly helped her depict the strange change in behaviour.

Casey was surprised to see an angry glare sent her way from Gran. Turning around she saw Derek and Edwin had joined them. Felicia gestured them all to come sit.

"Derek, behave." she hissed under her breath, not wanting to have to continue to defend him throughout the whole trip.

"Behave how?" he countered without blinking, grinning at her mischievously.

Gran was sour with Derek not just because of their first interaction, but because of his 'fraternizing with the enemy'. Edwin was in trouble for the croquet ball incident, and for his poor table manners and inability to control his gas even in public.

It was going to be a long trip.

Derek talked through most of dinner, reliving entertaining high school pranks that Edwin worshipped him for. Gran was far less than impressed.

Casey stepped in before he could start another horrifying tale. "Derek, why don't we talk about something _other_ than you…" she stated obviously, trying to get him to see that he wasn't helping himself here.

His smirk took over his face. This couldn't be good.

He pulled out the sarcasm. "OH how rude of me. Felicia, let's talk about you….like how you boycotted Dad and Nora's wedding…"

"Der-ek!" Casey squeaked, clearly appalled. This was not where she wanted it to go. Talking about putting a stink bomb in the principals lunch bag would be better than this.

Felicia got thin-lipped. "Don't be ridiculous. I was busy at the lodge and I couldn't get away." she stated shortly.

"Really? Cause it seemed like-"

Casey interrupted hurriedly. "HERE Derek, catch!" She threw a roll at his head.

Unfortunately, they had been living together for four years and he played hockey, so his reflexes allowed him to duck before it could touch him. Even worse, it hit the same old cranky man.

"I am so sorry, sir!" Casey exclaimed, panicking now.

Felicia crossed her arms, nose in the air. "I knew that wedding was a mistake."

Derek sighed in satisfaction, pleased she finally admitted it.

Dinner finally wrapped up.

Casey approached him angrily on the outskirts of the dance floor. "Derek, I will never speak to you again." That man now thought she too was a hooligan. She was the mature one here! Derek just brought out the worst in her.

That damn look in his eye came back with a sparkle. He was amused. "Really? Let's celebrate!" he called, snatching her hands and pulling her to dance with him.

Casey rolled her eyes, worried. Dancing with Derek…was like nothing else. He was actually crazy.

He spun her, pulling and pushing them erratically around, completely ignoring the beat of the music. His expressions got to her though and it didn't take long for her anger to evaporate. She started laughing hysterically at him as he did his god-knows-what moves around her. He started laughing too, glad his plan worked.

He pulled her close, then pushed her far away, bouncing them and just looking ridiculous. He didn't let go of her waist and one hand, dipping them like a teapot together and causing her to collapse in giggles against him. He just held her up, continuing as she cried at his ridiculous behaviour.

Felicia was watching from the sidelines. Her look was disapproving. But since they hadn't hit a guest yet, she couldn't very well kick him out of the restaurant. Her real concern was the shared look between the pair, that…sparkle…in their eyes, their smile, the light in their faces when they were together like that. Could the pair that couldn't be any more different, be in love?

She watched as they slowed down, obviously worn out, and they locked eyes, sweet smiles gracing their faces as they stood still intertwined.

Felicia would not have another daughter corrupted by the Venturi males. She strode over purposefully and put a hand on Derek's shoulder before they could move closer.

"Derek, can I have a word?" she asked. Derek released Casey and followed her out of the room.

Casey was somewhat confused but figured that his dancing could get a little dangerous. She headed back to the table, blushing now, thinking of how ridiculous she looked in front of all these people. It was fun though, to let loose like that.

"Care to dance?" the cute waiter asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She blushed a deeper color. "I think I've humiliated myself enough."

"Come on…" he pressed enthusiastically, looking far too eager for her to turn down. She accepted his hand and let him pull her out there.

Their dancing was much more in control, and dare she say, good. Her training kicked in and they started matching steps like they were performing a routine.

"You've done this before." the guy teased.

She giggled. "So have you!"

"Ready to kick it up a notch?"

Oh was she ever.

They bounced on the balls of their feet more, kicking out in a jive-like manner, doing turns and small tricks to up their performance. Casey found herself unable to stop smiling. She had missed dance, missed feeling so good at something, so practiced.

Academic testing she never knew what to expect so she often felt insecure that she was unprepared, that some question would come out from nowhere and she wouldn't be able to answer.

With dance, you could make things up as you go along, plan ahead so you know exactly what you would do in any situation or just in the basic routine. It was the best kind of stress reliever. No pressure when it was just like this; dancing because you love it and it was fun.

The song ended and they broke apart, the rest of the guests who had been watching started cheering and clapping for the pro pair.

The guy smiled. "I better get back to work. My name's Jesse."

"Casey." she gushed back, grinning brightly, flushed and out of breath not just from the exercise but from the exhilaration itself.

Derek had returned but hovered at the door, seeing the look on her face. He didn't much feel like dancing anymore. He turned away and left the restaurant, heading back to the empty cabin alone.

When Derek first pulled Casey out to dance and started yanking her around like a yo-yo, Edwin realized that dancing wasn't uncool to do with siblings so he grabbed Marti and dragged her off to have some fun.

Lizzie, the fifth sibling, sat alone at the table. She spotted Oscar sitting at a bench near her table.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" she asked.

"Not really." he admitted.

"Oh, me either." she said quickly, blushing, and looking away from him now.

He walked over and sat next to her.

"So your grandmother owns the lodge huh?"

Lizzie smiled, glad he still wanted to talk to her.

"Yeah. She loves this place. I do too. I just haven't been here in about five years."

Oscar chuckled. "Funny, that's when I started coming. I figured I'd remember you." he said, nodding towards her hair.

She blushed a little. Halfway through the summer, the fact that high school was coming seemed to hit. The year before, before her final year in junior high, she wanted to change her image a bit, be less tomboy. Although her clothes and hair got a makeover then, she felt she needed a bigger change for this year. A lot had happened, she had changed _herself_, grown up, and she wanted to appear more like the women she was growing to be.

She was still a girl, but a girlier one than her previous self, but one who liked being her own person and who wanted to be remembered as Lizzie McDonald, not Casey's sister or Derek or Edwin's step-sister.

So she dyed the underside of her hair darker, bleached the top of her hair, and had purple highlights put in. She loved her new hair. It was so much more _her_ than she expected and made her feel a lot prettier than before. She had a lot more eyes following her, and most were appreciative of what they saw. It made her feel good.

"My hair is a rather new instalment. Gran wasn't too enthused when she saw it." she added amusedly.

"I like it though. Somehow, it suits you." he replied. Oscar was very polite and quiet, but Lizzie liked that.

"Thanks. So how long have you been an ornithologist?" Lizzie asked brightly, really interested. She'd been into nature her whole life, made easier when she started coming to the marshlands here when she was young.

"Well I guess I always have been in a way. My grandfather used to do it and would take me out with him. But officially, only about three years." he explained.

"That's so cool. I've always been involved and interested, but nothing so specific. I haven't quite found my calling yet." she said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure you'll find it someday." Oscar reassured her.

Lizzie smiled. She saw his hand lying palm up, twitching a little closer between their seats. She slipped her hand into his quickly. He blushed but intertwined their fingers. She couldn't meet his eyes but was grinning a little too much to seem normal as she watched the dancing out on the floor, keeping her hand in his. It felt nice.

Casey headed back to the cabin alone, leaving Lizzie giggling like a school girl and talking about the environment or something with the ornithologist Marti let slip earlier she likes. Edwin and Marti were having fun dancing and spending time together hanging out with those croquet boys and some younger friends that must be Marti's. Casey was glad that they were spending time together. Edwin and Lizzie had a habit of pairing off and sometimes it left Marti alone since Derek and Casey, however different, did the same when it came down to it. It was one of the difficulties of having siblings so close to ages, and an odd number of them.

But speaking of Derek, where had he gone?

She went through the door, surprised to see him already inside. He looked up when the screen door snapped shut.

"Derek? When did you come back here? I figured you'd be at that girl's place or something." Casey said confusedly.

He looked back to his pseudo-suitcase-cum-hockey-bag. "Nope. I came to pack. Me and Edwin are leaving."

"What? Why?" she asked, feeling strangely panicked. She hadn't really wanted him on this trip, any time away from him was fine with her, but…she didn't really feel that way. She did want him there. And now that she did, he was leaving? Typical Derek, doing whatever least pleased her.

"Your beloved grandmother has kicked us off the trip. We're being driven to the bus station in the morning. Apparently our behaviour isn't 'acceptable.'"

"Well she's right. Both of you have been pretty rude and ill-mannered. She was nice enough to-"

"To what, Case? To not invite us? To put her nose in the air every time we're in the room? To think my dad is not good enough for your mom? Your grandmother is not 'nice'. At least not to the Venturis."

Casey looked down in shame. "I know, you're right. But Gran never changes her mind; about you guys leaving, about the marriage, about anything."

Lizzie, Edwin and Marti came in right before Derek spoke.

"And that's okay, Case? You need to pick a side." he said, gentler than before.

She broke her gaze with him and stared at the floor, brushing a hand up to move her wavy hair away from her face.

Marti watched the two of them. Both of them looked so sad. Even in her young mind, she realized Derek was asking more of Casey than to just pick who was right between the Venturis and McDonalds.

She had seen him come back that night to the restaurant, seen the way his eyes had strained watching Casey and that guy dance together. She knew what it meant.

Derek wasn't asking her to pick their blended family. He was asking her to pick _him_.

Maybe they didn't realize it, but Marti had known she was six years old that her two favourite people had fallen in love. They shared the same looks their parents did.

They all separated to their bedrooms. Casey did the typical Casey-thing and began cleaning up the already spotless kitchen. Derek came out after a few minutes, when Lizzie, Edwin and Marti's light went out.

"Casey…"

She didn't look at him. He hadn't meant to upset her. But he had been on edge since he had talked to Felicia. He hadn't told Casey everything she had said.

"I'll start packing in the morning. Just go to sleep. We'll have to leave early to make the bus."

Now Derek was confused. "What are you talking about?"

She straightened and turned around, looking him right in the eye now.

"You asked me to make a choice. I did. I chose my family. The one that is always there for me, not just once every few years. I know Gran well enough to know she won't change her mind, so I'm going with you. We all are. Because family sticks together no matter what." she said stoutly.

"Case…your grandmother isn't going to be impressed with you going with me." he began supportively.

"Don't try to talk me out of this, Venturi. I'm going wherever you go and that's final." she told him sternly, throwing out the last of the washcloths and heading to the bathroom to change.

Derek smiled a little to himself. He kind of liked the sound of that.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my wonderful readers :)

Another update! Apologies to those reading my Against All Odds story, I am suffering MAJOR writers block. I will try to update soon but I really am stuck where I am right now. But I will be updating THIS story a lot more often :)

Although I love you all, special shout-out to Dark-Supernatural-Angel, who left me a very wonderfully detailed and positive review last chapter, and happened to pull me out of a depressing slump I was in :) Thank you for being my day-brightener!

Anyways, for those who have SEEN the movie, there are alterations here and there, and lines borrowed and changed around, etc, so I apologize if I annoy anyone. BUT you'll notice there is less copying here, and it will progressively get less as the story goes on. So dont worry, there is muchhhh more originality to come! But there is a certain level of explaining I have to do so those who havent seen the movie still are on the same page.

Also, Im glad so many of you liked the end line last chapter :) I did too! Gotta love Daseyness.

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

Casey lay down beside him on the bed, not speaking. She didn't want to discuss it anymore. Although she knew she was making the right decision, she was still going to hurt someone she cared about. It was hard.

Derek rolled over on his side so he could talk to her. He could tell by her glossy eyes that she was still not happy.

"Case, you don't have to do this. Me and Edwin are big boys now. We can take care of ourselves."

"You're the one who told me to choose. Now you're telling me I chose wrong?" she retorted, throwing her hands in the air in defeat, lying on her back now.

He sighed. "I just don't want you beating yourself up. I know how much of a people pleaser you are."

She huffed in annoyance.

He inched closer, slipping a hand into hers. "It'll be okay. She'll forgive you. She might even see sense, see that we really are one family now."

She nodded but was doubtful.

"What's really bugging you, Casey?" he asked seriously. He knew something was up.

She sighed. He knew her too well.

"I thought that…well I hoped that…" she started again, letting out a sigh. "I was delusional. I had convinced myself that Gran really HAD been too busy to come to the wedding, to come see us, that really underneath the hard shell she really wanted to meet you guys, to welcome you to the family. But I knew otherwise. My heart just didn't want to believe that."

Derek squeezed her hand slightly. So slightly he probably hadn't even realized he had done it on instinct. "You like to see the best in people. It's not always a bad thing."

She chuckled lightly. "Not always, but it certainly doesn't help things, especially at times like this. I love my grandmother and all but she really needs to _lighten up_."

It was Derek's turn to laugh now. "Four years ago and you wouldn't be saying that. Face it, she hasn't been exposed enough to the Venturis. You were like her once upon a time, judging people by their behaviour before getting to know them. You were just as stiff and uptight." he teased.

Casey had to admit he had a point. She once found his arrogant smirk an infuriating disgrace whereas now, though it still irritated her, she had grown a small fondness for it. It embodied the man who wore it: confident, witty, mischievous and more to it than meets the eye. Four years ago, she had disliked Derek Venturi with every fibre in her being. Now she couldn't imagine her life without him.

"Things have definitely changed in the past four years." she agreed.

"Well, we for one can be in the same room, bed in fact, without _too_ much fear of manslaughter."

"Yes, you definitely don't hate me now, huh?" she said, blushing as she thought of earlier at the dock.

Derek corrected his throat awkwardly, understanding, but didn't offer any kind of explanation. It didn't really need one. His body's reaction had done the talking.

Casey blushed a deep crimson, almost as embarrassed as he was. It was made obvious that he was very attracted to her. No need to mention the fact that she felt the same about him, that sometimes during their more heated fights she wanted to run at him and tear his clothes off, without understanding the impulse why.

After he contained himself, he continued the conversation more seriously.

"Case, I never hated you. You should know that. I was threatened by you and angry at my dad for moving on from my mom when I was still under the delusion that one day we'd revert back to the family we used to be, before the fights, the overworking, the accusations. I grew up. But you didn't make it easy for me, challenging me from day one like you did." he added teasingly, almost affectionate in his tone.

She smiled. "Well I had already let one man in my life walk all over me and my family, I wasn't about to let another." she countered with a smirk nearly worthy of a Venturi.

He laughed, only at the sight not the words, and ruffled her hair fondly.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I am _kind of _bummed to be leaving this place tomorrow."

Casey was surprised. Derek hadn't even wanted to go in the beginning and now he wanted to stay? But she remembered painfully (why did that hurt anyways?) about Roxy, the 'hot brunette'.

"Me too. I love this place. I have to say as much as I dislike your and Edwin's poor manners, it has been interesting having you guys here. It makes it feel like home again." she said happily, snuggling down in the warm but light blankets.

He settled down beside her.

"Face it Case, you love the Venturis. 'They bring color to your black and white world.'" he added, grinning and she smacked him, but was laughing.

"Why do you always have to steal my diary anyways? I write crap in there just because I know you'll read it." she said stoutly.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure. So you don't love Marti? Edwin? My dad?" he asked pointedly.

She smiled. "Derek, I love my entire family. As much as I complain some days, I can't imagine life any other way now that I've had it."

"Every member?" he asked slyly, raising an eyebrow.

"Every one."

He smiled in return, looking a little proud.

"How about you? You've seemed to grow tolerance to the McDonalds too."

"We're the McDonald-Venturis for a reason now. The only division we make nowadays are the ones we choose to and are temporary." he explained.

Casey knew him well enough to know what he meant. Despite their fights and disagreements, the insults were not meant to hurt, they were family and he loved his family. Even her.

"Why do we fight, Derek?" she asked innocently as they lay side by side, facing each other.

He smirked. "You fight with me because I infuriate you. I fight with you because…" he trailed off, seeming to mull it over.

When he didn't speak after a few moments, Casey took her turn. "You don't _infuriate_ me _exactly_…" she said, not sounding very convincing. Derek laughed.

"OH I do. But you don't hate me for it and that's something. I fight with you because it's entertaining, it's fun, it's routine really. I enjoy hearing your voice go screechy, you get huffy and sometimes your face gets all red and blotchy-"

"Der-ek!" she whined.

He laughed. "And that, of course, is the main reason. That sound is the sound of success. Success in pissing you off."

She rolled her eyes. "We could really agree more often, or compromise. You haven't always been completely unreasonable in the past."

"You hear that? That's you, subtly insulting me. It's like breathing for us. It keeps things interesting. You can compromise with someone else, but you won't ever find someone as fun to argue with as me."

"Your ego seems to be taking up all the breathing room in here. Could it get any bigger?"

"Probably." he drawled, winking once, that glint in his eye showing his amusement.

She giggled, realizing that she was now leaning her head on his shoulder. Somehow they had migrated closer to each other during their conversation. How did that keep happening anyways?

"You really are one of a kind, Venturi."

"Stoking my ego…" he sing-songed at her, grinning now.

She chuckled but didn't retort. After some thought, she spoke honestly.

"I think when we first started fighting, it was because we were both hurting and felt challenged by the other. We both wanted to be the one calling the shots like we usually did and there was just too much change happening at once. But after that, when we slowly got used to each other, we kept it up because that is how we learned how to relate to each other, by arguing. Nowadays we just do it because, like you said, it keeps things interesting. It's what makes us Derek and Casey."

"Going to start combining our names like those celebrities?" he added sarcastically, although she knew he agreed with what she said. He just wanted to steer it away from feelings and girly crap.

She rolled her eyes. "They only do that for romantic couples."

They both paled at that statement and looked away from each other's eyes.

"Like I'd ever fall for the Venturi charm." Casey taunted.

"Hey, your mom did. Like mother, like daughter." he teased, glad they were back to their routine.

"I still wonder how that happened." she said dreamily, thinking back to the early days of her mom's relationship with George.

Derek's mind travelled back too, to the times before the marriage to the early days of the blended family.

And somehow they got to talking. Really talking. And laughing together. It was so easy, effortless, and a part of them wondered what had changed exactly. Was it the no parents? The fact that they were alone, free, no supervision? That they grew up? That now that they were adults going to university they could relax and quit putting up the act?

Of course the hours that passed were filled with anecdotes, light conversation, deep conversation, and interlaced with arguments that would never cease to stop. She _was_ Casey and he _was_ Derek. Asking them to stop arguing was like asking for the world to stop turning. If they stopped, the earth would stop. It was that simple.

But by the time the early hours of the morning hit and exhaustion began to take over, somehow the two almost-adults could be found in a much similar position of the morning before. This time however Casey's shoulders were against his chest, one of his arms draped over her waist while the other curled up behind her back.

Derek breathed in the sweet smell of her shampoo before sleep overtook him.

Casey lay awake, for once not freaking over the fast change of the world, and smiled a little when she looked down at his hand resting over hers.

She hadn't been wrong before. But now, this, _this_ truly felt like home.

* * *

In the morning, it was Derek who woke up first.

The first thing he noticed was the warm, soft body next to his. He opened his eyes slowly to find a peacefully sleeping Casey in his arms.

It was natural instinct really, the smile that instantly graced his face. His mind wandered to the night before. They had talked for hours on end without even noticing the time passing. He couldn't remember ever doing that with anyone, not even Sam. It was so effortless and…freeing or something sappy. It made him feel a lot _lighter_ than he had in a long time.

He didn't know when things had really shifted between him and Casey. They used to despise each other, or at least act that way. But somehow somewhere along the line they became the most important people in each others lives. As much as he groaned about coming to her rescue, he knew there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Casey McDonald. And that freaked him out.

He quickly, but carefully, released her, leaving the room to wash his face and clear his head. His thoughts and feelings were swirling in a big tornado mass at the moment and he had never been a fan of feelings.

His thoughts averted to Roxy. Should he tell her he was leaving? They had a 'thing' but it wasn't anything serious, just a summer short-term-while-you're-here-let's-have-some-fun type of fling. He knew it wouldn't turn into anything long term. Plus he wasn't interested in long distance when he hadn't even seen the pool of available girls at Queens. He was still young but had done enough speed dating to recognize what he was looking for in a mate at this time. He would know when he found them, and Roxy so far was not that girl.

After showering and getting ready for the day, Derek went to the bedroom to start packing his suitcase. He let Edwin, Lizzie and Marti in on what was going on. Marti had only looked to the floor sadly, while Edwin sighed and Lizzie looked disappointed in the result but pleased that Casey had chosen to stick together as a family.

As Derek fought with the zipper on his suitcase, Casey woke up.

"Der?" she asked sleepily, hurriedly fixing her dishevelled hair for some reason.

He smiled. "I finished packing so you can't nag me this morning. Most of your stuff is packed already so after your shower, we'll eat something and head out." he told her, standing beside the bed so she was sitting next to him.

"Wow, I'm impressed. It's early…well for you." she added, looking up at him with a smirk.

He chuckled. "I was awake and didn't feel like listening to you ranting the five hour trip home. If you stay nice, I _might_ just sit beside you on the bus on the drive home."

She smiled, feeling her face warm a little at the thought. What was with her this morning? "What an honour. The Great Derek Venturi… wants to sit with _me_?" she asked sarcastically.

He grinned at her. "Count your blessings. It hasn't happened yet. Many females would shove you out of the way to get in your place."

"Only because they planned on _shoving_ their tongue down your throat right afterwards." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not completely against that idea." he murmured with a wink before casually leaving her alone to pack.

Casey sat dumbfounded. She and Derek had been _flirting_, at least somewhat. And she hadn't even noticed! It was just like regular banter between them, although a little more suggestive topic. But the real kicker was… had he not just admitted that he would gladly make-out with her? Sure, yesterday she found out he was attracted to her so maybe that was the only meaning behind his words, but last night…when they were talking, when she was learning so much about his past and he hers, she started to feel differently towards him. Sure he was still a pain in the ass, that would never change, but her affection for him was growing. Could it be growing into something more?

Casey shook her head, refusing to get that far in. She climbed off of the bed and gathered her things to shower.

* * *

Breakfast went by quickly. Casey was tuning out everyone, eating quietly. She still hadn't told Gran they were all leaving. Gran wasn't there for breakfast today. She ate a lot earlier because there was a lot to get done in the morning around the lodge.

Casey was watching Derek out of the corner of her eye, trying to figure out what had _him_ so quiet. He seemed distracted. Probably sad about leaving his summer fling. Casey sighed. Things would be different when they returned home. They would revert back to their arguing selves. She loved their night of sharing but she knew Derek would rather pretend it never happened, right? They had just talked about whatever but it meant the world to her, learning more about him and his views on things, seeing his more sensitive side and less of the obnoxious cocky jerk usually on display. She had always known Derek Venturi had good inside him, but it was regularly masked.

But now it had to be like it had never happened. But maybe if they stayed…well it was too late now. Gran _never_ changed her mind.

Casey helped carry the last of the suitcases out of the cabin. Her siblings were scattered around the lodge, meeting ends before they left. She wondered sadly if Derek was off kissing Roxy goodbye right then.

"What's this?" a voice suddenly asked, concerned.

Casey looked up to see Gran coming down the front steps, curious as to why Casey was surrounded by so many suitcases while the Venturi boys were nowhere to be seen.

She sighed, feeling tearful already. Her grandmother looked upset, seeming to understand slowly what was going on. "Gran, if the Venturi boys are leaving, we're _all_ leaving."

"What? In heavens name, why?" she stutter, shocked.

"Because we're _family_."

Her expression became irritable. "Casey, if you're trying to blackmail me into changing my mind it won't work because-"

"You never change your mind." her granddaughter finished unhappily.

"Casey, this is not like you." she told her sternly, looking disappointed.

Casey wanted to say something like how would she know her when she had been so absent in her life in the past four years, but Lizzie interrupted before she could speak.

"Casey! Has anyone seen Marti?" she asked desperately. Edwin and Derek were running over too.

"No…"

"Us either." Edwin chipped in.

Felicia looked worried now. "This is my responsibility-"

Derek cut in harshly. "I'll handle this Felicia, she's my sister."

Casey looked at him admiringly. Derek was such an overprotective big brother. It was kind of…attractive. He proceeded to go through all the possible locations she could be, being so professional, considering her state of mind, when they last saw her, what she talked about at breakfast.

"The marsh! She was talking about wanting to see the heron again at breakfast." Lizzie exclaimed, jumping up and down now, hoping that that might be the solution.

"Where is this marsh?" Derek asked, already heading to the canoes. Casey was right at his heels while Lizzie gave them instructions.

Edwin gave Derek a flare gun to signal when they found her since all three on shore were worried sick by now.

Casey and Derek paddled out, already arguing over how to paddle.

"I'm the one who went to camp for five years!"

"Okay, you stern!" he said irritably, standing up. The boat wobbled dangerously.

They met in the middle, attempting to switch places. The boat was swaying sickeningly, both nearly falling into the dark water numerous times. At one point, Derek caught her around the waist, holding her tightly to him so she didn't fall in. They were pressed together almost like he was dipping her in a dance. He gazed straight into her eyes, watching her as she bit her lip nervously. Another small gust of wind nearly toppled them over so they quickly separated with a quiet thanks from Casey before they continued on their way.

"There's the canoe!" Casey suddenly shouted, seeing the overturned yellow boat floating in the middle of the water.

"Where's Marti?" Derek demanded angrily, searching the clearings for a sign of his sister.

There wasn't one.


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY SORRY SORRY! I took forever to update again. Ive been tweaking this chapter forever, I had it finished before I posted the last chapter and Im STILL not sure if its where I want to be, but its been far too long since Ive posted, so here it is.

I could give you the usual list of excuses but Ill save you the boredom.

I will try my best to update again soon, I am going to try to get a good chunk in today, but I have hit a small blip, not sure exactly where to go from here, but I am doing my best to leap past it :) You guys will be the first to know!

Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, favourites, you name it. You guys are the best, and the reason why I get so focused when I DO get to my writing :)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

Derek felt his heart drop from his chest. His little sister, his baby Smarti, was nowhere to be seen. He was about to leap out of the boat to search for her in the water when he saw a figure jump up from behind a bush.

* * *

"DEREK! CASEY! OVER HERE!" she hollered, leaping up and down.

Derek and Casey paddled faster, feeling so relieved. Casey got out of the canoe and immediately rushed to Marti's side, pulling her into a hug.

"Please don't be mad!" Marti begged.

Casey laughed under her breath. "We're not mad, just so glad you're okay."

Derek crossed his arms, standing a few feet away. "I'm mad." he cut in with a glare. "Don't ever go off like that. You have to tell someone. Especially on water, it's dangerous."

She scared him half to death. What if something _had_ happened to her? It was too awful to even think about.

Marti's eyes were wet now. Being stranded had obviously scared her, and Derek's anger wasn't helping. "I'm _really _sorry, Smerek." she whispered pleadingly.

It was his Smarti, so Derek's expression immediately softened and he came over to pull her into a hug.

"Look, isn't it beautiful!" Marti exclaimed, breaking the group hug to point out the heron.

"Incredibly beautiful." Casey gushed at the elegant bird.

"Not bad." Derek replied, smiling a little, his eyes flashing to Casey's impressed face. Proof that there were more beautiful things out there.

* * *

Arriving back, Felicia apologized for upsetting Marti and happily announced that for once, she had _changed her mind_. They could _ALL_ stay.

Everyone went their separate ways happily. Derek returned to sunbathing, Marti and Lizzie exploring, Edwin hanging out with Sven and Ben, and Casey to studying.

Casey watched as Derek ran off moments later with Roxy on her dad's big motorboat. Sighing, she remembered that Derek wasn't having these confusing feelings about her. He was used to being friends with lots of girls. He probably had those kinds of chats all the time with Sally and …well maybe not Kendra or Emily, but …well maybe just Sally. But still!

It was more than she could say for herself. Her and Sam argued relentlessly anytime they tried to have a conversation, because he was so laidback and she was so over-the-top they couldn't agree on anything. They had both grown up since their early days crushes, and now were perfectly content chatting as friends. But not the way her and Derek had the night before. As for Max, well, he liked football, sports, and not much else. Truman liked girls, making out, and being irritating. She and Noel had a lot more in common so their chats could go much deeper. She rather missed Noel. And Trevor. She learned a lot about guy-girl friendships through them and they were really decent people. Maybe her and Derek could be friends, despite their past differences. Even in her head, it sounded weird.

Luckily, a creak on the stairs made her look up from her reading to find Jesse, the cute waiter from the night before, standing before her with a smile.

"Oh sorry, are you busy?" he asked, noticing the rather large book in her hands, understanding it wasn't just light reading.

"Um no, not really, what's up?" she asked. She blushed. She wasn't the type to say 'what's up' so casually. It just wasn't her style. Jesse didn't notice, continuing on with a shy look on his face.

"Well I was thinking about last night, and how good a dancer you were…" Cue more blushing from Casey. "And I wondered if you wanted to work on a routine with me? I've got half a day off and felt like trying some new choreography. I'd love to get another dancer's input."

Dance more with this guy? Definitely something she wanted to do. "I would love to." Casey said happily, but her gaze drifted down to her book. "But maybe I shouldn't… I set myself a study schedule this summer." she admitted.

Jesse simply smiled and waved a dismissive hand. "No worries. Enjoy." he called over his shoulder, heading off in the direction of the empty ball hall they used for bigger events at the lodge sometimes.

That was _it_? He wasn't even going to _try _to convince her? He just gave up, didn't press her at all.

Wait, why was she complaining? That meant he was understanding and supportive of her decision. He _respected_ her wishes, didn't try to manipulate her or change her mind. That was nice. Just what she always wanted in a guy, right? No pressure?

She glanced over at the empty lounge chair that once held her step-brother. Yeah, you know what? Maybe she would go with him. After all, he was a perfect gentleman.

* * *

Derek had spent the afternoon at Roxy's, sunbathing and awkwardly holding hands. Her cockiness about getting whatever she wanted sort of put Derek off. Maybe it was because it was hitting too close to home. He knew now why his family found the behaviour so frustrating. It was…just irritating.

Roxy was convinced that her father was going to get Felicia to sell the lodge. Although Derek's feelings for Casey's grandmother were less than enthusiastic, he still didn't like how Doug Dunbarton was planning on building a resort where her 'quaint little lodge' was located. Roxy didn't seem like the type of girl who cared much about nature. After all she was living in an energy-sucking cottage for the summer, most technology and gadgets unnecessary and just plain wasteful.

Not that Derek cared. But Lizzie ranted about it so much it was permanently reeling in his brain. Yep. Exactly.

But after Roxy's comments, she reached a hand between their chairs to hold his hand. He thought that was sort of sweet. He had been telling her how much he enjoyed her company so he felt he should demonstrate his thoughts by returning the gesture. She smiled at him when his fingers intertwined with hers, but he put his sunglasses back over his eyes to hide his slightly bored expression. He expected to feel more from the contact but nothing much yet.

* * *

Casey spent the afternoon dancing and flirting with Jesse. He teased her and she found it so easy to be the same way back.

She was surprised how comfortable she was with him. Especially as a dance partner. Many times over she found herself hugging him, even coming close to kissing. They joked around and Casey honestly felt like she had known him much longer than a few days.

Later on, he stopped them after a spin, smiling tenderly at her.

"_And_ face each other."

She smiled up at him. "Got it."

"Okay. Look at my eyes."

"I am looking at you." she said confidently, keeping her face upturned to his, nodding.

He chuckled. "No, you're looking at my eyebrows. Look at my eyes." he instructed sweetly, levelling his gaze with hers to demonstrate his point.

She glanced away, blushing. "But then its so… personal…" she muttered shyly, not wanting to tell him that his eyes reminded her of another pair of chocolate brown eyes. Thinking of Derek while dancing was very dangerous. She could far too easily forget the steps.

"Dancing is _supposed_ to be personal." Jesse teased.

She giggled and joined him again, this time trying to concentrate on her steps and dance partner, and not letting her mind wander.

After their rehearsal, Jesse thanked her, kissing both cheeks in farewell.

Casey smiled. He was so gentle, so kind.

"Hey Casey… I was wondering. If you're not busy tonight, would you want to have dinner at my cabin? I was planning on making some pasta, but it always makes too much for one person…" he explained.

Casey smiled, about to decline, when he saw Derek leaving on Roxy's boat. It was getting dark now so it was obvious he was going back over there for a romantic evening in, possibly staying overnight.

"That sounds great, Jesse." she exclaimed, forcing extra enthusiasm in her voice.

* * *

At the Dunbarton's place, Derek learned that Roxy did appreciate the beauty of nature, especially the marsh, thanks to her grandfather.

He noticed her eyes getting dewy and felt bad for bringing it up at all.

"Forget I said anything." he murmured apologetically. He couldn't stand tears. Especially Casey's. But making any girl cry sucked.

His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and she tilted her head up to look at him, smiling a little, before he leaned forward to kiss her.

She wasn't a bad kisser, at all actually. It was obvious she had a lot of practice, and based on her looks and self-confidence he could tell why, but Derek still was only feeling a dull spark.

But she was fun to hang out with and very pretty, so when she upped the passion and straddled his lap, he complied. He kissed her faster, letting his mind go numb so he didn't have to think about anything, or anyone else. Casey always had a way of nagging into the back of his mind at the worst of times.

"C'mon Derek, let's go to my room before my dad finds you and kicks you out." she giggled, pulling him by the hand up the stairs.

Derek was going to argue, but remembered that Casey wasn't at dinner, which meant she was with Jesse, which meant she _liked_ Jesse, which meant that she was probably off kissing him and being cutesy by now. He continued up the stairs, forcing a smile and wondering why his step-sister refused to leave his thoughts. She had never been so active in his brain as she had been this trip.

Roxy pulled him into her room with a mischievous smile and Derek followed suit, eager to rid the images flooding his brain.

* * *

Casey felt nervous when she got to Jesse's cabin. It was quite small, but was provided for him since he was a waiter, so that wasn't surprising. On the outside it looked like the ones from Dirty Dancing, her favourite movie, except definitely bigger since it was equipped with a kitchenette and living room, and the bedroom was a room with a door not the entrance way. Jesse led her inside by her hand, intertwining their fingers, and moved back to the stove where he was mixing the delicious smelling sauce.

"It's an old Italian recipe that's been in my family for generations." he explained as he stirred.

Casey closed her eyes and inhaled. It smelled absolutely wonderful. Spices and vegetable hues of scents filled her nose. Jesse smiled at her and offered her the wooden serving spoon. She tentatively sipped some of the steaming sauce.

"Wow. That's amazing! I didn't know you could cook." she exclaimed, stupidly since they hardly knew each other at all.

He chuckled. "Italians love their food. I've been cooking since I was young. How about you?" he asked, clearly interested in her past which was much less interesting than his.

She smiled a little. "My mom taught me to cook, although my dad apparently was good too. He usually worked long days so my mom always prepared dinner. Curse of being a lawyer I guess." she added, feeling a familiar heavy weight clench in her chest.

She felt she had chosen the practical option for university. Her double major, her electives, it was all planned out. But when it came down to it, did she really want to have nights where she stayed late at the office, missing out on spending time with her family and friends? Did she want to have to call and cancel numerous dinner plans and dates with her boyfriend because something came up at work? She knew every job had its downsides, but sitting in an office all day…sure it seemed like keener Casey would live for that…but it just didn't quite feel right…

"You seem like you're miles away." Jesse commented gently, rubbing a hand up and down her waist affectionately.

She forced a smile. "Just thinking about the fall. Derek says I have 'Futuritis', and he is totally right, although that is the _only_ thing he is right about."

"You two are a funny pair." he said amusedly.

She raised her eyebrows, confused, and he just smiled.

"Let's eat, before it gets cold." he told her, pulling out her chair for her.

Casey sat, enjoying the princess treatment already. Isn't this the type of chivalrous, sweet guy she had always wanted?

* * *

Dinner was delicious and after eating they spent a couple hours talking about their lives, how they got into dancing, random tidbits they had in common, how he enjoyed New York, etc. There was about eighteen years of things to talk about so the night flew by. Casey really enjoyed Jesse's company. He was just such a decent guy.

And when they were laughing easily together later and he started kissing her, she was all too happy to oblige. He kept it toned down and sweet which made her feel safe and comfortable…but that was it. It felt nice. Which is, you know, _nice_…but kind of boring.

Maybe he just didn't want to pressure her, or rush her. Casey kissed him a little more eagerly, trying to ease him into upping the passion. He reciprocated, slightly.

Did he not want her? Was she not desirable to him? She wasn't promiscuous but she wasn't a prude either.

Luckily for him, since she was about to stop them, he pulled her over onto his lap and kissed her harder. Finally she felt evidence that he did indeed want her.

Maybe he was just nervous. That was understandable. And cute.

They broke apart for air, leaning their forwards against each other.

Jesse looked up at her, smiling, cupping her cheek, letting a thumb caress her cheekbone.

"You're so beautiful, Casey." he murmured.

Typically, she blushed, smiling.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's getting pretty late. You know, if you wanted, you could always stay over tonight." he added thoughtfully, leaving it completely up to her, his voice giving no pressure.

Casey knew he wasn't asking for sex. Jesse was literally so sweet he would just want a sleep companion so they could learn more about each other.

But her mind reminded her of her current sleep companion. It was funny. Although she and Derek had always argued and done everything to fight with one another, they didn't tattle on each other. She knew if she stayed out for the night, Derek wouldn't let anyone know. He'd cover for her. They always managed to bail each other out, especially in the past couple years.

But she still found herself shaking her head, politely declining but thanking him for the offer, before heading to the door for the goodnight.

It was time to face the truth. As scary as the unknown was, Casey was smart enough to know that the way her mind always strayed to another guy when she was spending time romantically with someone else was not right. It wasn't fair to do that to such a great guy. Although she was afraid, she had to face the music, her own this time.

Her denial was powerful but it didn't change the facts.

It was time to talk to Derek.


	7. Chapter 7

Im back again! :) Not as long a wait as last time ;)

However, Im SO sorry I took this long. I planned to update about two days after I last did. Especially because you guys reviewed so much and so nicely and it makes me want to update super fast.

But I literally have chopped this chapter to pieces. I rewrote it a dozen times. I have never rewritten a chapter so much in my writing career, sheesh! But I think Ive got it mostly where I want it now. I had so many plans for this chapter, and only the smallest of the small things stayed that way. The majority of my writing I planned is moved to the next chapter. My writing just tends to take a life of its own. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesnt, let me know ;)

Apologies for any OOCness. A confession from Derek came up when I didn't expect it, and, well, I felt he needed to let it out :)

Thank you to those who reviewed, and those who alerted and favourited, and simply read. You're all fabulous.

ENJOY!

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

Casey convinced Jesse that she would be fine walking alone to her cabin. He wasn't completely for it, but he understood that she was stubborn and that she had her reasons for wanting to be alone. Even he could tell her mind had been elsewhere tonight.

She walked briskly, feeling empowered and eager to talk to him….until she stopped short. Derek was at Roxy's. He wasn't even there.

Disappointment and insecurities flooded her mind as she slowed her pace, changing direction and heading to the dock. She lowered herself gracefully, hugging her knees as she looked out at the moon glimmering on the surface of the still lake.

She was feeling self-conscious again. Derek was off making out with Roxy…and for all she knew, doing more than that.

How could she bring up feelings with the guy who was repulsed by anything close to them. And would Derek ever be able to feel the same way? They had fought since the moment they met and he played that Meet-Derek-Who-Is-Really-Ralph prank on her. Sure, they had their nice moments, but they had plenty of _less_ nice moments. Plus their 'nice' moments were probably 'feel good family moments'.

She sighed. Derek, if anything, thought of her as a sister. And if he didn't, it was because he was too repulsed to even want to be legally related to her.

But she thought back to that morning, their first morning here. She was sure there was something in his eyes, mirroring hers, and that something might have happened had they not been interrupted. Plus the moment at the lake. And the 'flirting' or whatever it was.

She exhaled heavily again, hugging her knees tighter. She was probably wrong. They were step-siblings. It was wrong, at least to some people. Legal incest, if you will.

"Casey?" a familiar voice came, concern obvious in the tone.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Derek standing at the end of the short dock, a few feet away, looking at her worriedly. He approached her quickly and when the cool wind blew she realized a few tears were on her face.

"What happened? Did Jesse try something? Did he hurt you?" Derek demanded, dropping next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Jesus Case, you're freezing. How long have you been out here?" he asked, rubbing along her arms now. He shook out of his leather jacket and draped it around her before pulling her against his chest again, trying to warm her up.

More tears slipped out at his sweetness. It was strange how different the Derek she knew was to the one he portrayed at school.

"It's nothing." Casey whispered, but leaned her head on his collarbone, inhaling his distinctive scent from his jacket. She couldn't help herself.

"Come on, let's talk inside." he murmured, kissing her forehead and pulling her to her feet. He slung an arm around her shoulders and led her back to their cabin.

Casey let him lead her, smiling a little to herself. Sometimes she saw what all those girls saw in him. There was something special about Derek Venturi.

* * *

They separated once they reached the cabin, heading inside to their bedroom.

"Just let me get changed." Casey said softly, grabbing her pyjamas and leaving for the bathroom.

Derek wondered what was up with Casey. She had been crying. He swore, if that guy had hurt her in any way, he was done for…

Derek didn't know why he always pulled the older brother role out on Casey. She had shown him many times that she could take care of herself. And him, as it turned out.

But they were family, right?….why did that always sound weird?

Okay, so he knew why that was, but still. Admitting, even to himself, that he had…ugh _feelings_ for his STEP-SISTER of all people was just…unpleasant.

Casey returned a few short minutes later.

He himself had thrown on pyjama pants and an old band t-shirt. He was leaning back against the headboard, staring at the ceiling. She quickly got herself situated on the bed and lied down.

Derek, noticing her position, did the same, lying so he was facing her.

"What happened?" he repeated, looking at her seriously.

Casey smiled at his concern. "_Nothing_, Derek. I mean it. Jesse is a perfect gentleman. He was sweet, chivalrous, kind, gentle…he didn't pressure me or rush me…"

Derek clapped his hands over his face. "Please, please, _please_ tell me you didn't…ha-…have…" He couldn't even say it.

Casey was confused at first, but when she finally caught on she burst out laughing. "No Derek, I did not _sleep _with him. For crying out loud, I just met the guy a few days ago. I didn't sleep with Sam and he was my boyfriend the longest."

Derek felt unexpected relief wash over him, for both confessions. Although he figured by now Sam would've slipped up and told him. But considering the way Derek reacted when he found out Sam _liked_ Casey, he probably was smart enough to know that giving the dirty details of their relationship would be suicidal.

"Not that it's any of your business who I …do that with." Casey added stoutly.

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's my job to look out for you, as your brother."

"You'renotmybrother." she mumbled. He wasn't supposed to hear, but he did alright.

"What happened to '_same difference'_?" he asked sarcastically, and Casey smiled when she realized he didn't like calling them siblings either.

"I don't know… I just think that our relationship isn't a sibling one…it's sort of…unique…special…thing." she said quietly, embarrassed.

"Whatever, princess." he said, but was hiding a genuine smile.

She noticed, but didn't say anything, knowing his avoidance of emotions.

"So quit changing the subject. What happened? Why were you crying?" Derek demanded.

Casey sighed. "I didn't even realize I was until you came. I just was thinking about how Jesse was such a decent guy, one of the few, and how I…" she trailed off.

"How you…" Derek pressed.

"How I wish I was more interested in him…how I wish I felt more when I was with him and that I wasn't…bored…" she admitted.

"HA! Yeah, I figured twinkle toes would be a little boring. Too proper and poised and…" Derek went on to do awful imitations of how fancy Jesse always looked, with overly proper posture and holding his arms up and twisting like he was dancing a few centuries back. His facial expressions were what really pushed her over the edge and before she knew it, she had collapsed with him on the bed, howling with laughter.

He grinned right back at her, his arm somehow had winded around her shoulders, and let her cry-laugh into his chest. His other hand rested on her waist as she finally caught her breath.

"Well how's your new girlfriend? She probably actually did dances like that at fancy rich people dinner parties."

Derek chuckled. "She's not my new girlfriend. In fact, I don't think she's the happiest with me."

Casey raised an eyebrow at him when he didn't continue. He sighed and proceeded.

"I went to her house tonight to watch movies and hang out. She wanted to be more…physical. And yeah, she's attractive and all, but she wanted us to go to her room and after realizing how far she wanted to go, I made an excuse and left."

"You turned down _sex_ with her?" Casey asked incredulously.

Derek started. "No! I mean, well yeah, but that wasn't what I meant." he told her amusedly. "Even the stuff just below that. I don't know her that well and I'm not into passing second base with someone I hardly know. I get that you think I'm some man-whore, but I have morals." he added a little sourly.

Casey immediately felt bad. She hadn't meant to assume anything. But when you put bedroom and hot girl together in a sentence, her mind automatically assumes the worst. Especially because she knew the pair was really attracted to each other. Teenage hormones gone wild and all that other crap parents spew.

"I'm sorry. I know you're not…like that. So are you going to see her again?" she asked casually, but was burning to know.

He shrugged. "Guess it's up to her. But I don't really feel that much with her…she's fun and all, but there's no spark to keep me interested." he confessed nonchalantly.

"Huh." was all Casey said. They both had found their (supposed) perfect matches but felt nothing. I mean, Jesse was everything Casey had ever asked for. So why didn't she feel more from kissing him?

"Guess it's a good thing they're just summer flings. We don't have to worry about your heart breaking at the end of the summer." he added with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. His inability to have his own heart break was bull. She remembered him after Sally left. He wanted to play off the whole strong man thing but she saw right through him.

"Why do you do that?" she asked him.

"Do what? Make fun of you? I don't know, it's easy, effortless, rather fun and entertaining…"

"No. Make yourself out to have no feelings."

He laughed. "I don't really possess them."

"Yes you do! I saw you today, when you thought we lost Marti…"

"Don't say that." he cut in coldly. That thought was enough to break him. He loved his baby sister with all of his heart. He wouldn't mention that to anyone, but it was true.

"_See_! You feel something when I say that. The thought _terrifies_ you. It _hurts _you."

"Casey, drop it." he told her firmly.

The atmosphere had completely changed from moments before when they were laughing and joking. But Casey was persistent. She could feel herself getting closer to unlocking the mystery of the man before her. She would not back down now.

"Derek, why do emotions scare you? Why do you run from tears? Who hurt you so badly in your past that causes you to put up these walls?"

He reached his breaking point. "My MOM, okay?" he shouted, forgetting about the sleeping siblings next door. "She abandoned me and Marti and Edwin! She chose a career over her family! I had to watch my little sister grow up without a mother. I had to listen to my dad break down every other night, trying to hold it all together for us but unable to handle such a burden. I had to comfort Edwin while he begged me to tell him what _he _did to make her leave us. I mean, Marti looked up to me. ME of all people! I'm so far from a role model it's just stupid. But while other kids were going on camping trips and playing the newest game, I was changing diapers and teaching Edwin the multiplication table."

He was cussing now, more pissed than he'd been in years. He hated talking about it.

"And the worst part is? I can't even hate her because she's my _mother_. But she's out there, living her high class life while my dad would not eat many nights so we could. I basically raised my siblings myself. We scarcely survived, living paycheque to paycheque. I did what I could but there wasn't much I could do that young besides a paper route and mowing the odd neighbours lawn. Luckily after my dad got promoted and Marti got out of diapers and that sort of stuff we had it a bit easier."

"I got used to heading the family. Heck, even my dad listened to me rather than tried to lead. He left it up to me. When your family came, why do you think I refused to bow down from my title? I was the man of the house. I didn't need some _female_ coming in and messing it all up again. I had grown so resentful by the time I was fourteen, I didn't want your mom coming into our lives either. I couldn't watch my family go through the same thing."

He paused, catching his breath from his rant. When he continued his voice was much gentler.

"But your mom isn't like that. I never knew that people could be so kind and loving. From the beginning she treated me like her own. I hadn't known what it felt like to have a real mother. I slowly grew more trusting and accepted our family for what it is, however dysfunctional. But I still can't handle tears. It's easier just not to feel. It's less painful." he whispered finally.

Casey simply stared up at him, her fingers reaching up to brush his tears away. His eyes closed, eyelashes tickling her fingers, when her fingers curled to cup his face and she pulled his lips to hers.

Derek was shocked. Casey started kissing him. Catching on, he responded, digging his fingers into her back to hold her closer. Her tongue slid along his bottom lip and the open-mouthed kissing began properly.

Their tears mingled now where their mouths touched. Derek was still recovering from his honesty overload and Casey was too touched and overwhelmed with his confession that she couldn't do much else. Her hands were lost in his hair as she kissed him with everything she had.

"_Case_." he whispered, almost desperately, like he _needed _her.

The call of her name made a new burning inside her catch fire. He had already pulled her on top of him before she could react, but she merely pushed herself closer, needing him now too.

His hands couldn't decide where to stay. They wanted to touch every inch of her, memorize every groove her back possessed, search for some small imperfection she _had_ to have. He hadn't even realized that her mouth was moving down his neck. When her tongue probed at his pulse point, he let out a low moan. The grin against his skin made him pull her mouth back to his instantly.

Derek rolled them over, taking control. He never let Casey have the upper hand. This was no exception. He left kisses all over her face, unable to help himself, and he broke away when he felt her shaking beneath him.

But she was simply overwhelmed. This thing with Derek was causing her head to spin. And if he kept up this loving bit, well, she would easily shed clothes for him.

She pushed him away, just slightly so he knew she needed to catch her breath and not that she was upset in any way.

Derek acquiesced, understanding what she was feeling. He always knew his body wanted hers, and badly. He just didn't think it would be so …emotionally moving when it got there. As much as he enjoyed himself, he was a little overwhelmed himself.

They lay beside each other silently, catching their breath.

Derek was never good with words. So he simply pulled Casey to his chest, kissed her softly on the mouth, and then relaxed back into the pillows.

Casey smiled to herself, cuddling close. So Derek wasn't just into her for her looks. His actions suggested feelings, true honest-to-goodness feelings, and she loved that.

Her heart was still racing. That make-out session had really winded her. Derek always had had a way of sparking her to life, and kissing him was a whole new ballgame.

"So looks like you fell for the Venturi charm after all."

"Der-ek!"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you allllll for your wonderful feedback from last chapter. You all made me smile :)

I just want to make a few things clear about this chapter:

a) Casey and Derek did NOT sleep together, besides the literal sense. It is kind of suggested, but dont get too excited yet :P

b) There is implied Lizwin, but I left it so you could decide. I love McDonald-Venturi love of all kinds :)

c) I really didn't mean to make Felicia so evil. But, it's part of the conflict. I just ask that you remember that Felicia has never met the Venturis, not even George, and that she hasn't had years of them to wear her down. She hasn't seen that the good change in the McDonalds is because of the Venturis, she never witnessed any of Derek and Casey getting along, she never heard of Truman, Max, Sam or Sally. She has no knowledge whatsoever of all the times Derek helped Casey, and vice versa. She is close-minded, like Casey was when she first met Derek, but that WILL change, it just takes some time. She is protective of her family, and doesnt want to see Casey get hurt. And when you want to blame someone else for your mistakes, its easy to find reasons to dislike them. (Writing that part however, took some time. It was really hard to find things to not like about the Venturis, and emphasize them to the extreme :P)

d) Edwin and Lizzie have sort of a mature conversation. It seems a little aged for them, but remember that they are high school freshman now, and that Disney avoided any conversations NEAR that, even with the older siblings, so it really isn't that weird that they talk about it. I tried to keep it as awkward and such as it would be at that age, but still saying what I needed to say. I hope its not too OOC or anything :)

e) There will be more Dasey next chapter :) I just wanted to get the others in too.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter regardless !

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

Casey woke up first in the morning. Derek was now nestled into her side, his arm draped over her stomach. She smiled as memories of the night before came flooding back. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and causing the sleeping body next to her to stir.

Derek groaned. He enjoyed his sleep.

Casey sighed, smirking, and brushed the hair off his forehead. "Go back to sleep, Der. It's still early."

"Mmph." he mumbled, falling back to sleep instantly.

She giggled a little at his typical behaviour before slipping out of bed to get ready for the day.

She ran into Lizzie outside the tiny bathroom.

"Hey Casey. How'd you sleep? You seemed to be tossing and turning a lot last night." her younger sister commented in concern.

Casey blushed. "Uh…um…yeah I guess so…I mean, not the best…I'm alright though!" she added hurriedly.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "If you're sure…" she said, obviously confused, before leaving to go comb her wet hair.

Casey went into the bathroom and shut the door before anyone else could ask her any questions.

* * *

Felicia watched Jesse and Casey greet before breakfast. She sighed, seeing the difference from the day before. Something was different about Casey. Felicia knew her granddaughter and staff member had a date the night before, as he was off for the evening and she was missing at dinner. Casey never missed meals with the family.

But the date must have gone well as Jesse was pleased to see her. But Casey was a little more awkward. Felicia's eyes narrowed when she saw Casey say the words 'can we talk later?' Jesse nodded and whispered something in her ear before she broke away to sit with the family.

"Morning." she said happily when she sat down.

Casey looked around the table. Edwin was shovelling sausages in his mouth. Marti was piling an inedible amount of syrup on her pancakes. Lizzie was picking at her fruit salad, casually glancing up at her sister, returning her gaze to her food when she caught Casey looking at her.

Lizzie knew there was something up with Casey. She was too bright-eyed and jumpy this morning. But somehow Lizzie knew it wasn't to do with Jesse.

Sure enough, when Derek finally joined the table, Casey knocked over the salt and spilled a little of her orange juice. She blushed red when Derek smirked at her, knowing her clumsiness was in reaction to his presence. Klutzilla strikes again.

Lizzie sent Edwin a look. He looked back confused, his mouth overflowing with sausages. Lizzie looked away, shaking her head, looking disgusted. He swallowed with mild difficulty before casting a look between their siblings. He figured he must be missing something.

Sure enough, Casey and Derek were avoiding each others eyes and fighting knowing smiles. Casey would glance up, and look down blushing. Derek was simply smirking at his food like he was on top of the world. It was worse than junior high crushes. Edwin raised an eyebrow at Lizzie who made wide obvious eyes that they had to talk about this later.

But Lizzie was distracted when her grandmother mentioned that the marsh was going to be sold and drained, meaning the wildlife would be destroyed.

Then her ambition completely changed. The rare, essential ecosystems in the wetlands would be demolished. Draining the marsh would end the lives of many organisms, or at best, get them to migrate somewhere else. There was already so few left in the world.

That was it. Lizzie had to do something. Someone had to stand up for the wildlife around here. And Gran was far too defeated to do anything.

Now to convince everyone else to join in.

* * *

Casey headed out of the meal hall, planning on doing some reading before meeting Jesse for more dancing rehearsal, when she felt a familiar hand grip hers and pull her behind the building.

She couldn't help but giggle when Derek's hand rested on the small of her back and pressed their bodies together with a grin on his face.

"Derek, someone might see." she reminded him in a whisper.

"No one will be looking for us." he told her before dipping his head to kiss her.

Casey, as expected, got lost in kissing Derek. Her arms wrapped around his neck without thinking about it. She hated to admit it, _because_ he was Derek, but he was really good at this. She had never been so light-headed from a kiss before. Her mind was lost as his hands scrunched the shirt resting on her waist. He _knew _what he was doing.

They had kissed a lot last night, nearly getting carried away several times, but she couldn't find it in herself to regret anything. For once something her and Derek did felt _right_. Although she still lived for their arguments.

She kissed him back affectionately, trying not to smile so they wouldn't stop, but she knew they had to.

"Derek…what are we doing here?" she asked breathlessly, her palms on his chest to put a few inches between their faces. She still was wrapped in his arms, their bodies aligned.

"Kissing, duh. And they call _you_ the smart one." he teased, leaning in to resume the activity.

His lips met hers again gently, causing her eyes to close, before she got a hold of herself and separated them again.

"Derek, before we delve into this, whatever it is, I have to talk to Jesse, and you need to set things straight with Roxy. I'm not going to be the 'other woman'." she told him indignantly.

He sighed. "Fine, I guess you're right. But can we break the rules for just five more minutes?" he added mischievously.

The smirk is what got to Casey. She smiled and leaned the couple inches to reach his mouth. She could really get used to this bliss.

"CASEY! DEREK!" They heard Lizzie's calls and broke apart.

"So much for no one looking for us." Casey said disappointedly.

Derek strayed behind, so they could find Lizzie separately and not seem suspicious, but he still felt a little clench in his chest watching Casey walk away from him.

* * *

Edwin hung up the phone again, feeling defeated. Lizzie had given them all jobs to help save the marsh. They were going to have a rally, showcasing a talent show from the guests and staff of the Great Blue Heron lodge. Edwin's job was to get the press to come, and so far, things weren't looking up. He was too young to be taken seriously.

Lizzie bustled in as he let out yet another desolate sigh and put his head in his hands, frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked, although she already had a good feeling what it was about.

He gestured to the office phone, sitting up taller when he realized she had come in. "Ugh, getting people to come is just harder than I thought." he admitted.

Lizzie groaned. "Come on Edwin you're a mouthy guy, you can do this!" she told him seriously, stepping closer so he could see the truth in her eyes.

Edwin glanced away from her honest eyes, to her new hair, to her new look, to her new figure, and found himself blushing. He turned away, back to the phone, and picked it up determinedly, running a finger beneath the last phone number as he read it.

He pulled out a deep voice and began his spiel. Lizzie watched in admiration, bouncing on the balls of her feet as he won over the woman on the other end of the line.

Edwin thanked them and hung up the phone, unable to stop beaming. "They said they'll send a crew!"

"Edwin, you did it!" Lizzie squealed excitedly, both of them moving forward to hug before awkwardly stopping and double high-fiving instead.

Edwin was still on his I-just-impressed-Lizzie-high when he realized slowly when she was this flushed and excited, it sort of made his stomach twist. But in a good way.

She was glowing, all smiles. "I better go find Oscar. He's helping me with getting the bird sketches perfect." she told him, giggling a little in giddiness.

Then Edwin remembered Lizzie too had a summer fling.

But he still smiled.

"Mind if I join? Sven and Ben are off ogling Casey and it's really disturbing to watch." he told her.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely. We need all the help we can get. And speaking of Casey, did you not SEE her and Derek this morning? What was that all about?"

Edwin chuckled. "Maybe they're sleeping together. You know, all that 'teenage hormone' crap. Don't you remember Dad and Nora talking about it that time?" he reminded her as they crossed the lawn.

Lizzie shuddered. "Don't remind me. They wouldn't stop saying the word 'urges' and 'sexual tension'. I'm surprised they're even letting them go to the same school. They really think that any second Casey and Derek will be fighting then …well you know…" she muttered, not really wanting to put that in the same sentence as her siblings, even though she knew there was nothing wrong with the two of them being together.

In fact, she sort of hoped they would hurry up and come to their senses. It would make the household a lot more bearable. No more shoving each other's dates in the other's face's, no more lingering looks when the other walked away. The fights wouldn't stop, they just were too opposite of personalities, but at least they'd be happy.

"Pretty sure they were doing that last night." Edwin added, causing Lizzie to choke.

"You think? But by our calculations, they're not due to do that until Queens. And they wouldn't risk us overhearing anyways."

"Well the Dasey file calculations aren't always accurate. Leave it to Casey and Derek to avoid the norm."

"They are the _definition _of abnormal." Lizzie reminded him.

"Still, I think we should keep an eye on them. They might end up doing that soon, but we'll probably hear them…"

Lizzie gasped. "Ed-win, I do not need that mental image of our siblings, thank you!"

"Well what? Their fights can be heard from across the lake. It seems only fitting that-"

Her hands clapped over her ears. "La-la-la not listening to you!"

Edwin rolled his eyes at her immaturity, but inwardly he was in agreement. It was weird thinking of Casey and Derek …like that. "Fine. They may not be doing the dirty, or anytime soon, but this whole bed sharing thing is definitely bringing them closer in some way. Good work on that one by the way, Liz."

Lizzie grinned finally. "I know my sister well. As selfish as she can be, she's a decent person and has a heavy conscience. I knew when I had such a ready-made and true excuse, she would back down. But you convincing Derek to kick you out of his room and into the middle of our argument was impeccable timing. I couldn't have done it without you, Ed."

Edwin grinned back. "We are a team after all. I still can't believe they ended up agreeing to share a bed together. They were bound to know that something would spark between them if they spent so much time alone together."

Lizzie shrugged. "They probably did. That's why they agreed."

"They do love denial though. Four years of habit is hard to break." Edwin added thoughtfully as they joined the others for rally prep.

* * *

Marti scrubbed at her face with the washcloth, hoping the paint would come off. She had left her "helpers", who were currently engrossed in a paint war, to clean her 'war wounds' off in the bathroom, before she got a lecture later from Casey, or even Derek. Derek was a good big brother. He was fun and easygoing but he also knew when to be grownup.

Speaking of Derek, Marti glanced out of the small side window to see him creeping up behind Casey. His younger sister smirked, representing her surname well, when he suddenly wrapped his arms around Casey's waist, scaring the living daylights out of her.

"DER-EK!" she squealed, but rather than hit him or glare at him or insult him like usual, she simply started laughing and relaxed back into his embrace. They were hidden behind some bushes now but Marti could still see them from her angle.

Derek whispered something in her ear, causing Casey to look embarrassed, and she leaned her mouth close to his in response. Marti drew in a sharp breath in excitement.

But Casey pulled back suddenly and ruffled his hair, pushing his head down and hooking him in a headlock. Derek started laughing now too, coiling his arm around her waist and causing them to topple over on the ground and begin a tickle fight.

Marti giggled as she watched them. She had known for a long time that there was something more than familial bond between the pair. She had seen the way Derek's eyes followed Casey, and the effect her brother had on her step-sister.

But witnessing this made Marti realize that maybe they were now acting on it. Although the two had some close calls, they were never this unrestrained and happy together. Sure enough, Derek leaned down to kiss her after a moment and based on the expressions on their faces, you would have sworn the earth just moved.

Marti grinned to herself as she rejoined her friends. She couldn't wait to tell Lizzie and Edwin. But for now, she wanted to see how long it took for Casey and Derek to get caught. Derek may be Lord of the Lies, but that was one area in which Casey was inferior.

* * *

Felicia too had noticed the pair of them flirting and literally falling all over each other. But her reaction was quite a bit different than the young Venturi's.

Casey and Derek, in love? How could Casey fall for such an immature, reckless, cocky player? Did she not see that he was a charmer, that he manipulated girls' feelings to make them believe that he only had eyes for them? How could another self-assured, intelligent, level-headed McDonald woman fall for a juvenile, unfocused Venturi male? It was preposterous.

Felicia had seen the way her own daughter had changed once she married George. She lost her discipline, her high standards, her drive. Casey and Lizzie were both falling in the same trap. She had to stop this.

She thought she had. When she first suspected the thing between the two step-siblings at the first dinner (step-siblings!), she had pulled Derek to the side to give him a warning. She knew it would seem to the others as if she was giving him a talking to about his bad behaviour, but her lecture was much more focused to one specific topic. Casey.

She had told him she knew what was going on and tried to plant insecurities in his head. That the family would never approve, that their friends would think they were freaks, that Casey would find someone much better for her and dump him, realizing that it was a phase, that he was just something different and dangerous, and they would still be outcast from their family by then. She reminded him of Casey's 'perfect match' and that none of his 'endearing' qualities were even on the list.

Derek, however, surprised her. He simply nodded and said "I know." Then he walked away. But she seemed to have gotten to him, since he left without saying goodbye to the others.

Felicia had been rather perturbed about the whole ordeal, thinking he might still pursue Casey, but the next day he went off with the other brunette, and she wasn't sure which was worse. But she hoped that this Roxy girl wasn't as bad as her father. Either way, Derek was not looking very good in her books.

But now, there he was with her granddaughter. Kissing her. Flirting with her. Manipulating her. Casey was young, naïve and always saw the best in people. She wouldn't know when she was being played. She'd want to believe something else, make excuses for them.

That was it. She had to put a stop to this. Time for another, more threatening, warning.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't think 'sorry' can even begin to cover it.

I didn't forget about this story. I didn't leave fanfic. Life just ate me up. The classic excuse. But I do apologize, as according to my last uploaded document, its been fifty days since I updated this story. I did have two-thirds of this written that entire time. But I hit a block. And as it contains one of the most if not the most important scene in the story, I wanted to get it right.

But yes, I've been busy. Work. Personal life drama. Etc. But I really missed writing and plan to work a little harder to get more in. I forgot how freeing it can be :)

As always, and forever, thank you to my story reviewers, alerters, and favoriters, along with my fabulous readers. I'd love to hear your opinion, but I appreciate you taking the time to read what I write. All of you are great !

Just a side note, in reference to the scene near the end of the chapter...when people are in emotional turmoil, they often times lash out. Say things they don't mean. I am not trying to create a monster. But I had to fuel the fire a little to make it work. I'll explain more in the next chapter :)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

Casey breathed in deeply, running her words over under her breath, pacing outside the rehearsal dance hall she and Jesse were meeting at. She didn't know how to break it to him. She couldn't exactly be like 'HI! I had a great time at our date last night. I really got into that make-out session because I wanted to feel something more, but hey I found more of a spark with my step-brother!' Doesn't quite roll off the tongue.

She exhaled shakily for the tenth time. It was so hard to psych herself up for this. She growled in frustration, pacing faster, wondering how to even bring it up.

"You're going to burn holes in your shoes if you keep pacing like that." Jesse's amused and teasing voice came. Casey spun around in surprise.

"Je-Jesse! H-h-hi!" she stammered nervously.

He chuckled, shaking his head at her for a moment, before pulling her by the arm inside.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked seriously, squeezing her shoulders reassuringly.

Casey really didn't want to cry. She wanted to stay strong and collected and calm and break it to him gently. But his sweetness wasn't helping her guilt any. This perfectly great guy was standing in front of her, with feelings for her, and she was going to just reject him so blatantly when he had been more than a gentleman to her.

"Casey…?" he asked, concerned now, causing her tears to increase.

"Jesse…I'm sorry…" she whispered, looking down. "I think you're amazing, and any girl would be lucky to have you, but that girl isn't me…"

Jesse sighed. She glanced up, expecting pain in his eyes. Instead there was amusement.

Wait a second. How was that fair? He was amused?

"Casey…" he said gently, reaching a hand out to brush her tears off her confused face. "I understand. It's okay. I know you have feelings for Derek and I would never try to compare with him when he's obviously captured your heart so fully-"

"WAIT a second? You know?" Casey exclaimed, shocked.

That caused him to laugh. "Of course. I've seen the pair of you. I'm glad I helped you get out of your denial. Watching you guys fight is entertaining mostly because I knew you guys were oblivious, even though it seemed obvious to me…"

"What was obvious?" Casey asked, still lost.

He simply chuckled and squeezed her shoulders again. "That you guys were madly in love. Opposites attract. Me and you, we have a lot in common, but we're not soul mates. I've loved getting to know you Casey, but I'm perfectly happy being friends. As long as that includes dance partners." he added seriously, but was grinning.

Casey beamed back. "That can be arranged." she told him happily, leaning up to hug him.

* * *

Derek walked away from Roxy's house, heading to the sandy lakefront where she was currently lounging. He carried iced tea for the pair of them, falling easily for her request. Derek ordered his brother around like a servant, but when a girl was involved he could be a real gentleman. He'd _offer_ to get them something. Something his family would never suspect him of doing.

She smiled up at him when he placed the glass on the table between them. He made his way to his seat and settled comfortably before turning to look at her, serious face on.

"Roxy…" he began, not really sure where to go after that. She looked over, lifting her sunglasses to read his expression properly. She looked rightfully confused, and Derek hated that he had to clear up that confusion by hurting her.

"What's the matter?" Roxy asked curiously, trying to figure out what could have him looking so solemn.

"I should come clean to you. I've really enjoyed our time together and I think you're really great, but…the reason I bailed so quickly the other night is because I sort of have feelings for someone else." he confessed, squinting his eyes and cowering in preparation for the blow-up.

Roxy simply sat there patiently, raising an eyebrow at him with a smirk on her face.

He opened his eyes slowly, now feeling confused himself.

"I figured as much." she explained amusedly. She sighed. "Look Derek, I really like you, it's been really fun hanging out and you're a great kisser but I mean, let's face it. Did you really plan on going long distance in a couple weeks time when we've only known each other a few days? Couples that date for years then try long distance don't even last, how could we stand a chance? You're great and all but I'm going to NYU in the fall and you're going to be in Ontario. Not exactly an hour away." she reminded him.

He hadn't really thought of that. But she had a very good point.

"Huh." he said, sitting back. "I thought that would be a lot harder."

She giggled. "So…who's the lucky girl?" she taunted. He sent her a look. "What, I'm asking as a friend, not a jealous ex-fling." she promised.

He chuckled, but gave in. "Her name is Casey. She's completely infuriating, a keener and perfectionist and hardcore feminist and god, it might actually kill her to let loose. She's spent the _vacation_ pre-reading for university…"

"She's here you mean?" Roxy asked in surprise, smiling a little at his description of this girl. She could tell, even though she hadn't known him long, that he had fallen hard for this girl, and all those 'irritating' qualities were the reason he was so crazy about her in the first place.

Derek paled. He hadn't meant to let that slip. He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit. "Uh yeah…she actually came with me…she's my step-sister." he admitted, preparing himself for the 'ew! That's so wrong! You're an incestuous freak!' but instead she laughed.

"You really are a rebel." she teased.

Derek genuinely smiled, glad she didn't judge him, before slipping back into his traditional smirk.

"It's what makes me different from Space-Case."

"Hmm I can feel the love. Anything you _openly_ admit to liking about her?"

Derek sighed, not having realized that he was so easy to read. He looked at the sand as he smiled. "She has a ton of ambition, countless motivation and a big heart. She loves passionately, coming to my rescue in the early days of our not-so-friendly relationship even though I was a jerk to her 24/7. She cares so much about others and puts them before herself, however self-absorbed she may seem…and be. She sees the best in people which isn't always a good thing. It gets her into trouble sometimes. But the real kicker is as much as I've messed up and been a complete dick to her, she has always had faith in me, my abilities and that I was a good person that would always do the right thing, even back when I didn't have a conscience. Nowadays I do and she sounds a hell of a lot like Casey."

Roxy smiled at his confession. She originally thought at his first mention that maybe this girl had been an ex-girlfriend but now she wondered vaguely whether or not she would end up being Derek's future wife. He sounded like he might be in it for the long haul.

"She sounds amazing, D." she commented.

"She is." Derek agreed, absorbing what he said himself. Since when did he get so mushy?

* * *

_And one, two, and three, four_… was on a reel in Casey's head as she spun, dipped and danced with Jesse a couple hours later. They were practicing for the finale piece of Lizzie's rally for the marsh. It was getting late, and they were both tired and worn from the long rehearsal, but the rally was tomorrow so they had to stick with it.

Casey was all for the environment, but it was Lizzie on her mind when she was pushing herself the extra mile. Her wonderful and motivated sister was counting on her, and Derek…

Right. Derek. The guy Lizzie considered an older brother now.

Sure, Casey herself didn't consider Derek a brother. But her _blood_ _sister_ did. And Casey felt the same about Edwin and Marti. They were as good as blood siblings to her. But her and Derek…it was different.

How exactly? How was it any different? Because they were the same age? Because they were attracted to each other? Because they had chemistry?

Casey ignored her swirling doubts and concentrated on her steps. If Jesse noticed her distraction, he didn't say anything.

She got back in the moment, that is until a certain step-brother barged in jovially with other staff members at the club.

"I'm sorry, were we interrupting?" He was grinning smugly.

"Derek, we're trying to rehearse. The show is _tomorrow_." she told him impatiently, exhaustion beginning to catch up with her.

"Casey, Casey, Casey, when will you learn the definition of the word _vacation_. I was thinking we could try a little something called…'party dancing.'" he suggested, walking further into the room. "Unless that scares you fancy dancers…" he added, imitating formal dancing much like he had the other night.

Jesse cracked up. "I'm not scared."

The fact that Jesse actually liked Derek should've been her first clue that they wouldn't work out. Sam was Derek's best friend and they broke up all the time. Max admired Derek, since he was a fellow jock. And Truman…well Truman didn't count.

Casey sent Jesse a sideways look, a friendly warning. "Ha, you should be." She looked back to Derek, a look of fear crossing her face as she realized what was coming. "No, Derek, not-"

"Crazy legs!" he exclaimed, playing the party music and trying to get Casey to dance.

After watching him for a few minutes, she couldn't help giggling at his ridiculous moves. "You're crazy, Derek!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him close so they could dance. She cast a quick look at Jesse, to see if she had offended him in any way even though he was aware of their relationship, but he was simply smiling and dancing with his other friends, amused by Derek's antics.

Derek smiled genuinely at her as she pressed closer, looping her arms around his neck. He leaned in to kiss her when the music suddenly stopped. Felicia was at the door, her finger on the off button.

"Felicia!" he began enthusiastically.

But her cold tone cut any positivity in the air. "Our guests come here for peace and quiet."

"We were just really pumped about the show." he continued, despite her frigid temperament.

"Well you can cancel the show. I just agreed to sell the lodge to Dunbarton. I'm signing the paperwork tomorrow, so could you all please just go to bed!" her voice breaking at the end before she stalked out of there.

Casey chased after her, her own eyes watering, knowing how much this place meant to her grandmother.

She found her at the boat house, looking out at the dark water.

"Gran, why?"

Felicia glanced back at Casey, her voice sombre with sorrow and weariness. "The town council agreed to the rezoning. Dunbarton can build whatever he wants. And I'm not going to stand here and watch the lake I love be destroyed."

"So, you're giving up?" Casey asked, astonished. Her grandmother was more stubborn than anyone else she had ever met.

"I am being _realistic_. He's far more powerful than I am." she practically spat.

She seemed to grow angrier and looked directly at Casey.

"And I never expected to find you partying with that crowd, Casey! For gods sakes, stay focused on your studies or you'll end up just like your mother!"

Her granddaughter looked as though she had just been slapped. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Felicia looked at her exasperatedly, like she was an absolute moron. "On her _second _marriage. _Five_ children? Another one on the way…"

"Gran, how can you say that about Mom? How can you refuse to come to the wedding then spend four years pretending George and his kids don't exist? George makes Mom _way_ happier than Dad ever did and when you cut yourself off from our wonderful family, that's your loss, I don't care anymore!" She stormed away. "You're not even excited about the new baby!"

Before Casey could run off, Felicia turned fully towards her.

"Your wonderful FAMILY. Casey, _listen_ to yourself. What about Derek, huh? He's not your family, because what, you fell for his charm? Derek is as much your family as the rest of them, you just admitted that, yet you seem to think incest is perfectly fine with him because what, he's your age? He's attractive to you?"

Casey felt sick to her stomach. It was like earlier, all of her insecurities floating around her head. They sounded so much worse voiced aloud.

"Derek is a player, Casey. He uses girls then gets rid of them. I don't have to know him for four years to see that. Why would you be any different? It'll make every family reunion after it awkward, if it doesn't tear your 'wonderful family' apart at the thought of it in the first place! When he discards you, you'll be heartbroken and he'll be over you. Don't do that to yourself, Casey. Don't date your _brother_ for god sakes. It's a sin! It's a scandal! What will your friends think? Everyone will think you're freaks and you know it. He's not worth it. I know you. You need someone stable. He isn't reliable, Casey. He's a juvenile ladies man heading nowhere. You don't need to get yourself wrapped up in that."

Casey honestly could have walked over there and strangled her grandmother in that instant. But she had morals, and self-control, so she stayed back but her whole body tensed in the effort.

"You know me? You KNOW me?" Casey hollered, very unlike herself which Felicia took note of since she stepped back a little in fear. "How DARE you waltz in here and act like you _know_ me! I have grown up a lot in the last four years and you weren't there for any of it. You can't pretend to know me. I am _nothing_ like my fourteen year old self anymore. I have matured, readjusted my values and morals and beliefs and you missed _every_ bit of that. Guess who didn't, Gran? DEREK. He was there for all of it and you know what? He's the reason for the GOOD change in me! He was there when I was changing away from my true self and he brought me back to earth. He grounds me. He takes care of me. And he does it without thinking, without asking for anything in return. He challenges me, he makes me see what I'm missing so I can fix it. He makes me feel special and important and like I'm the only one in the world. He looks at his baby sister like she is the center of the universe and would do anything for his family. _Me_ included." Casey added harshly, her teeth clenched together.

"Don't pretend you know me. And don't you dare pretend you know Derek. He is nothing like you say he is. I've seen him at his best and worst, and despite all the challenges he has put me through, that is why I am in love with him. And nothing you say or do is going to change that." she finished, breathing heavily from exertion.

Felicia stared at her for a long moment, tears in her eyes, before she looked to the ground and said icily. "Well that may be, Cassandra, but don't invite me to the wedding. I won't watch incest and your selfish ways be celebrated."

Casey's eyes filled and she rushed away from there crying, until she ran headlong into Derek who caught her in his arms.

"Casey? What happened?" he asked, pulling her by the shoulders back so he could look in her eyes.

She shook her head. "I can't right now, Derek, I just can't." she whispered, breaking from his hold and running away.


	10. Chapter 10

So lovelies, we are getting closer to the end! But for all those who have seen the movie, I'm not ending it where the movie did ;) I have it set at about thirteen chapters right now, but thats a rough outline and this chapter sort of got away from me, so it may be longer, but probably about there will be the ending. Not sure yet. But you guys will be the first to know :)

Anyways, for all those who were waiting for protective Derek (he's in all my stories it seems, I just adore him :) ) he is definitely present in this chapter. Also, for all those who enjoyed Casey telling off Felicia, Derek joins in on the fun this chapter. Apologies for swearing haha I got in the heat of the moment, channeling my own frustration at another judgmental person I know.

ALSO I apologize for the ultimate ooey gooey cheesiness that is all over this chapter. Daseyness has to be fluffy, and Im a hopeless romantic, so thats what happens :)

Finally, thanks to my wonderfulllllll reviewers. You guys brighten my day with your sweet comments !

PS To my lovely Lizwin lovers, a small tidbit in this chapter, but the next couple will reaaaally pick up ;)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK !**

* * *

Casey returned to the cabin to find Derek asleep sitting up on the couch, obviously waiting for her return. His muddy shoes indicated he had searched for her before giving up and waiting where he knew she had to come back to.

She smiled at the sweet protectiveness she had always admired about him and kissed his forehead. He stirred, looking at her blearily until he saw who it was. His eyes snapped open and he stood to pull her into his arms.

"God Case, don't do that to me." he whispered, rubbing up and down her back as if to prove to himself that she really was there in front of him.

"I'm sorry I worried you." she murmured back, a little tearfully. He loved her now, but maybe not after what she was going to do. She didn't want the look in his eyes to change when he looked at her. She had to savour their last moments.

"Hey…" Derek said softly, feeling her tears and pulling back to wipe them away. "It's okay now. You're safe and you're where you belong."

_I know I belong in your arms… _Casey thought as her heart began breaking. How could she say goodbye to him?

She forced a smile and took his hand, pulling him to their room. "Let's get some sleep."

He nodded, kicking off his sneakers inside the bedroom door and closing it behind them. He turned around to find Casey right there, looking at him with wide, innocent, tearful eyes.

"Casey…?" he began in confusion but she stepped forward and kissed him long on the mouth.

Derek responded after a beat, but was trying to figure out what she was thinking. But he had been so worried about her that it didn't take long for him to get distracted. His lips traced the line of her throat, pressing soft kisses in her collarbone. She arched her neck to give him better access, threading her fingers through his hair to encourage him. But impatience got the better of her and she pulled his mouth back to hers.

They fell back onto the bed, things speeding up. He was lost on where this was all heading, she was usually backing off by now, but her soft hands found the hem of his shirt and began to tug it upwards. Then he knew.

"Casey." Derek voiced against her enthusiastic lips. "Casey." he repeated, louder this time.

She pulled back, out of breath and bright-eyed. Her lips were extra pink and a little bit swollen from their make-out session and Derek could have sworn that despite her messy hair and workout clothes, she was single-handedly the sexiest thing he had ever seen. It would be too easy to pull back and let their passion lead them to a happily ever after. But he knew better. This wasn't Casey.

"We have to stop." he said firmly.

Her innocent expression changed to one of hurt. It was like insulting a kid sometimes, pointing out reality to Casey. You just felt cruel for bursting their bubble.

"Don't you want to?" she whispered, her eyes glossy again, the pain of rejection washing over her face.

Derek nearly burst out laughing. Had this girl even seen herself? Every red-blooded male wanted to. Derek, especially, since he was in love with her. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him and here he was saying no. Couldn't she see how hard this was for him?

But when you love someone, you think of them before yourself.

"Of course I do." he told her, unable to stop the chuckle coming along for the ride. Well, she was being ridiculous! Of course he wanted to. Had she never gotten close enough during their fights or make-out sessions to _feel_ how much he wanted it? That time at the dock was only one example of many. "But, this isn't how you should lose your virginity. Not when you're an emotional mess. Not when you're trying to prove to yourself that I'm worth it. You should give it to someone you love and have that entire Casey checklist marked off before you go through with it." he told her seriously.

He wanted to be that guy. He wanted to be the one that Casey shared such an important and special part of herself with, that no one could ever take away from them. But if that ever happened, he wouldn't want her looking back and regretting anything. He didn't need anything else but her, but she had more in mind and he refused to live down to her expectations.

She looked at him for a moment before nodding in agreement. She snuggled into his shoulder, feeling him physically relax at her acquiesce.

"Thank you." she murmured, her arms wrapping around his waist so she could hug him.

He nodded, brushing her hair back with his hand and kissing her nose before relaxing back into the bed so they could sleep.

Casey hid her tears from him. She wondered if she would ever be able to sleep alone again after this.

* * *

The morning came and Derek was surprised to wake up alone. The spot next to him wasn't warm anymore so he knew it had been a while since she had been beside him. He saw a note sitting on her pillow with his name on it. He left it there, panic starting to set in, and he threw himself out of bed, heading out of the room to find Lizzie reading another note of hers out loud.

_Guys, I'm getting a ride to the bus station. I can't look at Gran after the things I said last night. Liz, I'm so sorry about the show being cancelled. Don't ever doubt, you did the right thing. See you back at home. ~Casey_

Lizzie was tearful by now. "The right thing? It was a stupid thing. You know, I tried so hard, and made you guys work so hard, and we never had a chance. Gran gave up without a fight. Casey left." She sighed. "I give up too."

Edwin grasped her hand. "No, Liz, _you_ can't give up."

Derek raised an eyebrow as he watched his brother's thumb brush soothingly over the back of his step-sister's hand. Edwin ignored him and apparently, so did Lizzie, since she didn't respond.

"We can still have the show." Derek suggested.

Lizzie looked sideways at him. "The show that's a rally about saving something that we already lost?"

"Derek, do something!" Marti exclaimed, not liking seeing her sister so defeated.

Derek sighed. "Smarti, there's no secret weapon against money and power."

They all looked defeated. Derek knew what they needed. Not to save the marsh, but to bounce them back, to make them not give up. They needed Casey.

He got up and went to his room as Edwin and Marti tried to cheer up Lizzie. He pulled out the note and read it quickly.

__

Derek,

I'm sorry for abandoning you like this. I know it isn't fair of me and I understand if you can't forgive me. I'm sure we can ignore each other until Queens. It might be better if we go by what we said at the beginning of the summer, that when you see me on campus, pretend you don't know me. It will be too hard on me to spend time with you and not be able to be with you. Gran and I fought last night and it made me see some things. I want nothing more than to be selfish, but we've got a brother or sister on the way, and the rest of the family to think about. I don't want to have to choose between you and them. Please don't ask me to. I'll always love you. As much as I have tried to deny it over the years, you are an amazing guy and the girl who ends up with you better not take you for granted. I saw so much for us, an amazing future, which is why I nearly got carried away last night. I wanted my first time to be with you. But it would probably make everything more complicated. And you know me, I'm complicated enough.

Enough of this rambling, I know you're probably rolling your eyes at how long I can go on. Just know that this isn't a rejection, or because you're not worth it. It's because I love my family just as much, you included, and I won't hurt them to make myself happy.

Love always,

Casey

Derek stood there, rereading all that was said, before crumpling it in his fist, tears in his eyes. She had left him for good. And he knew just who to blame.

He stormed out of the room, the door banging against the wall as he made his way furiously to the front door.

"Derek, where are you going?" Lizzie shouted after him.

"To give your grandmother a piece of my mind!" he bellowed back.

* * *

He found her, staring out at the foggy lake from a lone patio. She looked over in surprise when she saw him coming towards her.

He stopped a couple feet away from her and simply looked at her. She stared back, confused, until his eyes narrowed.

"Something I can help you with Derek?" she asked politely.

He barked out a laugh. "Uh, _yeah_. Tell me what you said to Casey last night."

Felicia looked offended, but mostly surprised. "I believe that is between Casey and I. But I was so upset about losing the lodge, I said a lot of things I didn't mean. And she said some things that I …well…didn't want to hear." she finished desolately.

"Let me guess, you put some stupid pathetic insecurities in her head about her relationship with me." he said with an air of arrogance.

She didn't know how to respond so she remained silent.

He started pacing in front of her. "You probably went on about how she was changing, how she needed to stop having fun and just work herself to the bone to get anywhere in life. How I was wrong for her because I'm a player, I go for girls based on looks alone and couldn't give a shit about their personality. That I'm an asshole, immature and doomed to work minimum wage for the rest of my life. That I have no ambition, that I will drag her down. And if _that_ wasn't bad enough, our relationship would tear our family apart, they would disown us and kick us out, stop loving us altogether. Our friends would call us incestuous freaks and our new baby sibling would grow up fucked up. All because Casey had turned into a selfish bitch by falling in love with someone not so traditional. How I was her step-brother, emphasis on the _brother_. Am I right?" He shouted now, pissed that she wasn't correcting him in any way, knowing that everything he said was right.

"Derek, you have to know-"

Derek cut her off furiously. "NO. I don't have to fucking 'know' anything. Here's what _you_ need to know. Casey cares so much about what other people think, especially _you_. Despite the fact that you are the one who abandoned HER, she still looks up to you and respects you and listens to what you have to say. If you disapprove, she is not happy. If her family disapproves, she is not happy. Planting these pathetic insecurities in her head is just cruel. Because they were already there. And yeah, me and Casey haven't had time to really talk about where our relationship is going. So I haven't gotten to let her see sense. About how our family loves both of us and would never be that judgmental. That hell, they might even be happy that we found someone we love so much that they loved too. That our friends have been making bets on when we would end up together for years now, and that all those other people who judge us aren't worth our time anyways."

He stopped in front of her now. "You don't know me and you sure as hell don't know Casey. You haven't been there to watch her grow into the beautiful mature woman she is today. She is making herself miserable to make you a fraction happier. Because that is the kind of person she is. _I've _been there. I told my best friend to go ahead and ask her out even though I knew I was in love with her. Because they both would be happier. I'm not the selfish asshole you make me out to be. I am not immature. Sure, I can be juvenile, but I know when to be serious. If that's unacceptable to you, do you honestly think I give a fuck? Where were you when her boyfriend that she gave so much of herself up for, cheated on her with your other granddaughter, Vicki? I was there, telling him off and taking care of her, only stopping myself from kicking his ass because Casey needed me. I treat girls with respect, I stay true to them, even if I've had many. As for going nowhere, I pulled up my grades and got into Queen's, one of the country's most prestigious university, just like your scholar granddaughter. I got in on hockey scholarship, into the Film and Media Studies program based on my talents alone. So don't act like you know me. You can't even begin to guess." he growled.

"Derek, I am sorry. I don't know you. I just was trying to protect Casey. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have made her choose between her family and the person she's in love with. The next time you try to 'protect' the love of my life, let me know so I can stop you." he said bitterly, turning on his heel to leave her.

"The love of your life?" Felicia called after him in surprise.

Derek sighed. "Yes. Whether or not you think I'm fit for her is not the point. I know Casey is far too good for me. But she makes me believe in myself, makes me happier than anyone else on the planet can. Your granddaughter is the most caring, intelligent, beautiful, crazy, funny, challenging person I have ever met. And I won't let you stand in the way of us. I won't let anyone. I will fight for us, and her, until I die. We are Derek and Casey. No one can get in the way of that, even you."

"Derek, wait! Where are you going?" she shouted.

"To the bus station. Wherever Casey goes, I follow." he told her, continuing to walk away.

Back at the cabin, he swung his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the exit of the lodge. He left the other three a note, letting them know he was going to bring Casey back or leaving with her.

As he strode across the muddy gravel, a car pulled up in front of him. Felicia rolled down the window.

"I need to talk to her too. Get in." she instructed, back to her usual stern-librarian mode.

Derek smirked and hopped in. Looks like he wasn't as bad with words as he once thought.

* * *

Felicia laid down the horn and pulled the car up in front of the London bus, making sure it wouldn't go anywhere until she got to say what she needed to.

Casey spotted her, astonished, and got up from her seat and headed down the stairs to find her grandmother nervously waiting at the bottom.

"Gran, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly, not sure what to expect.

Felicia grimaced. "I couldn't let you leave after that horrible conversation."

Casey looked down in shame. "I'm really sorry. I never should've said those things."

"No, on the contrary, you were absolutely right. I am stubborn, and I alienate the people that I love. But that doesn't mean I don't love them." she whispered tearfully.

"I know." Casey replied, just as emotional.

"Please come back, Casey. Losing you, that hurts way more than losing the lodge." she said before Casey pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know if I can come back. I don't think Derek will even look at me the same…" she trailed off, tears falling when she spotted someone standing behind her grandmother.

Felicia smiled. "Ah, yes, I brought someone with me. Don't let this one go, Casey. He's one of the best." she said, patting Derek affectionately on the shoulder before leaving them alone and going back to the car.

"Derek, I'm so sorry-" she began, crying now.

He grabbed her hands in his. "The only problem with you, Casey, is you talk too much." he teased, yanking her hands so she fell into him and kissing her soundly on the mouth.

Not caring if her grandmother, the whole bus, or the whole world was watching, Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all that she had.

"How about I keep it simple then?" she asked. He quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering where she was going with this. She smiled shyly. "I love you."

Derek smiled gently in return. "I love you too." He hugged her closely, letting her rest her head on his shoulder as her other arm wrapped around his back so her hand was clutching his other shoulder.

Casey looked to see her grandmother crying, smiling proudly at the pair, and she knew then that they could actually do this.


	11. Chapter 11

Merry Christmas lovelies :) For all those who do not celebrate, happy holidays, and I hope you had a wonderful day whatever you did !

This chapter, some things are explained, some things summarized, so I hope all those that havent seen the movie can follow along. I didnt want to rush over it all, but I needed to move the chapter, and story forward. On the plus side, I ramble far too much so this chapter actually is only a third of what it was supposed to. What can I say, Im overambitious... :)

I am reeling in the Lizwin in this chapter, but no, it has not come quite yet ;) Definitely on its way though!

Enjoy this portion, and thank you to my wonderful readers, REVIEWERS, favouriters and alerters. You guys keep me going!

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

"You found Casey!" Marti squealed excitedly when Casey, Felicia and Derek made their way up to the lodge.

Casey hugged her affectionately, casting an apologetic look to Lizzie, knowing her sister would not be impressed by the unexplanatory abandonment.

"We couldn't very well have a show without a finale." Felicia said, hugging Casey from the side. Casey smiled at her, glad all was forgiven now.

"But the lodge is being sold." the younger McDonald reminded them.

Felicia chewed her tongue thoughtfully. "Well I say we go out with a bang. What do you say, Lizzie?"

Lizzie smiled too. "I say: okay."

"Well then Marti, looks like we have some banners to hang." Felicia exclaimed to the younger girl.

"We sure do!" Marti agreed excitedly, leading her away from the other two.

Casey waited for the lecture from her younger sister.

"Don't ever run out on me like that again." Lizzie told her simply.

Casey inhaled deeply. "I'm so sorry, Liz."

Lizzie smiled. "It's okay. We'll talk about it later. For now, we've got a show to prepare for. And a secret weapon against Dunbarton."

Casey raised an eyebrow. So they had been busy since she had been gone. Casey grabbed her sister's hand so she could hear the plan.

* * *

It turned out that Arthur Dunbarton, Doug's father and Roxy's grandfather, had commissioned a wildlife study on the area several years ago. Doug Dunbarton was trying to get the surveyors and plans made before anyone pointed out that one needed to be done before they could proceed. Luckily, Edwin had noticed and called up George, the environmental lawyer, to seek out a judge and put a stop to the selling of the lodge. Nora and George left Montreal to come ruin Dunbarton's plan, after showing the judge the old study, courtesy of Roxy. She loved that marsh and had been shocked to learn that her father had planned on draining it. When Lizzie called, using the number from Derek's forgotten phone, she immediately searched for it and brought it over. She hated to disobey her father, but what he was doing was wrong.

George ran inside at the perfect moment. Felicia dropped the pen she was signing the contract with and Dunbarton was put in his place. The lodge was saved.

The talent show continued, with acts such as Oscar doing bird calls, Edwin and the cranky old man stand-up comedy, and Casey and Jesse ending the show with a bang, with their fantastic dance finale.

But with the finale, came some unexpected news. Casey went back to thank Jesse for all the help with the choreography and for making her relax on this vacation, when she saw him talking to a tall dark man and his mother, who she recognized as a guest at the lodge. He must have come up to see his mom do her tap dance.

Jesse smiled when he saw Casey.

Rosie, the woman, smiled and said. "Jesse, tell her your exciting news!"

Jesse blushed, still looking a little awestruck. "Casey, Bernard here just offered me a spot in his show in New York."

Casey immediately recognized the man as Bernard Blue, the famous choreographer. But she knew Jesse had been trying to dance in New York, and for Bernard, for three years but he tended to freeze up in auditions. She beamed at him. "I am _so_ happy for you!"

"One of the leads." Rosie interjected proudly.

"And I want to recruit you too." Bernard added, smiling at Casey.

Casey pulled away from her congratulatory hug with Jesse. "Me? But I don't-I-I was just-I never-" she stuttered in shock.

Bernard raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I think you did, and you should. Here's my card. Let me know as soon as you can. Unfortunately I can only give you a week, I'd have to start searching for a replacement, which may take a while." he added charmingly.

She nodded eagerly. "Of course. Wow. Thank you." she breathed, looking at his card like it was magic.

And as Jesse stared proudly at her and congratulated, her smiles grew half-hearted and forced. There was only one person on her mind now, and she doubted he'd be thrilled to learn that instead of going to university together, they might be spending the next year in different countries.

* * *

Casey returned to her family, heading to the dining hall to join the meal. Derek pulled her back by the hand to stop before they entered.

"You were amazing up there. I forget sometimes that dance is your hockey." he said, in his Derek way, and Casey smiled sweetly at him, wishing it didn't clench her heart that she was falling more in love with him every moment they spent like this. He kissed her softly before going through the door, stopping walking suddenly so she'd run into him.

"Seriously Klutzilla, do you _have_ eyes? Way to run me over." Derek drawled irritably.

"Der-ek!" Casey whined on cue. "If you knew how to walk, maybe we wouldn't have this problem!"

Their parents rolled their eyes but smiled a little, having missed their children, fights and all. Fighting made them Casey and Derek.

They all sat down together and ate.

Felicia spoke up after everyone started digging in. "So Nora, George, I placed you in a private cabin. As a special thank you for ending your vacation early to come save the lodge. I know I didn't deserve it after everything, but I'm looking forward to making it up to you in the future."

Marti sent a look to Lizzie. She looked back, confused, until Marti nodded towards Casey and Derek who were currently sitting next to each other, obviously playing footsie or something equally cheesy since they were both hiding giddy smiles. Marti pretended to drop a fork and ducked under the table to see Derek playing with Casey's fingers, their hands intertwined.

She knew then that she had to do something. Lizzie nodded when Marti looked back to her, knowing what she was thinking.

Derek and Casey were the ones who deserved that cabin. After everything that had happened on this vacation, and heck the last four years, they deserved some true alone time. But how to get Nora and George to switch cabins?

* * *

Felicia had decided to throw a dance party-like thing following the talent show that night to celebrate their victory and the ending of the season. There was still a couple weeks left but plenty of the guests would be leaving the next day, as it was only a week and a half until school, and everything else, started up again.

The McDonald-Venturi's danced with their new friends and family like it was their last night, although they were staying for a couple more days.

Derek was off to the side, talking to Roxy, smiling as she animatedly told him her adventure story of sneaking that environmental study out of her place with her dad watching her. She hid it in a sweater Derek left behind and told him she was going to drop it off.

Casey felt her heart twinge a little in jealousy watching them laugh easily together but reminded herself that Derek had chosen her and that the guy with no feelings had told her he loved her. That was big. She wasn't even sure if he had said that to Sally.

Jesse came over and Casey was flooded with the memory of Bernard Blue and his crazy insane amazing offer. She was supposed to start university shortly. Could she really turn her whole plan around so drastically? She struggled with change, but she knew that this was huge. Like her grandmother said when she talked to her about it before dinner, opportunities like that only come once in a lifetime.

"How are you doing?" Casey asked him when he reached her, smirking because his eyes were still alight with excitement even though it had been a couple hours since the news.

"I still can't believe it. I'm….I'm too happy to talk!" he exclaimed finally, laughing like a kid, showing a side of him Casey hadn't seen yet. She beamed.

"I'm so excited for you." she told him honestly.

His excitement dimmed down a little to be sympathetic. "Haven't decided yet?"

"There's a lot to consider." she explained, unknowingly looking over to where Derek and Roxy were now dancing.

Jesse nodded, understanding. "Derek would support you. It would be hard on you guys, but you could pull through."

Casey sighed. "I know. That's the thing though. I _want_ to go. I could spend time with my dad again. Dance on _Broadway _in _New York_. I could live in a whole new city, take a risk, do what I love. An unreal opportunity."

She looked down, biting her lip.

"But Derek and I have been secretly wanting to be together for almost four years now. I don't know if I can handle another year of not being able to be with him, especially after everything that's happened and now that I know how he feels. If we were a year or more into our relationship, I would go with only the smallest of hesitations. But it's so early on it would be too easy for him to say to forget the whole thing." she said sombrely.

"I think after all this time, and how deeply he cares for you, it wouldn't be 'easy' to do anything of the sort." Jesse pacified.

Casey exhaled, thinking it over. "Well, like I said, I'm still on the fence. I need to sort out what I want before I can try to work out what everyone else wants."

Jesse nodded in agreement, then smiled. "So will you still be my dance partner here? Even if it's just for fun?"

Casey grinned at him and raised a hand, which he immediately yanked on to spin her in a circle before pulling her back close as they jammed to some cheesy upbeat music.

Nora, however big, was still able to dance a little, laughing at George's awful moves. Marti and Edwin were hanging out with their respective friends while still sticking close to the family. Derek was still chatting it up with Roxy, while Lizzie sat off to the side with Oscar.

Jesse pulled Casey back close again, her giggling out of happiness of how everything was turning out great, when a force knocked her out of his arms. She knew only one thing that would do that.

"Der-ek!" she screeched irritably, but he began twirling her while cracking up. She knew he did that mostly for that one reaction, but also because although he knew she loved him, he still had jealousy issues.

"Aw come on, _sis_!" he added mischievously, grinning at her. She knew he was loving this whole hiding-it-from-the-parents thing. It added so much more excitement to their relationship. The dangerous, rebel side of him was singing.

She rolled her eyes as they danced. "Derek, you are such a pain." she told him, giggling, sending an apologetic look to Jesse who was simply laughing. Roxy was soon at his side, joining in. Casey watched in astonishment as their eyes met. Was that a spark?

Jesse apparently introduced himself, sticking out his hand to shake her petite one. She smiled, letting her other hand brush back a bit of fallen hair.

Derek finally caught on to what Casey was staring at, when she excitedly squeezed his shirt to get his attention. He smiled when he saw their friends start dancing together, looking at each other shyly but with clear interest.

"Oh my god, Roxy and Jesse, they're adorable together!" Casey squealed, legit hopping up and down a little in excitement.

"Oh em gee!" Derek drawled like a preteen girl, letting out a very un-Derek like squeal. "Maybe they're soul mates!" he added, grabbing above his heart and squeezing her hand as if he couldn't even believe life could be so exciting and fantastic.

She sent him a look. "I do not sound like that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah hun, you just did."

She pouted at him.

He sighed. "Please don't do that. It makes your lips far too tempting and I'd really like to save the molestation until we're alone."

She smacked his arm. "Der-ek!" Casey chastised in hushed tones. "You are not going to seduce me! Especially not in front of all these people, including our family!"

He rolled his eyes. "Did I not just say I was leaving it until later?" he asked, grinning as her face grew redder and more blotchy in embarrassment and stress.

"D…" she muttered as he began dancing with her again.

He pulled her close so her head was against his shoulder. "You know I'm only teasing." he whispered tenderly. "We have plenty of time to do that at Queens!" he added, laughing as she pulled back, looking like she was ready to start swinging her fists at him.

"So help me…"

Derek laughed at her overreaction. "Chills, Space-Case."

"_Chills_? Who are you now, Vicki?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Derek scrunched up his face in disgust, causing her to laugh.

"You're the one that made out with her!"

"Yeah, and you're the one who looks like her! You want to point fingers, point fingers at your genetics."

Casey rolled her eyes at his childish argument before glancing over to see Oscar and Lizzie leaving the dance hall hand-in-hand.

"Looks like we had one successful summer fling…" Casey whispered to Derek when he pulled her close to dance again.

Derek caught sight of the hand-holding pair, but averted his gaze to his brother who was watching them leave with a much less enthusiastic expression.

* * *

Lizzie nervously followed Oscar, sitting next to him in the boathouse. She sort of expected what was coming. Guys don't just invite a girl for a walk alone in the moonlight because they want to talk about birds. Well maybe Oscar did. He was an ornithologist after all, and a rather awkward, nervous kind of shy guy. But she could tell his confidence was going up. He smiled at her, but when his hand intertwined with hers it was shaking.

This was it, Lizzie knew it. What if she was bad at it? What if her breath smelled bad? Or she bit him or something? Oh god, he was leaning closer…

Their lips met, briefly, and he pulled back, looking at her fearfully.

Lizzie smiled reassuringly at him, assuring him that he did nothing wrong.

Inwardly, Lizzie was confused. Well not about the obvious, she had kissed Jamie the year before. She didn't have much experience so it was still nerve-wracking, but not confusing.

But as Oscar led her back to the dance party, Lizzie could be found biting her lip. Her first kiss she thought it was a fluke, but why was it when she kissed Oscar, it was Edwin's face that flashed in her mind?


	12. Chapter 12

Lovelies, my apologies for taking almost a month :O I was so shocked when I read my last updated date was Christmas, and its the twenty-second of January. But, the usual: work and lifeee eating me up. I will try to be better. But rereading your reviews is what made me hurry myself up and update, so thank you for all your sweet comments!

But GOOD NEWS! I am extending this story by a couple chapters, so NO there isnt only one chapter left, there may be three or more chapters... :) Yeah, I'm a rambler. But I really wanted to do this story right, which means getting in all that I wanted to.

Also, I know the ending alludes to something. I'm not sure if I want it to actually happen, or for it to stop, (so dont judge yet!), I left myself room to change my mind.

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

Edwin watched as Lizzie and Oscar re-entered the dance hall. He looked for the obvious signs, and felt the twist in his stomach when he saw the typical I-just-was-kissed sparkle in her eyes. But he was confused as he watched her awkwardly hug Oscar goodbye then look around the room. When she spotted him staring at her, she blushed and averted her gaze, trying to find another focal point.

Edwin crossed the room in long strides to meet her, feeling a mix of brave and stupid.

"Hey." he said easily, feeling much more calm when she met his eyes and smiled, seemingly at his presence.

"Hey." she replied, much more shyly, biting her lip in that adorable way she did when she was nervous.

Edwin didn't know what to say next. Should he ask her about her walk/date? Ask where Oscar went? Ask if she wanted to dance? Bring up Dasey to get her enthusiastic and out of this shy thing, however cute she looked?

She saved him. "So, I kissed him."

Lizzie's bluntness was something he admired, but tended to still catch him off guard. Especially since he normally had to worm these sort of personal details out of her. Maybe it was because they were opposite-gender-best-friends-who-weren't-actually-related. No matter the reason, they would talk about it to each other, sometimes in excruciating detail, but they'd have to be alone and it be the dead of night or something. The timing had to be right. But Lizzie totally just boycotted that idea and jumped headfirst.

"Oh. How was it?" Edwin asked nonchalantly.

"Meh." she shrugged. "How about you? Any of the girls here catch your eye?"

He shook his head. "Nah…" he said, casting a look back to see Sven and Ben having much more luck. "So where's Oscar gone?"

"Back to his cabin. His family is leaving early in the morning."

"Oh." Edwin replied, not really sure what kind of response she was looking for. He decided to stick with diplomatic, leaving room for her to whine about it or not care. Since it was Lizzie, she'd probably take the latter.

Wait a second, did that mean that now that the rally was over and Oscar was leaving, he'd get to hang out with Lizzie for the last couple days of vacation?

"Yup. We exchanged emails and numbers so we can text. He'll be a good pen pal." she said with a shrug, stating the obvious of the status of their relationship. Looking to her left, she giggled at the sight of Derek and Casey.

The pair was dancing and laughing together, never straying too far apart. She hadn't seen either of them that carefree in a while. Casey was always worried about something, especially with university coming, and Derek, well Derek didn't do feelings, even feel good ones a lot of the time.

"So Operation Dasey? We should really get to work on that." Edwin commented amusedly, following her gaze and reading her mind.

Lizzie grinned. "Let's grab Marti."

And with that, she grabbed Edwin's hand in hers and weaved through the throngs of people to find the younger Venturi.

Edwin was grinning for the rest of the night.

Marti clapped excitedly when Lizzie and Edwin finally made their way over. Half of her enthusiasm was because she knew they were about to hear her plan, and the other half for the hand-holding she could spot between them.

Marti exchanged a look with Lizzie, who smiled sheepishly and mouthed 'later'.

"So, want to hear my plan?" Marti asked brightly.

Edwin and Lizzie looked impressed that she had one. Rather than tell, Marti decided show was always more effective. Her face suddenly slid to pained and one of discomfort. She ambled over to Nora and George who were sitting down with Felicia seeming to have a good time.

"Mom…Dad…" Marti whined, holding her stomach.

Nora looked up at her youngest, besides the one currently growing inside her, and couldn't fully enjoy the fact that it was the first time Marti had called her Mom, because the look on the girl's face was enough to upset any parent.

"Marti honey, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Nora asked, brushing her hair off her forehead maternally.

"I just don't feel very good." she mumbled sadly.

"You guys have been out in the sun so much…" Nora started listing off reasons, to overworking from the rally to a stomach bug going around back in London, and Marti had to hide a snicker as to where Casey got her behavioural patterns from.

"I have some ginger ale in the kitchen. And some crackers." Felicia said, getting up immediately to retrieve them.

"How far away is your cabin? What if I need you?" Marti asked in her baby voice.

Nora was still over the moon about the whole 'Mom' thing, and George was concerned for his daughter so they never even noticed the change in tone.

Lizzie took this as their cue. "Yeah Mom, maybe you guys should stay in our cabin."

"A bunk bed?" George asked disapprovingly, then cast an apologetic look to his 'sick' daughter at his selfishness.

"Well you could take Derek and Casey's room. There's has a double bed. You'd be a room over, so if Marti needed you, you'd be much easier to reach." Edwin interjected helpfully, nodding slightly at Lizzie's appreciative smile.

"Wait, Derek and Casey have been sharing a room all week? A _bed_?" George asked, shocked that they hadn't already been billed for the collateral damage.

"Georgie, not now. They're right. We'll get Derek and Casey to stay at the other one. They can do it for a night without killing each other, especially if they've been surviving this whole week." Nora said firmly, decisively, and Marti smiled weakly in thanks.

In fact, it was sort of scary how great she was at acting. Lizzie and Edwin wondered how much more she got away with.

"Well we better get going!" Edwin suggested brightly, glancing to see Derek and Casey slipping outside, no doubt to make-out like they had been itching to do all night. Even though their parents were unaware of their relationship, the two could hardly keep their hands off of each other just dancing. They'd been restricting themselves for too long.

Nora and George each put an arm around Marti so she was between them and walked her back to the cabin. She turned her head to see Edwin and Lizzie following and winked.

Lizzie and Edwin chuckled to themselves before heading out to search for their siblings so they could drag them off of each other long enough to switch cabins.

* * *

Derek and Casey finally made their way back to the cabin several minutes later, dropping their joined hands at the sight of their parents pushing their luggage to the door.

The first thought in Casey's mind was that they had found out about the pair of them being together and were disowning them and kicking them out. She nearly began panicking until Nora caught sight of her eldest.

"Ah, good, you two are back. Would you guys mind moving to the other cabin, the one closer to the lake? Marti's sick and she needs us."

Derek immediately perked up. His Smarti was sick? And she wanted Nora and his Dad? Whenever she was sick she asked for him…and she was dancing and laughing and full of energy all day…

He smirked and then passed them to go have a word with his little lying legacy.

Nora watched affectionately as Derek went to find Marti. She knew he would be worried. Casey was watching her mother carefully, not sure what to expect next. She turned back to her daughter and smiled broadly. "Marti called me 'Mom' today." she exclaimed in a whisper, obviously overjoyed.

Casey couldn't help the grin that surfaced on her own face. She knew that meant the world to her mom, seeing as Nora considered the Venturi's as much hers as her own blood children. Her mother's enthusiasm was intoxicating though. Her eyes were wet with excitement.

"I mean, I had always hoped they had viewed me as a good stand-in for a mother but I thought it would be a subconscious thing, never something to be acknowledged with the actual title…" Nora continued to ramble, giddy and glad to finally share with someone. "I mean not that I'm trying to replace Abby or anything… "

Casey hugged her mom affectionately. She knew Nora was meant to be a mother. She had such a maternal instinct and was so natural with children of all ages.

"I'm happy for you, Mom. I'm sure Edwin and Derek feel the same way. But they're boys. It might take them a little longer." Casey reminded her amusedly.

Nora nodded, giggling too. She was far too giddy. Casey knew now wasn't the time to tell her mother about her and Derek. Especially since they were sending them to their own private cabin to spend the night. Casey felt like she needed tonight, with just Derek, to figure out what she truly wanted. She just had to see where it would lead them.

She made her way to the kids bedroom, to find Derek with Marti in his lap, and Edwin and Lizzie on the opposite bottom bunk.

Seeing the guilty looks on the younger faces, Casey closed the door behind her for some privacy.

"Alright, spill." she said tiredly, sitting next to Derek on the more open bed.

"Is there even any point? They obviously concocted this plan." Derek interrupted, looking down at his baby sister who smirked back at him. He ruffled her hair affectionately, squeezing her around the waist.

Casey sighed with a smile. "I figured as much. But why guys? Why did you want us to be in the other cabin?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Come on Casey, you have to know that we know."

The oldest McDonald still looked lost. So much for being the smart one.

"We know you and Derek are together." Edwin continued. "You know, like romantically?"

Derek and Casey looked between each other then back at their siblings who were taking this all very coolly.

"How long have you known?" Derek asked in surprise.

Lizzie smirked, worthy of a Venturi. "Technically, since the day we moved in we knew you two had feelings for each other. But the actual togetherness part? Yeah, that would be the breakfast after you two probably first acted on your feelings. I mean, being completely giddy over bacon and eggs is sort of a dead giveaway." she added matter-of-factly.

Casey didn't even know how to respond. They had known all this time? And here she thought they were being sneaky!

"And you guys are…cool with this?" Derek verified.

All three nodded vigorously.

"Of course! You guys belong together! Why do you think I faked sick? You two deserve alone time more than anyone else." Marti piped up.

Casey sighed, looking at Derek. She wanted time alone with him more than anything too. She needed it now more than ever. But she had to clarify something first.

"Marti, did you call my mom 'Mom' because you meant it, or because you wanted to distract her long enough to convince her to switch cabins?"

Marti smiled. "Well, both. I did mean it. I've meant it for a while. But Derek taught me that if you have a good weapon, to save it and use it when it can be the most useful. That turned out to be tonight. I knew it meant a lot to your mom and I've been trying to find the right time to say it, and it just happened to fit in my plan." she explained.

Casey rolled her eyes at the fact that Derek would teach her that. "She's a Venturi all right."

Marti beamed in pride.

"Casey/Derek!" they heard their respective parents calling.

"Guess they're kicking us out. Night." Derek said to their siblings, squeezing Marti one last time before getting up to ruffle both Lizzie and Edwin's hair and leave out of the door.

Casey hugged each of them. "And thanks." she whispered, touched at their efforts and giving them a watery smile before following her step-brother out of the room.

* * *

Derek entered the cabin first, spreading his arms wide as he stepped inside.

The cabin was a little smaller than the one the rest of the McDonald-Venturi's were staying, but that was to be expected as it had one less bedroom. Otherwise it was basically a duplicate: same carpet, same wooden panelled walls, same ugly 80s tile floors.

Derek turned to look at Casey as she dropped her bags on the couch. "Case, this place is all ours. No eavesdropping siblings, no hiding from the 'rents. We can be _free_ here."

Casey smiled at his excitement. He looked like a kid on Christmas. It hit her then how much stress he had been hiding from her. He looked more relaxed now than he had all vacation. But she should've known. Derek was a master at hiding emotions.

He continued through the place, exploring as if expecting to find buried treasure. Casey sighed and carried their luggage into the bedroom to be put away.

Derek found her as she started placing her clothes in the dresser drawers.

"Get used to this, Spacey, this is what it'll be like all next year at Queens!" he told her happily, pulling her by her waist against him so he could kiss her.

Casey, as usual, got lost in the kiss. But this time, things were different. Everything was suddenly so unrestrained between them. It was late so there was quiet all around and they were so very alone. Casey felt guilty for not telling him about Bernard's offer. But he was so happy right now, thinking of their future together, of the future that would be starting in a week if she let it.

Casey found herself with her back against the wall, Derek's mouth leaving tingling spots all down her neck. He was leaning into her, their hips firmly met, his eyes closed in bliss. Casey tried to leave her eyes open, tried to convince herself to push him away and confess that their year might not be what he was expecting, but she couldn't do it. Instead she tangled her fingers in his hair and jerked his mouth back to hers, kissing him more passionately.

Derek seemed to like this idea, his hands gripping her skirt and lifting it a couple inches before releasing again. He didn't want to rush her or appear too eager, but when Casey was kissing him like this, it was hard to think straight. He didn't even notice that Casey had undone the buttons of his vest, or his shirt, until he felt her soft fingers brushing along his bare skin.

This time he couldn't push her away though. They were free from pressures, eavesdroppers and commitments to other people. They had an entire cabin to themselves and their siblings were so supportive and basically set this whole thing up.

"Derek…" she whispered, but her lips wouldn't leave his alone long enough to let him reply.

Derek pulled back, kissed both her cheeks and looked her right in the eyes. "Casey… are you sure you want this?" he asked as her skirt slipped down her legs.

There was moisture in her eyes but she smiled slightly before kissing him softly. "I love you. Of course I'm sure." she murmured, stroking up his chest to grip his shoulders and press her lips to his again.

Derek backed her up onto the bed and the proper kissing began.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello beauties, I know, I didnt completelyyyyy suck out loud at updating this time ! :)

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ! I sort of cheated and got the best of both worlds for the whole Dasey love part ;) I really wanted them to, but then I felt like it would be better if they were completely honest, but then it would be too emotional, and I already had the confession scene planned out in my head since before I wrote the story haha. ANYWAYS I hope it is okay with all of you.

Apologies if this chapter is choppy at all, I cut and moved and edited it to pieces so I could get it right, I wrote the first part, and then the end, and then the middle and then the inbetweens, but I think it ended up alright in the end :) Let me know if theres anything I can fix though !

The ending breaks my heart a little, hang in there ! I have a plan !

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK !**

* * *

It was the perfect night. The perfect timing. The perfect guy. So why couldn't Casey do it?

She knew why. It was because Derek believed they would spend the next four years side by side at Queens and had potential to continue to be together after that. She knew that if there was anyone she wanted to spend her future with, it was Derek. But she had no idea how he would feel when she told him she might be going to New York. After all, when Sally told him she was going to university in Vancouver, he broke up with her right then and walked away. Now that she had him, she couldn't lose him.

The thing about the summer was it was easy to forget about the serious things. But when summer ends, reality catches up to you. And Casey couldn't give herself to Derek when she wasn't fully honest with him. She had to tell him.

She broke away from him, tears falling already.

Derek rubbed her lower back supportively, before she even spoke. "It's okay, Case. We don't have to. We can wait. As long as you want." he added quickly, as her tears increased.

He wasn't making it easy for her. His sweetness just opened the floodgates.

She brushed her lips against his before pulling back and resting her head on his chest. Derek sighed, running his fingers through her hair.

"I have something to tell you." she whispered.

"Hmm? Answer me something first." he said, obviously not realizing that her news was rather serious. "Why did you go blonde? I miss the brunette girl in the room next door."

Casey felt herself blush a little. Her blonde highlights were a new addition at the beginning of the summer. As much as she didn't want to, she spoke honestly, but couldn't meet his eyes.

"I thought guys liked blondes better…" she muttered.

Derek chuckled. "Depends on the guy. And the girl." he added pointedly.

Her blush deepened. "Well Max dated Amy, for like ever, and then went back to her after we broke up. And remember that time you asked Emily out to bug me? And I dressed up in that blonde wig? Even _Sam_ said he liked me as a blonde. And, well, you… you seem to like blondes better too." she finished quietly.

Derek smirked and before he could speak she continued in a rush.

"Kendra, Sally, all of the girls you've paraded around me for the last four years… they've been blonde."

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled her closer, laughing a little. "Emily wasn't blonde. Lucy wasn't blonde. _Vicki_ wasn't blonde." he added, causing her face to screw up in disgust and increase his laughter. "It's true. Look Case, I realize that I've dated around a lot, mostly blondes, but that's because the closer they looked to you or the more they reminded me of you, the harder it was to stay with them, knowing that they weren't who I truly wanted. Emily was your best friend. Vicki is your cousin and looks a hell of a lot like you. But Sally was a lot like you. Smart. Witty. Didn't let me charm my way around things. Beautiful. But she still wasn't right for me."

Casey bit her lip, not sure what to say, absorbing everything.

"_You_ are. What do I have to say to get you to believe that?" Derek asked, defeated, forever confused by her insecurities. He nuzzled into her neck.

Casey smiled, stroking her fingers through his hair. "Nothing else. Thank you." she whispered, kissing the side of his head lightly. She inhaled, the lightness she had been feeling evaporating quickly. "Derek…about what I was going to say earlier… it might be kind of hard on _us_…" she began slowly.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Casey, we live in the _same_ house. Share a family. We have a _sibling _on the way. I think we surpassed hard, and headed straight towards impossible, and we're still doing just fine." he reminded her supportively, rubbing her shoulders. "Just tell me."

Casey smiled. She never thought of it that way. And Derek was truly sincere when he said it. Who was this wonderful man in front of her and what did she ever do to deserve him?

She leaned forward and kissed him hard on the mouth. "I think it can wait until after."

"After what?" he asked, confused, looking a little dazed from her unexpected kiss.

She grinned and threw her leg over him so she was straddling him.

He looked much less confused, and much more _en_thused, when he met her lustful gaze.

"Well alrighty then!" he exclaimed.

She giggled as he flipped them over and continued where they left off.

* * *

Morning dawned and Casey woke up entangled in Derek's loving arms. He was dead asleep, as last night's activities were rather tiring to both. But Casey decided she liked sex, a lot, and that no matter what the future held, she was forever grateful that she waited for the right guy. Saying no to Max, and later a persistent Truman, had been painful and difficult in an insecure teen way, but she was glad she was stubborn and stuck to her morals. She knew they weren't right and that she wasn't ready. She hadn't realized that she was subconsciously waiting for Derek.

Memories of the night before flashed before her eyes and she blushed like the innocent she was. She had surprised herself, and apparently Derek as he voiced his thoughts of approval various times over the evening. But Derek always brought out a more confident side of her and now she was beginning to realize that she could be herself around him unlike any other person she knew.

There was a new connection between them, a deeper bond, and she couldn't be more pleased. Losing her virginity to Derek was the best decision she ever made. He was so gentle and loving, a side of him her fourteen year old self would have scoffed at existing. But when the pain hit the night before, he kissed her tears away and told her how much her loved her and how beautiful she was and other sweet nothings until the moment passed and they could both fully enjoy the union of their bodies and souls. Sharing it with Derek was emotionally changing more than the physical evidence.

Casey nuzzled closer to her lover, falling and rising with his breathing, letting her hand stroke soothingly down his abdomen. She bit her lip coyly as she let her eyes sweep his exposed body only half covered by the sheet. As far as she was concerned, hockey was the best sport out there…

Derek woke up slowly, hugging the familiar warm body next to him to pull her closer.

"Morning." she giggled as he inhaled her lovely vanilla scent and nestled his face in her hair.

"Good morning." he murmured contently, smiling happily as he opened his eyes to meet her blue ones.

She smiled in return, his brown eyes warm and full of love. She kissed him softly, despite her concern for morning breath.

He was more enthusiastic than she expected and dragged her out from the warm bed and pulled her on top of him. The sheet was caught between them but the cold air on her bare skin made her hiss in disapproval, causing Derek to laugh.

"I can figure out a way to change your mind." he teased in her ear, following up with a trail of kisses down towards her chest.

"Der-ek…" she argued weakly, giving up when he reached his destination and simply pulled him closer, groaning in want.

"Christmas is going to be great for our siblings this year…" Derek chuckled as Casey threw the sheet out of the way, a renewed fire in her eyes.

* * *

After breakfast with the family, where Casey felt like _everyone _at the table knew, at least their siblings anyways, what had happened between the two of them the night before, Casey pulled her mother and stepfather to the side and told them the big news.

Casey was surprised at their enthusiasm but then again even Gran was overly excited. She figured it was part of her new lifestyle of actually-being-a-decent-human-being or something. Felicia had a perspective change and it caused her to be more supportive than cynical. She had been the first one Casey told, since she was there right after the offer was made, but she figured her support would run out by the next day. Yet here she was, finally sharing with her parental figures, and Felicia was practically bouncing in the seat next to them inputting random comments about how great an experience it would be.

Casey made them promise not to tell the others. She wanted to do the telling herself, and in her order. She wanted to know if her mother and newly supportive grandmother would think the idea was preposterous and completely insane, but they were more excited than anything.

Next on the list was Lizzie. She felt she needed an opinion from a parental figure before she could get excited about the idea of spending a year in New York, and now that she had, she wanted Lizzie to be the next to know. She told her sister everything and especially after the whole abandoning-her-and-running-to-the-bus-station-without-a-proper-goodbye-or-explanation-thing, she owed her. Plus Lizzie was her sister, her confidant, the person she could go to about anything and know that she would be supported no matter what. Her sister loved her unconditionally, and more than she deserved plenty of the time. Lizzie was definitely someone she wanted to tell first.

But as Casey dragged her sister away from the others for a moment later that afternoon, her mind caught sight of a reddish-brown haired man wrestling with his younger brother while their baby sister cheered her idol on. She knew she owed Derek the truth, more so than Lizzie even, but she had to figure out what she wanted herself before she could talk to him.

Lizzie got comfortable on the bench and inhaled deeply. "Alright Casey, I know you want to talk about it and everything, but can we keep the details to a minimum? Because I think of Derek as a really cool big brother and although I'm super happy for you guys, I really don't want to think of him that way. It just gets awkward." she said cautiously.

Casey was confused but then she remembered the wonderful events of last night, and this morning, and blushed. "Uh, actually Liz, I wasn't going to talk to you about that…"

Her jaw dropped. "Oh my god, so you guys did!" Lizzie exclaimed, nearly falling off the bench.

The older McDonald turned a darker shade of red. "Uh…um… never mind. Do you want to hear my news or not?"

Lizzie grinned, but let it go. "Sure. What's up?" she asked seriously, suddenly noticing her sister's apprehension.

Casey spilled everything. What happened after the rally with Bernard, their grandmother and parents reaction, her insecurities about going and especially the thought of being so far away from the family… and Derek.

Lizzie listened like she always did, nodding appropriately and being diplomatic.

Casey hugged her knees, resting her chin on them. "The thing is Liz… I feel like I'm choosing between two dreams. What if I choose the wrong one?"

Lizzie knew then that her sister wasn't referring to university and dance. Derek was one of those dreams. Lizzie felt like she got smacked in the face with a banner. She knew Casey's feelings for Derek were deep, but she hadn't realized quite how intense they had grown. Maybe even Casey didn't realize. Casey was willing to give up the chance of a lifetime, to spend a common life year with him.

Lizzie squeezed Casey's hand. "Case, you can't really choose wrong. Either one is an amazing opportunity. You've got to follow your heart, not your head this time. But I think you should talk to Derek. He's always been the best at making you see what you really want."

Casey relaxed. Lizzie was right as always. As much as she appreciated and respected the opinions of her parents and her sister, it was Derek she needed to talk to before she could make a decision.

Casey hugged her sister in thanks before she went searching for Derek.

She found him in the meal hall, picking away at the buffet snack table. She linked an arm with him, causing him to notice her presence and smile.

"Hey. I was wondering where you disappeared too." he commented as he eyed the food on the table in front of him, trying to decide what to test out next.

"I had to talk to Lizzie about something." she explained nonchalantly. Derek stopped and turned to her, his arms immediately wrapping around her waist so she was close to him.

"You don't regret last night, do you?" he asked quietly, his eyes searching hers frantically for some small sign of sadness or pain.

She smiled. "Of course not."

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the mouth, not even thinking to check if anyone they knew, like their _parents_, were in the room. His hands reached up to cradle her head as he kissed her just as lovingly back.

Hating to do so, Casey broke away and met his eyes seriously. "But _we _need to talk."

She chose those words particularly. Right now she needed serious Derek, and if he made even _one_ jab when she was feeling this vulnerable, she's wasn't sure how she would handle it. But Derek knew her well. He picked up on it and simply nodded.

"Let's go somewhere less crowded." he instructed gently, putting a hand to the small of her back and leading her out of the hall.

* * *

The sun was starting to set by now and the lawn was clearing of people, trickling off to dinner and indoor activities. Derek sat on the familiar dock, remembering the last time he was there with her, holding her, and remained quiet as she started her story.

Derek absorbed everything Casey had just told him. She had been offered the chance of a lifetime, to dance professionally in _New York _for god sakes. The dance capital of the world! Casey lived for dance. But her going to New York meant her not going to Queens, with him, alone and away from any pressures they had. Going to Queens together meant a real chance for them to become something.

"Casey, you should go to New York." Derek said firmly, his face rather neutral considering everything inside of him was screaming in protest at his words. His heart felt like it was being ground up by a meat grinder when a hopeful glint appeared in her eyes.

"You think so?" she asked quickly, crossing her legs on the dock to face him better.

He nodded, unable to say anything more. His throat had closed off. It felt like he had a hockey puck wedged in there. He picked up a couple rocks and started skipping them, his elbow resting on his bent leg as he lounged, leaning back on his hand. Portraying the casual laid-back guy he usually was, and hiding the pain that was slowly eating away his insides.

She squeaked. "I mean, it _is_ such an amazing opportunity… and I'd get to spend time with my dad…and-" she started rambling off excitedly on all the things she'd get to do.

It took everything Derek had not to grab her by the shoulders and shake her and beg her not to leave him, to go with him to Queen's, to start a new life together. To pick _him_. He'd give anything if she just said that her dreams had changed, that they were nothing without him. Because that's how he felt about her. And for someone who didn't do feelings, feeling that much was terrifying.

But because he felt that much, because he truly loved her, he had to put her above himself. Because that is what you do for people you love. You want their happiness over your own. Even if it means you're breaking your own heart.

He knew Casey well enough to know how to convince her out of going to New York. It would be too easy. But what would it accomplish? He'd have Casey, yes. But they would always wonder. Neither would feel secure in their relationship. And he couldn't forgive himself for keeping her away from all that she was currently rambling about.

"Breathe, Spacey." Derek reminded her, smirking as she swallowed breaths. Her eyes were alight with excitement at what was to come, what _could_ be to come.

"So you really wouldn't hate me if I went?" she asked in a small voice, looking up with child-like hopeful eyes.

Derek genuinely smiled, brushing a piece of hair off her face. "Of course not."

Casey smiled as he intertwined their hands. She looked out at the golden water, the sun nestled just on the horizon.

Derek sighed, sitting up straight. "Case…I… nothing changes the way I feel about you. I don't think anything will." he mumbled, looking at the wooden panels now, embarrassed at his sappiness.

Her eyes began to sting with forthcoming tears. "If I go to New York, Derek, I want you to know it doesn't mean that I don't love you. That there isn't a million reasons for me to stay too, you being the center of all of them." she told him, tears falling now.

He met her eyes and she saw pain reflecting back. She knew then that he didn't want her to go. That it was killing him that she was even considering it.

"Casey…" he murmured soothingly, gathering her in his arms and pulling her close so she could bury her tears in the crook of his neck.

She held onto him tightly, silently begging him for forgiveness on a decision she hadn't even made yet. She still had a lot to consider.

"You going to New York doesn't mean we can't still be together." he whispered in her ear, causing a fresh wave of tears to take over. She squeezed him tighter. She figured he'd take her going to New York as a break-up, that she loved dance more than him, or that he didn't want to do long distance and he'd take it as an opportunity to play the field in university with a whole new set of girls.

"I want you to come with me." she whispered tearfully.

Derek's heart jumped in his chest. But then settled lower than normal. He knew he couldn't go. He had just as great and exciting an opportunity as Casey was presented, but Queen's was his. His accomplishment was just as unexpected, but not necessarily undeserved. He had to go for it. And he was slowly beginning to accept that Casey had to go for hers too. Who knew if she ever would get a chance like this again?

"We'll talk everyday. We'll Skype and text between classes and rehearsals and hockey practice and I'll get a job right away and fly out to see you perform…" he reassured her as she cried a little more.

He knew then that this conversation was reserved for when she decided to go, and based on her nodding head and the tears, and his breaking heart, he knew the decision was already made.


	14. Chapter 14

I know, I know, I suck! It's been almost a month since I've updated :( Sad thing is 3/4 of it was written for the past three weeks and I just couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. I keep rambling! This is my longest chapter to date, almost double of some of the others. The rest are around 3000 words, this one is 5000.

So this story is now going to be 16 chapters haha since I still have another one, and probably an epilogue, so dont leave me yet! After that, Against All Odds will be tackled and conquered before I touch another story :)

Thank you to all that are still following me, this story, and have reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc, because I cant even tell you how much that means to me. You are all fantastic and brighten my day :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I added some Lizwin fun just for those who asked ;) Things will get better next chapter.

Apologies though, for my lateness, the extra whineyness (like seriously Casey, shut up already. We know. You're upset.) and the usual OOCness that happens whenever I make Derek emotional. Blah blah blah, whatever. It is what it is. Don't like it? LET ME KNOW :)

ENJOY LOVELIES !

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK !**

* * *

Derek was quiet during dinner, although when Casey would meet his eyes, he tried to smile. He should be treasuring these moments with her while he had them. He didn't want to be away from her next year. Not when they were just getting their chance. Not when they finally took such huge leaps. After all the times he held back from pinning her to the ground during one of their fights and kissing her senseless, all of that restraint and pain of watching guys continuously hurt her, and he finally gets his chance to treat her well and he couldn't even be with her. Was that all for nothing? Was this a sign that they weren't meant to be?

He would be faithful to her. He wasn't afraid of that. But while she was changing and growing up in New York, would she realize she wants different things than he does, would they grow apart, would their passion dissolve into a fizzle…?

Speaking of passion, Derek had figured out by now what Casey had wanted to tell him last night. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. He knew she wanted to be fully honest with him before she gave herself to him, and that them being so intimate with one another was a promise of a future, a future she wasn't sure they would have once she told him. But although at the time Derek hadn't known what she was going to say, he knew it wouldn't change that he wanted to be with her. And knowing it now, he still felt the same. There was no regret on his side. He loved her and there was no person he'd rather share that with.

Casey was feeling more and more stressed the quieter Derek was. Was he upset with her? Was he rethinking what he said? Did he not want to be with her anymore? Was he offended that she was even considering another option for next year? She didn't even know if she wanted to go yet but she felt like she was already saying goodbye.

The family dispersed after dinner, the older members oblivious to the eldest teens eerie quiet. Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other and nodded. They had to find out what had happened after Casey told Derek of the offer.

"Derek, can I talk to you?" Casey asked him, grabbing his arm before he could disappear.

He nodded and took her hand in his, knowing she was worried about the status of them at the moment. She smiled slightly before following behind him to a quieter place.

"I don't know how I feel about eavesdropping on this one. It's kinda big." Lizzie admitted quietly, glancing around to make sure they weren't being watched.

"I know Liz, but we have to make sure they're not giving up on each other because of this. They need to remember how much they've already been through and conquered. This is just another hurdle." Ed reminded her.

She nodded. Derek and Casey headed back to their cabin but luckily the window was open so they could hear everything. Edwin and Lizzie leaned against the adjacent wall, listening hard for the familiar voices.

"Derek… I feel like you're distancing yourself from me already. What happens if we actually are apart next year? Do we even have a chance?" Casey asked, her tears already finding a way into her voice.

"Casey…" Derek began tiredly, running his hands through his hair in stress. "It's not that… I just. Ugh. It's hard for me to see you and not think about next year right now. And you know how much I hate thinking about the future." He scratched the back of his neck, beginning to pace. "Look, it's not you okay? I want to be with you. I'm just stuck on the thought of being _without_ you right now and that's what's bothering me. We haven't been apart for more than a couple days since you moved in. Now that we're here, and we're this close to getting what I've wanted for _four_ frigging years, it's just… it's hard. I don't want to be without you. But I won't let you give up such a dream come true for me."

Casey cuddled into his arms, crying now. "I don't know if it's worth it if I can't be with you." she whispered, looking into his eyes, for guidance or an argument or something it seemed.

Edwin looked at Lizzie in shock, coming to the realization she had earlier. Their siblings feelings for each other were much deeper and more intense than they had anticipated. He didn't expect Casey to give up New York just to be side by side with his brother.

Casey had broken the news to the younger Venturis at dinner, which is why Derek had grown so subdued while they expressed their excitement and approval.

"Case, don't say that. We'll still be together. We just won't be a door down from each other anymore. You're not losing me." he told her seriously, and it sounded as though he was convincing himself as much as her.

"D, we'll be in different countries! I'm going to be so far away… and oh my god! What about when the baby comes? I won't be just an hour or so drive away. I'll have to fly out all by myself and not be able to hear any news and-"

"Casey…" Derek interrupted gently, rubbing her arms and lowering his head slightly to meet her eye level. "The baby is not due until December. You'll probably have a break for the holidays then anyways, in fact you may get even more time with the baby than the rest of us because you'll be off. Plus do you know how long it takes to deliver a baby? You'll just spend less time in the hospital waiting around while your mom paces and my dad freaks out."

Casey nodded, realizing that he had some very good points.

"And you are going to get to spend so much time with your dad, time I know you really want to have. He can't make it out here to see you but now he can work and get to know you again. Out of all the places in the world, he is going to be in the perfect place for you to get two dreams. That has to be fate." Derek continued supportively.

"But…but what about taking a year off of school…?" Casey asked desperately, grasping at straws now on why not to go.

Derek smiled. "I think once you put 'danced on Broadway for Bernard Blue', they won't care. But they'll look at your previous marks and realize that you are a star in more ways than one."

Casey threw her arms around his neck once more and squeezed him tightly in thanks. She pulled back a little and looked up at him vulnerably. "…what about us?"

He chuckled. "We will talk endlessly everyday. And text. And Skype. And I will find ways to prank you even from Kingston. I'll get a job and we'll work out how we're going to see each other and when. It'll be different than we expected, but Case, seriously, if anyone can handle long distance, it's us." he added, thinking of all the hardships they already had against them.

She sighed contently. "You're totally right. Thank you." she murmured, reaching up on her tiptoes to press her lips against his. His hands rubbed her lower back affectionately as he kissed her back.

"I haven't decided yet, just so you know." Casey said pointedly. "But I'll consider what you said."

"That's all I can ask for. I just want to make sure you know all of your options before you try to make a decision." he told her with a smirk.

She smiled and let him wrap his arms around her. Lizzie and Edwin peeked to see both teens faces pained, but hidden from one another.

"We should go." Edwin whispered to Lizzie, slipping his hand into hers to pull her away from them. Lizzie nodded desolately, following silently behind him as they headed back to their own cabin.

Marti was playing cards with their parents in the living room so Lizzie headed into the bedroom, Edwin following. She shut the door and sat on her bed, inviting Edwin to join her.

Edwin was watching her carefully as she slouched against the wall, looking as upset as she did when Casey left and they thought they lost the lodge.

"Liz, what's wrong? You heard them, they're going to stay together." he reminded her comfortingly, rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"But listen to them! They are already saying goodbye! Casey said so herself she hasn't even decided yet…" she added, glaring at the rumpled sheets of her bed in frustration.

"But Casey's leaning towards it now. Derek's convinced her they can get through it. Otherwise she would've stayed."

"Then maybe he should have said no! Maybe he should have made her see sense and that going to New York is going to ruin everything!" Lizzie burst out, jumping to her feet to pace angrily. "It's not fair. They've come all this way and they can't even be together now. She'll be so far away and they'll get busy and talk less and less until they grow apart and then they'll never have a chance…"

Edwin remained calm despite Lizzie's freaking out. "Derek and Casey can get through anything. They're always there for each other when needed. Who knows, maybe getting through long distance will make them closer, make them realize that they're stronger than the average couple. I mean Derek's already acting more like a man, putting her happiness above his. And you know he's going to be having jealousy issues over the Jesse thing, even if he knows how Casey feels about him."

"But who knows if Casey will be happier out there doing dance rather than in school? Casey lives for school. Learning is her favourite thing in the world. Dance is more like a hobby, and when she turns that into a job, it'll lose it's spark. She always danced for a release, and now what is she going to do to relax and blow off steam?"

"Call Derek for an argument?" Edwin suggested amusedly, and despite her crazy emotional rambling, she laughed in agreement. He had a good point.

Edwin patted the spot next to him and Lizzie joined him on the bed once more.

"Liz, what's really going on here? Why don't you want Casey to go?" he asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and she sighed.

"It's hard enough to think of my sister leaving to be an hour drive away. But all the way to New York? What if I need her?" she muttered, embarrassed by her need to keep her sister close. Her sister had been there her whole life, and although Lizzie loved the Venturis, she still needed Casey just a bit more.

"But think Liz, if Casey's there, you'll get to go visit her, and see your Dad too. And Derek would probably go with you for a plane buddy and all that jazz."

"That's true." Lizzie said, her voice sounding a little excited even.

"Do you think Derek and Casey are going to tell our parents?" Edwin asked, glad to see Lizzie smiling again.

She bit her lip. "I don't know. It's not like they can control what Casey and Derek do anyways. They're both eighteen now, Derek's turning nineteen soon too. But even if they want to, there's not much they can say if they're separated. And if they're at Queens, they can't exactly supervise. Not like if you and I started dating."

Lizzie realized her slip when Edwin's eyes went huge.

"For example!" she added quickly.

"Well I think that our parents probably already know anyways. Or at least, won't be surprised. I mean, they _were_ the ones talking about all that UST."

"I blocked that conversation from my memory, remember?" Lizzie said, shuddering. She wanted Derek and Casey to be together but she really didn't want to think about all they did while alone together.

"Right. Well. I'm just saying. I think they'll be okay with it." Edwin explained quickly, still acting weird from Lizzie's casual comment.

Lizzie shrugged.

"I figure Casey will want to tell them, Derek won't. He likes to avoid uncomfortable situations and Casey hates keeping big things to herself."

"True. I guess opposites do attract. I mean Casey's high maintenance and Derek's laid-back. Casey's the school keener and Derek's into sports. Casey likes to talk about feelings and Derek runs from them."

"But they balance each other out." Lizzie interjected faithfully.

Edwin nodded and sighed inwardly, thinking of how the same truth applied to another pair.

* * *

The morning came too soon for the eldest of the McDonald-Venturi kids. Derek had simply gathered Casey in his arms the night before, and never let go. She had cried silently for the first while, then tightened her hold around him and stayed that way until dawn.

Casey locked her hands behind his back when she finally awoke. She didn't want to let go of him either. This would be the last time for a while they could be like this freely. They were leaving the lodge today, going back to their family home where there would be far too many interruptions and flurry of chaos to be able to have a real chance to spend time alone together. Then next week they would either head off to university together, or go their separate ways until Christmas.

A familiar bubble of emotions cause her throat to close off and tears to sting her eyes. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to hold them in, but Derek was awake now too and felt her wet face press into his neck.

"Casey, you seriously are Niagara Falls…" he groaned amusedly, but rubbed her back soothingly. "It's going to be okay. Stop thinking so much. It wouldn't kill you to do something spontaneous for once."

She giggled at his teasing, missing this side of him. They had been so mushy and cutesy and depressing lately that it would be nice to get back to their usual banter.

She leaned her head against him, simply sighing.

"You know, spontaneous sounds like fun. What do you say I start right now?" she asked, breaking away from him to sit up and raise an eyebrow at him.

He was confused until she grinned and pulled off her loose pyjama t-shirt.

"Spontaneity is a beautiful thing." he assessed, pushing her flat on her back and climbing over her with a grin on his face.

She laughed. "So would you shutting up for once." she replied, dragging his mouth onto hers.

After breakfast with the family, everyone went to their respective rooms to pack their stuff then bring the suitcases to the van to be loaded.

Edwin and Lizzie were hiding in their room, trying to pack as quickly and efficiently as possible so that George's vacation-temper wouldn't make a comeback, and Nora's pregnancy hormones wouldn't explode. They wanted to take one last walk around the lodge before leaving for the summer.

Marti was already packed and ready, since Nora helped her out earlier, and she was currently saying goodbye to the animals at the marsh.

Derek and Casey packed the night before so they were just packing the morning stuff in, with constant interruptions of make out sessions and flirting that would soon lead to making out. Four years was a long time to wait.

George was trying to fit everything in the van, the typical luggage Tetris. Why was it impossible to fit everything as easily as before?

Nora was drinking tea with Felicia, getting their last mother-daughter time in for the summer, but they both knew it wouldn't be so long until they saw each other again, and that was a comforting thought.

Derek was dragging both of their bags behind him as Casey locked their cabin. She slid the key in her jeans pocket and turned around to see Derek pulling her suitcases over some rocky terrain and watched as the wheels of her suitcase went right through a muddy puddle.

"Der-ek! Could you not watch where you're running mine through? You're getting mud all over my new suitcase and I need that to go away with!" she whined irritably, but their was a sparkle in her eyes, knowing he would react.

Sure enough he turned to face her with a smirk. "Cas-ey, drag your own suitcase then. I'm not a bellhop, I was just doing it to be nice. Come to think of it, you didn't even carry your own suitcase downstairs at home, so you can take BOTH of ours."

She approached him as he left the two bags abandoned and met her in the middle, her arms crossed defiantly as she glared up at him.

"Um, hate to break it to you, _bro_, but you didn't carry your own bag downstairs either. Edwin did." she reminded him smugly.

He rolled his eyes. "Not the point. The POINT is I carried your suitcase downstairs. The least you can do, especially when complaining about my driving, is take your own and then return the favour from the beginning of the trip, and take mine too. You're only dragging it behind you, not like where I actually had to do some _heavy lifting_. Lord knows what you even have in there. Probably a few small kids."

"Der-ek, I do not kidnap children and keep them in my suitcase!" Casey retorted.

He laughed. "I just suggested they were in there. I didn't know there was an actual plan and execution behind it. You've got to work on denying the truth Case, your lying sucks."

Casey simply growled and lunged at him, tackling him to the grass. He simply laughed harder as her dainty fists collided with his solid chest. He started tickling her sides and soon enough they were kissing. That was how all their fights ended these days.

"Um, sorry, am I interrupting?" an amused voice came from behind them.

Casey lifted herself off of her boyfriend quickly to find herself face-to-face with Roxy.

"Roxy, hi." Casey stuttered, embarrassed at being caught in her PDA moment with the most recent ex of her kissing partner.

She simply chuckled and shook her head, which Derek took as his cue. Something told him she wasn't there to talk to him.

"I'm going to take these to the van before my dad flips." he told Casey, jumping up and swinging his bag over his shoulder so he could better pull hers behind him.

Casey simply rolled her eyes after him and his sudden hurry.

"I just wanted to come say goodbye since I don't know when I'll see you guys again. Well I'll probably see _you_ again soon." she added optimistically.

Casey was confused. "How so?"

Roxy blushed. "Well, I'm going to NYU in the fall and Jesse's dancing with you for Bernard Blue in New York…"

Casey grinned. She hadn't known that Roxy would be in New York, where Jesse was, so they could continue their relationship without hassle. Envy sort of threw her for a loop for a moment but she gained herself back. "Really? So you guys are official now?" Casey asked excitedly, forgetting how to play it cool.

Roxy laughed at her overexcitement. "Yeah. I mean, we're still getting to know each other and everything, but I really like him a lot. That's actually sort of why I wanted to talk to you without Derek here. I really liked Derek, but I can see that the two of you are meant to be. Marriage between your parents or not, you guys are good for each other. He's so different with you. But Derek is really a wonderful, sweet guy and you're a really lucky girl."

Casey smiled. "As much as I've tried to deny it over the years, Derek is one of the best. But Jesse is a great guy too. It was hard ending things with him when I could see how decent a man he was. He had been nothing but absolutely wonderful to me. I hope we'll be able to be good friends for a long time to come."

Roxy nodded. "He's very fond of you as well. But I just… really like him. He's so gentle and sweet and… I guess I just really need someone who's willing to take things slow. I'm so cautious around people, afraid of being hurt. I'm used to being used only for physical. I sort of started to believe that's all I was good for. And I didn't even realize I thought that until Derek brushed me off the other night. I was glad he did though. I would've regretted going further, especially after seeing how in love the two of you are. Even that day at the lake I knew something was up."

Casey blushed. She wondered how many people had been seeing it for years.

"You know, it's funny. Derek sort of said something similar to me when I first started living with him. It was the first time we ever really got to talking, since we ended up locked in our bathroom for a few hours while a party took over our house."

"_You_ threw a party?" Roxy asked with a laugh.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Derek's idea of course. It was the first time our parents were going away and leaving us in charge. Edwin and Lizzie hid upstairs and the lock was broken on the bathroom so I barged in to yell at Derek, who was already locked in, but the door closed and then we were both trapped with no way for anyone to hear us. Our parents eventually bailed us out, but it's all a very long story…" Casey said quickly. "Anyways, when I asked him why he threw a party he said it was what people expected of him. They expected him to mess up, so he did."

Roxy nodded, a little amused at the story. She wondered how Casey hadn't picked up on the fact until this summer that Derek was in to her, seeing as he spilled his feelings to her in the beginning when he didn't even touch on them with anyone else. It was sort of why Roxy was interested in him in the first place. No feelings can mean no pain. For a little while.

"Well I guess I'm sort of the same. I just expect people to only want me for that, so that's all I offer." she said with a shrug, a ghost of emotions swirling in her eyes. Casey remained silent, but she had a feeling Roxy had a similar story to Derek's. Feeling nothing is easier, but it doesn't last. People aren't meant not to feel.

"But," Roxy continued on a more positive note. "Jesse is great. I think he's just what I need." she told her with a smile.

Casey smiled, knowing the feeling. Just then, Derek wrapped his arms around her from behind and smiled at Roxy.

"Glad to hear it." Derek said supportively. "Case, the 'rents want to head out asap."

She nodded sombrely, knowing it was time for the first round of goodbyes. Roxy smiled at her and held out her arms. Surprised, but not displeased, Casey hugged her goodbye.

"Take care of each other." Casey whispered.

"Back atcha." Roxy teased.

Casey pulled back and Derek stepped in, smiling sweetly at her before pulling her into a close hug.

"I'll miss you. Text me when you come visit New York." Roxy told him, hugging him tightly, thanking him without words for the good times that summer.

"You know I will. But I'll see you next summer too, if you're here. I have a feeling we'll be back and you know I'll need to hit up that big screen again." he joked, but really meant it, and both girls laughed, knowing the truth behind his words.

"Bye guys." Roxy said finally, waving before turning around to head back across the lake.

Casey sighed and started walking arm in arm with Derek up the hill to where the others were. Halfway up, Jesse stood with his usual gentle smile.

Derek shook his hand and slapped him on the back, another silent message of thanks for not taking advantage or rushing Casey into anything, and just being a cool guy about the whole Casey-Derek-show that most people resented. Derek continued on his way, letting Casey have a more private goodbye.

"Jesse." she stated warmly, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you."

He chuckled. "You'll see me in a week."

She bit her lip, glancing at the ground, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Or not. Well, I understand." he said, glancing behind him to see Derek goofing off with his little sister.

"I mean, I haven't decided yet. I just… it's hard for me." she admitted. "But you wouldn't completely hate me if I didn't go?"

Jesse laughed, always finding her entertaining. "I don't think anyone could hate you for following your heart. I would love to dance with you in New York, it would be really exciting and fun to share with you, but I'd also love to hear about all the adventures you have with Derek at Queens. I'm sure there will be plenty." he told her genuinely.

Casey beamed at him and threw her arms around him in another grateful hug.

"You're such a great guy, Jesse. I'm so glad I met you. I wish you and Roxy all the best and I'll let you know when I finally make my decision." she told him seriously.

He nodded and ruffled her hair a little before shoving her off to join her family finally.

Casey arrived at the perfect time to get in the car. Lizzie and Edwin came stumbling out of the woods hand-in-hand, dropping their link as soon as they saw where the whole family was. Both were blushing and not meeting each others eyes, walking in different directions to get to the car.

Derek raised an eyebrow at Casey, the same questioning thoughts going through his head as were circling in hers and she laughed and shrugged.

The only question left now was who would get the back seat.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello lovelies :) Your absolutely wonderful reviews inspired me to hurry up and finish the next chapter, so I did :) Honestly, you guys brighten my day so much. Thank you guys so much for being so sweet and supportive and following me after all of this time. I know I dont deserve it since normally it takes me a month to update, but I appreciate it immensely ! x3 (thats supposed to be a heart since that bracket-thingy doesnt stay :p)

SO, Im still not sure on how many chapters or left. Either one or two. Im leaning towards two right now, but I might just explain what I want to explain in the epilogue, or skip the epilogue all together. But I probably will write two, so stay tuned :)

All of those who asked for Lizwin, this one's for you :)

This chapter is filled with lots of fluff, and a cliffhanger for those who still cant guess how this story will end. I PROMISE I will update as quickly as I can so you guys dont have to wait too long. I just like to hear back from you guys so I usually wait for several reviews before moving forward, in case you guys inspire me to change something or add on :)

I hope you guys enjoy, and honestly, love all of you for taking the time to read and review. Such little effort for so much appreciation and happiness.

PS the hands-in-the-pocket thing mentioned...rumors that if a guy has his hands in his pockets, he's probably thinking about sex. It's not scientifically proven or anything haha but I found it amusing so I added it in there ;)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

The car ride home was as quiet as the first one, with everyone in similar positions.

Although this time Lizzie and Edwin were avoiding eye contact, facing their bodies pointedly towards the windows. Derek got the middle seat in the back again, but wasn't as disappointed as before since it meant he could easily wrap his arm around his girlfriend. Marti was curled up asleep in one corner, and Casey was gazing out of her window, looking like her mind was far, far away.

Derek had one headphone in, the other in Casey's ear, and found himself restless already. Sitting in the middle seat in the back made him feel like he was too big, like a teenager trying to fit in a baby swing. It was uncomfortable.

What he really wanted to know was what Casey was thinking about. He assumed it had to be about where she was spending her next year. Was she leaning more towards Queens? He hoped so, but he also would be happy for her if she went to New York. He'd just be really _un_happy for himself.

"Case…" he murmured, squeezing her waist to get her attention.

She turned her gaze to him, concentration returning to her blue eyes.

"What's up?" he asked lamely in a whisper, causing her to snicker.

Rather than verbally respond, she nodded her head towards their parents, who were holding hands across their seats.

He didn't really get what she was referring to. Their parents were super in love for adults, like seriously, it was sort of weird. But they did that kind of thing all the time. One time, he and Casey came home to find them making out in the kitchen, and _well_, let's just leave it at that.

She sighed amusedly when she saw his confusion. "I don't know what to tell them. About this." she said pointedly, lifting and waving their own intertwined hands in the air for demonstration.

Derek exhaled, finally understanding. She was worried it would ruin things between their parents, make them reconsider their happiness vs. their children's happiness. She was worried that their parents would either try to break them apart or freak out or something equally dramatic. Casey just thought too much, and was known to be a bit of a drama queen.

"Well…" Derek mused. "We don't have to tell them right away. I mean, come _on_ Casey, this sneaking around bit is fun. Even though the sibs know now." he added, keeping his voice low so even said siblings couldn't pick up on the conversation.

"But I'm not good at sneaking around." Casey whined.

Derek chuckled. "No kidding. Purple fog, Case, _really_?" he teased, causing her to smack him. "Ugh! Ca-sey!"

And so began a seat-belted wrestle that ended up with a loud-and-cranky-from-being-woken-up Marti, Nora and George shouting from the front and Lizzie and Edwin complaining as Derek and Casey, oblivious as always, tried to get in a few last swings before releasing and keeping their hands to themselves.

Well, enough so that no one noticed when Derek wrapped his arm around her affectionately again and soon his other fingers could be found gently playing with hers.

When all was quiet again, he simply leaned back, glad to have this time with her and their family one last time.

* * *

At home, the troops dragged their stuff to their respective bedrooms and helped unload the rest of the miscellaneous stuff from the van. Among seven people, it was fast work so they all returned to their rooms to unpack. Nora wanted to get the laundry on the go as soon as possible so she could get a start on dinner.

Casey helped her mom sort the dirty clothes before going back to her room to text Emily.

_Em, I'm home! And I have HUGE news! Best week ever x3_

She puttered around her room putting away miscellaneous stuff from her suitcase as she waited for a reply.

It didn't take long.

_Casey! Omg can't wait 2 hear it! So excited ur home :) Did u lose ur v-card 2 some summer romance hunk the lodge? ;)_

Casey blushed. She _did_ lose it to a gorgeous guy, but he happened to be her best friend's most recent ex so she didn't really want to open up that can of worms yet.

_LOL oh Emily :p I'll tell you when I see you! Which will be WHEN ? I missed you!_

_I missed u 2 bff! What about after dinner? Chick flick date ?_

_YES! That would be perfect :) I'll text you after I eat !_

_Awesome :)_

Casey went back to her unpacking, taking her shampoo and conditioner and the rest of her toiletries to return them to the bathroom. She ran straight into Derek outside the bathroom, who smirked as she struggled to keep a hold on the contents in her hands. He crossed his arms arrogantly.

"I was really hoping for a Klutzilla moment. It would've been the perfect welcome home." he said fake-desolately.

She rolled her eyes. "As usual, it would be your fault." she said, not realizing what she was admitting, although nowadays it doesn't matter.

He raised an eyebrow at her, his smirk growing in size. "Aw, been fawning after me all this time?"

Casey turned around from organizing the cupboard and strolled up to him purposely, leaving the usual few inches between them. "Your ego somehow won me over. I couldn't get over the size."

"Well Case, _size matters_." Derek said pointedly, grinning now, trying not to laugh at her ability to turn an insult into an innuendo and not even realize.

Typically she flushed pink. "Guess you're out of luck then, sweetheart." she said coolly, patting him supportively on the chest before strolling past to go back to her room, loving the new tension building between them.

Derek quickly followed, nearly stepping on her heels. "I didn't hear any complaints from your end."

She sent him a look. "Yeah, because _your_ feelings on the subject were _so_ half-hearted." she said sarcastically.

Both sets of eyes were aflame with excitement and electricity.

"So how do we solve this debate?" Derek asked casually, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Casey smirked, remembering something that Emily told her about what it means when a guy has his hands in his pockets.

"Flip a coin?" she asked innocently.

Derek stepped closer, her back now pressing into her bedroom door.

"Guess again." he said, his voice dropping an octave as their bodies lined up.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" she asked breathily as his lips traced her collarbone and up behind her ear in the tender spot that made her shiver.

"Keep trying." he replied, continuing his task.

"Oh wait, I think I may know a fair way…" she began, her hand turning the knob of her door at the same time. Derek's eyebrows raised in anticipation for her response, but she simply glanced around before yanking his mouth onto hers and stumbling rather clumsily backwards into her bedroom.

Derek followed eagerly, already smirking at the new end to their arguments. So much better than separating.

Lizzie and Edwin rolled their eyes from their spot on the stairs. Derek and Casey hadn't even noticed them huddled there.

Edwin jotted down some notes in their binder. Despite the fact that they were now much older than the original writers of the Dasey files, they still were a firm believer in the research being executed. And any real researcher, when their hypothesis was proven, sorry 'supported', would properly finish.

"So… now what?" Lizzie asked rather appropriately.

"Wanna watch a movie in my room? I miss technology." Edwin said, sounding rather weary, as if time without technology was the opposite of a vacation.

Lizzie chuckled and followed him upstairs.

Edwin's room was in the attic, but they had it cleared out enough that it was a rather well-sized room. It had the chapel ceiling look, and was painted a warm brown. As a consolation, he got an unused double bed from his Dad's parents place and a TV with a DVD player. Over time, he gathered allowance and money from doing Derek's dirty work and upgraded to a blue-ray player and a rather large collection of movies.

The best friends settled comfortably on his bed with a handful of movies to choose from.

"What are you in the mood for?" Edwin asked her as he flipped through the different genres.

She sat cross-legged on the bed, biting her bottom lip as she contemplated the choices.

This unfortunately drew an unnecessary amount of attention from Edwin to her mouth, and he found himself staring.

Even after they started the movie, he couldn't even remember which one, he realized he was suddenly hyperaware of Lizzie. His best friend, accomplice, partner in crime, and now…he wasn't sure. All he knew was when Lizzie fidgeted next to him, to brush a piece of hair off her face or pull her tank top down, he felt his heart speed up in fear.

Fear of what, he wasn't sure. He was a bundle of nerves. He may even be sweating, he wasn't paying attention enough to notice.

Well really, it was Lizzie's fault. She was lounged out on his _bed_ for god sakes, in only a tank top and shorts. And since Lizzie's legs had grown to be endlessly long, the shorts looked that much shorter and you can imagine where his mind drifted to.

He swallowed noisily for probably the tenth time since the movie started.

It wasn't fair of him to think of his step-sister this way, even though he knew there was nothing wrong with it, hence the unbelievable happiness he felt for his brother and other step-sister. But feeling an undeniable attraction for Lizzie seemed unfair when she was, well, _Lizzie_. She was the person he went to for everything; when he was upset, angry, happy, bored, whatever.

She laughed aloud suddenly, causing him to jump, and he had a fleeting fear that she had suddenly become telepathic and could read his thoughts. Then he remembered they were watching a comedy.

Too bad she had already noticed his confusion.

"Ed, you just missed your favourite part. Where is that head of yours?" she asked, playfully ruffling his hair and smiling affectionately at him.

God she was beautiful. Like seriously, Lizzie had aged wonderfully. Her new hair just made her so much cuter. The purple and platinum blonde with dark undertones somehow suited her perfectly.

Edwin apparently forgot how to form words since he sort of gaped at her like a fish, trying to find an excuse. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright Edwin, spill whatever's going on with you. You're freaking me out now, dude. I don't want to have to commit you to a home or something." she teased, facing him once again with crossed legs.

"You've grown up a lot since I've met you." he blurted out, not being able to think of a reasonable excuse and apparently settling for the blatant truth.

Lizzie had a momentary lapse of confusion, probably at the rather forceful response, before shrugging as she thought it over. "Yeah, I guess so. It has been four years." she reminded him, shoving his knee teasingly. "But you have, too. I mean look at you." Liz added, a hint of shyness finding its way into her voice.

Edwin licked his lips nervously. "I-I am taller." he commented lamely, his nerves beginning to go into electric shock or something. His heart was racing. Lizzie's hand hadn't left his knee.

She was chewing on her bottom lip nervously but holding his gaze. "Yeah. But you've filled out too. I mean, you've lost your boyish charm. Now you're all…manly." she muttered, embarrassed at her pathetic choice of words but not knowing how else to word it.

"Well I mean, look at you. You're more beautiful than Casey now." he told her, blushing, but making sure she knew he meant it. He knew all too well the insecurities of living in the shadow of an overly successful older sibling.

"Yeah right." she muttered shyly, looking down at their now intertwined hands.

"I meant that." Edwin said seriously, cupping her face with his free hand and looking her straight in the eyes. Brown met blue. And then both teens slowly leaned closer, said eyes closing in unison.

Edwin felt Lizzie's eyelashes brush against his cheek, tickling the tender skin below his eyelids and the top of his cheekbones before he felt her soft lips meet his for the first time. Both sort of sighed before pressing their lips against each other's again and again, hands reaching out to hold the other in place.

He tucked a stray piece of purple hair behind her ear as Lizzie's hand curled around the back of his neck. She rested her weight on the hand on his knee, leaning closer so she had better access. His mind was swimming. He had never been kissed like this. With so much… enthusiasm. Her lips were so warm and inviting.

Edwin pulled back after a moment, a little out of breath, gazing in awe at Lizzie's equally flushed face, a hint of pink on her cheeks, making her all the more beautiful. The pair simply smiled shyly at each other, not really sure where to go from there.

Lizzie intertwined their hands once again and climbed out of her position, lying next to him and resting her head on his chest to continue watching the movie.

Edwin settled down and ran a hand through her hair tenderly, the smile that had nothing to do with the amusing movie never leaving his face.

* * *

Casey sat on her desk stool about an hour after her and Derek's make-out session, swinging her legs back and forth absentmindedly as she took the time to really think over everything, without anyone else there to pressure her or convince her of anything.

On the one hand, the chance to dance professionally for one of the most talented choreographers in the dance capital of the world was huge. It was once in a lifetime material. So was the chance to spend a year with her father, someone she had dearly missed since he moved to a bigger law firm in the city itself.

New York would really force her to grow up. She would have to tough it out with only knowing her father and Jesse, but the same was true for Queens except Derek was the only one she knew who was going there…

She averted her thoughts from the reddish-brown haired man for the moment. She couldn't afford to get distracted.

In this wonderful New York dream, she was lucky enough to know someone already. Jesse would be there every step of the way, excuse the pun, and they already knew how compatible they were.

Casey sighed. She knew that Derek would probably feel threatened by Jesse, despite both of their relationship status'. But the truth was, in a lot of ways, Jesse reminded Casey of Sam. Sam was a wonderful guy. Sweet, caring and gentle. But, bless his heart, he wasn't willing to fight for her. Both wouldn't fight tooth and nail for their relationship and she would be too insecure that way. It wasn't what she needed. She needed someone who would challenge her. Someone who would fight through obstacles beside her, encourage her when she was down, and make her see her faults when she needed to. Derek was that guy. He was exactly what she needed and no sweet, traditional gentleman would compare. Jesse fit her checklist. He was the kind of guy you want to bring home to your parents, the one that gets along with everyone, that shares such an important passion with her. Loving Jesse would make sense, but _love _didn't make sense. She loved Derek. The guy who could send her one look or say one thing, and her whole world would turn upside down. Fighting with him, being near him, made her feel alive. He was everything she needed.

With Derek, came Queens. University. Learning. What Casey had always excelled at. What she had grown so comfortable in. Queens would be a challenge in itself, another new place where she only knows one person. But this time, that person is Derek. And she knew, despite their relationship status, that Derek would be there for her. He would let her be her keener self, but still drag her out a few nights a week so she had a balance. And even when she didn't feel like going, she would feel grateful in the long run. Because that's just how they worked, even as step-siblings. He pushed, she pulled, and vice versa. But it worked.

Casey was eager to take classes where she was surrounded by like-minded people, people who strived for learning past what needed to be known, who craved knowledge and who took an interest in what they were learning. She was interested in seeing what would happen between her and Derek when they were in a whole new world, together. She was sort of curious to see how Derek responded to a new environment. He had seen the way she reacted to the move from Toronto to London four years ago, but now it was his turn.

She could picture them going to dinner after midterms were finally over, and having movie nights on the weekend, crowded on one of those small dorm beds and watching it on her laptop. She could see their friends beginning to mingle and having a whole new wonderful life with him by her side.

Casey knew if she waited to go to Queens, that sort of stuff would still happen. New friends, interesting classes and alone time with her boyfriend wasn't only freshman material. It would just be postponed.

She sighed and moved to lay back on her bed. She weighed all the things that could go wrong, and dreamed big for the things that could go right, for both opportunities.

So she had to choose. Life with Derek, or Life with Casey?

After much thought, she finally came to her decision with a broad smile. She knew there was no right or wrong anymore. Sometimes you just have to take a chance and leap.

Grabbing Bernard Blue's number and her cell, she marched down the hall to Derek's bedroom, knocked quickly, then barged in before waiting for a response.

Derek was simply laying back on his bed, arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. He sat up when she came in the door and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Casey, what are you doing?" he asked in confusion, as she pressed the phone to her ear.

Casey smiled and signalled for him to give her a minute. "Hi Bernard, it's Casey McDonald calling. I just wanted to let you know that after much contemplation, I've finally reached my decision. I know you gave me a week, but I wanted to call you right away because the truth is, I just couldn't let an opportunity like this pass…"

Derek squeezed her hand in his as she took a deep breath and confessed to both of them what life she would be living next year.

* * *

...so which did she choose? You'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again ! :)

Just wanted to say, this is the FINAL chapter. I have decided against the epilogue, so this is all there is. I may write a sequel however, who knows, but right now, this is the end of Vacation with Dasey. I'm actually really sad haha I've loved every minute of writing this story and hearing back from you guys. You've all been so awesome. You guys have, thus far, given me the most favourites Ive ever had on one story (well over a hundred) and your reviews have seriously kept me going and provided me with so much happiness and mood lifts when I needed them most, so thank you to alll. This has been my longest fanfic story to date, words wise, at over 50 000, and the most average reviews:chapter ratio. So thaaaank you so much.

Ill have a longer authors note at the end, just wanted to shove some stats down your throat first ;)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

Derek sat motionless on his bed, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that just happened. He continued to gap at Casey until words finally formed in his head enough to make a sentence.

"I-I can't believe you just did that. Case…" he murmured, still lost for words.

Casey grinned. "I've finally rendered you speechless! YES! Alert the media! I've only been trying for four years." she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Derek smirked at her, rolling in his eyes, before going serious on her. "Case, are you sure about this?"

She sighed, smiling now. "Derek, I am sure. I've mulled everything over a thousand times. For once I just want to take a leap."

"But Casey, New York…" he trailed off, letting her fill in the blanks.

She rolled her eyes. "Derek, New York would have been amazing. But Queens, with _you_, is where I belong. This is a chance for us to finally be really together. And I am not ready to postpone that."

"What if you change your mind? What if halfway through the year you wish you followed dance… what about your dad?" Derek asked desperately, trying to remind her of all she might lose. She had to make a coherent decision. He wouldn't let her ruin her future for him.

She shook her head. "Honestly, I would love to spend time with my dad, but lets face it. It would be great to get to know him, but living in an empty apartment while my dad works long exhausting hours probably won't leave much time for that. I'd get lonely and Jesse will be all lovey dovey with Roxy in our limited free time and dance isn't a reliable career path anyways. It would be fun and thrilling to be so adventurous as to spontaneously go to New York for dance, but the thrill would pass. I mean Derek, you know me. I'd freak out about my future too much. I _live_ for school. For making lame timetables and highlighting topics in my chapter by levels of importance." she teased, nestling herself closer.

Derek rubbed her back affectionately, feeling himself relax. He was glad she was telling him all of this. Glad she had come to terms with all that both would mean. Mostly he was glad that she picked Queens, picked _him_.

"Derek, this is a good thing. I'm happy with this decision. I want to spend all next year, sharing an apartment and seeing you between classes and studying together…"

"While getting distracted?" Derek suggested, pushing her hair off her shoulder so he could kiss along her neck. She giggled and titled her head so he could have better access.

"That's why I said _apartment_, instead of dorms…" she replied amusedly, letting him press her body into the bed and climb on top of her to continue his task.

He smirked against her neck but kept trailing kisses across her collarbone and shoulders.

"Well Dad and Nora already said getting an apartment would be cheaper… if the collateral damage didn't add up to more than the rent." Derek added, grinning a little.

"Mm then we can devise a chores chart, incorporating it with our study schedule and courses…"

"Casey? Shut up. All this keener talk is turning me on." Derek mumbled into her mouth, kissing her on the lips now, trying to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

He couldn't believe that he had all the time in the world with Casey from now on.

"Maybe I shouldn't then." she giggled, flipping them over so she was on top now and running her hands under his t-shirt to feel his defined torso.

They met their mouths again, picking up the pace a bit. Derek felt himself getting carried away and since their siblings could be eavesdropping at any moment, he settled for his best defence mechanism: tickling.

"Der-ek!" Casey screeched as his fingers tickled her stomach. They began practically wrestling, Casey trying to escape Derek's hands and Derek making sure she couldn't.

They stopped when they were out of breath, Derek above her, Casey beneath with her arms looped around his neck.

Derek kissed her lightly on the nose, causing her to giggle once again, still giddy over everything that had happened.

"I love you." he murmured, smiling sweetly at her, showing that sensitive side that occasionally came out, but only when Casey was involved, which she of course adored.

"I love you too." she told him, tugging on the back of his neck to meet their lips tenderly again.

"Ahem." came from the doorway, and Casey and Derek looked over guiltily, still intertwined, to see both of their parents standing in the now-open doorway. How long they were standing there was unclear, but it was obvious they had a clue about their relationship now.

Casey slowly released her grip on Derek, sliding out from underneath her boyfriend/step-brother.

"We need to talk. Downstairs. Now." George told them simply, leaving them with no clue if they should be scared or relieved.

Nora and George turned and left calmly.

Cue Casey freak-out.

"Oh my god, Derek. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. They're going to disown us. They're going to take away our apartment. They're going to switch bedrooms around and separate us and we'll have to get fed food through cage bars…"

Derek started chuckling, unable to help himself when she went so drama queen, and Casey screeched in irritation, smacking him repeatedly until he was practically in the fetal position.

"Casey? Will you cut that out!" Derek grumbled as he tried to bat her hands away.

"Der-ek, this is serious! Our parents know we're involved. This could rip apart our family! They might forbid us from seeing Lizzie and Ed and Marti!" Casey shouted, the thought suddenly occurring to her. She felt her heart speeding up and her breath shorten, the start of a panic attack coming on.

Derek grabbed her hands in his and pulled her so she was standing in front of him, their legs touching, him sitting on the edge of the bed. Instantly, she calmed down.

"Casey. Our parents love us. They wouldn't be that cruel. Even if they did, do you honestly think our brother and sisters would stand for that? Ed and Liz would think of it as the ultimate sneaking expedition." he teased.

Casey sighed. He was right. And she knew that she and Derek were stronger than anyone. She could do this. They could do this. It would all be okay.

The young couple made their way downstairs, Derek pointedly taking her hand when their parents looked up. George and Nora both stood when they saw the two, gesturing them to sit on the couch. They obeyed, Derek squeezing Casey's hand and rubbing small circles on the back to soothe her nerves that he could already sense were surfacing.

"So we obviously have something to talk about." George began seriously, crossing his arms over his chest to show he meant it. Nora nodded in agreement next to him.

Casey looked at the floor but Derek held his father's gaze.

"Indeed." Derek replied easily, crossing his ankles casually. Casey's face burned. How could he be so casual about this? They would think he wasn't taking this seriously!

"Mom, George." Casey piped up nervously, her voice shaking. "I know this isn't traditional and there will be plenty of people who will judge us and it's crazy since we fight all the time and make it seem like we hate each other-" she babbled, her voice going high-pitched. She was so scared of losing Derek. Going head-to-head with her grandmother was one thing, but these were their parents. She really cared what they thought of her, of Derek, of both of them. She didn't want to lose their respect.

"Casey-" Nora started.

"No Mom, you have to believe me. As crazy and irrational as it is, I love Derek. More than I've ever loved anyone. Maybe more than I'll _ever _love _anyone_. This isn't something stupid or childish or immature. It's real. And you _can't_ take him from me."

"Casey-" George tried.

"No George, I won't stand for it! I know that if things get messy and we break up things will be awkward for a while, but Derek and I know that. We've talked about it. We won't let it get in the way of the family, as hard as it will be. Derek makes me feel… I can't even explain. He makes me feel brilliant, and beautiful, and loved and special and no one else can make me feel that way. Please, please don't take that away from me. If you love me, if you love _us_, you won't break us apart. Please." Casey begged, tears pouring from her eyes.

Derek pulled her close to his side, kissing her temple and squeezing her hand encouragingly.

"Casey… let's let them get a word in." he teased gently, rubbing her lower back soothingly. She breathed deeply in and out, trying to calm herself down.

George nodded his thanks at his son, but it was Nora who spoke. "Casey, George and I had a feeling this would happen one day. Opposites attract and even before you met, it was obvious that two attractive teens being forced into each other's faces wouldn't bode well. It was why we put off introducing you two for so long. But we realized we had to, and then when the sexually charged fighting began, well, we knew it was only a matter of time."

Casey blushed, embarrassed that so many people knew what her and Derek's actions meant before she did.

Her step-dad inhaled deeply. "We are not going to try to break you up. We won't separate you. You can even still stay in your same bedrooms, although _separately_, and no visits after ten pm. You have younger siblings with ears after all, and we won't tolerate that sort of activity under our roof. We know living with your significant other in a family home is not something most teens have to deal with, but you _will_ respect our rules while living here or else there will be consequences."

Casey and Derek nodded, feeling relieved. That wasn't so bad.

"Let's start with the ground rules. No PDA in front of Edwin, Lizzie or Marti. In your _private_ time, you keep things _under wraps_." George said pointedly, causing Casey to bury her face in embarrassment in Derek's chest and Derek himself to shout out a half-horrified, half-ashamed '_Dad!_'. He really didn't want to allude to the fact that Casey and he were already having sex, safely, but still.

"Derek, I mean it. No glove, no love." he added sternly.

Derek made a choking noise, while he was pretty sure Casey was half-crying in mortification into his shoulder.

"Guys, stop that. Safe sex is serious. I really don't want my grandchild going to school with my _own_ child." Nora said, gesturing to her protruding stomach.

Derek nodded, not looking at either of them. It was bad enough to get the lecture from his dad on his own, but from his step-mom too while he was holding his girlfriend/her daughter. It was just so much worse.

"We promise to be careful." Casey whispered, not leaving Derek's arms.

Derek watched amusedly, wondering if Nora and his dad's curious expression was because it must be a huge change in behaviour to see their kids go from yelling a foot apart to being nestled sweetly together.

"We know you guys care about each other and deeply, or we wouldn't support this. Don't make us regret this decision." George told them firmly.

"You guys can still have the apartment in Queens. But it will be a two bedroom. Choose to do with it what you will." Nora said.

Derek and Casey nodded, then something occurred to her. "Wait a second, who said I was going to Queen's?" Casey asked, wondering if they had been spying upstairs for much longer than a couple minutes.

Nora chuckled as George led the way out of the room. "Casey, Derek was going to Queen's. Really, it was a no-brainer. You always follow your heart."

Casey smiled, realizing that her mom and step-dad really meant it when they said they believed in them, of how much they loved each other, that they were meant to be together.

It gave her a spark of hope for the future. If their family loved and accepted them, maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

Once their parents officially exited the room, both teens let out a sigh of relief. As much as Derek believed their parents wouldn't freak like Casey expected, he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried over their reaction when they called them downstairs.

Derek turned to Casey. "See? Told you there was nothing to worry about."

Casey rolled her eyes, knowing he had been nervous too.

"Well that was mortifying. Want to get out of here?" she asked, smiling brightly now. Their parents approved of their relationship. That seemed like something to celebrate.

"Definitely." he agreed, both teens heading upstairs to grab their stuff.

However, casting a look down the hallway they found Edwin and Lizzie intertwined a little too closely. They were being all giggly and cutesy and holding hands.

"HEY!" Derek shouted obnoxiously, causing them to break apart in a panic, Edwin tripping and nearly knocking over the side table. Lizzie turned bright red and sort of sunk into the wall as much as she could.

Casey smacked Derek for his immaturity as he doubled over laughing, but couldn't help giggling along with him. Both siblings looked so scared, as if Casey and Derek were about to scold them.

"Oh come on, what can we say that wouldn't be completely hypocritical? Congrats guys. Looks like you two can join us on our celebratory outing." Casey teased.

"Hey! What about me?" Marti asked, coming out of her room now, her hands on her hips now as she stared them down dangerously. Without meaning to, all four cowered a little in fear.

"Well Smarti, you were already invited because you're just that awesome." Derek said with a shrug.

"And because it's not a party without me there, right?" Marti replied with a grin.

"No fun being had without Marti Venturi." Edwin agreed, ruffling her hair before wrapping an arm around her and his other around his girlfriend.

"Pretty sure Mom and George didn't realize what they were getting into when they asked for a blended family." Lizzie piped up amusedly as she grabbed her purse.

The others chuckled, agreeing, before leaving the house for ice cream.

* * *

Coming back from their outing, Derek realized that he had grown so much closer to his siblings over their vacation. And that going away to university sort of sucked, because he was going to miss them a lot. They just had hung out for a couple hours, in public, talking and joking around with each other, and he had had a great time. A few years ago he wouldn't have been caught dead hanging out with his younger siblings voluntarily, except maybe Marti, but now they were growing up. And it seemed he was too.

The five clambered out of the Prince, the younger three still talking animatedly about some show or movie they had seen recently. Casey watched them amusingly, leaning against the car as Derek finally got out.

Derek and Casey had talked to Edwin and Lizzie about their relationship, but apparently despite the hand-holding in the woods thing, their relationship was only a couple hours old. Lizzie and Edwin had decided they wanted to keep their relationship a secret for now, and that they would tell their parents and friends in due time. Casey and Derek knew they too enjoyed the sneaking around bit, even though they sort of sucked at it as much as they had at the lodge.

"Next year is going to be a bit duller without the rest of the McDonald-Venturis, huh?" Casey commented, watching their siblings disappear inside affectionately.

Derek smiled, closing his door and leaning next to her. "Come on Case, you know we are the most exciting part anyways. And now you can come visit them whenever you want as they're only over an hour away from Kingston." he reminded her, making her sigh in bliss. Having her family close was one of the big reasons she picked Queens. That and the man in front of her.

She smiled and stood in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly.

"I KNEW IT!" a voice suddenly screeched, causing Derek and Casey to separate and try to find the source of the sound.

Emily Davis was standing on her front porch, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as she stared at the couple.

Both step-siblings gulped.

* * *

Then, the unexpected happened.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Emily turned and teased to someone in her doorway.

Sam stepped out, looking irritated but amused, as he cast a glance to his two friends who were still somewhat intertwined.

"Oh come on, a couple more days and they would have been at Queens." Sam remarked as he dug for his wallet.

Emily giggled. "That wasn't the deal, buster. I bet they would get together during or right after their vacation, you bet they wouldn't get together until after they got to Queens. As they are not at Queens yet, it does not count. Hand it over."

Derek and Casey watched their interaction with a mix of confusion and amusement. Was that a spark between the two? And when did they start hanging out?

"Um…" Derek said, not sure where to go with it.

"D man, couldn't keep it in your pants for another few days? Now I'm short twenty bucks!" Sam taunted, before coming over and slapping his best friend on the back and smiling affectionately at Casey. "Congrats guys. If I may, all I can say is FINALLY."

Emily rushed over to hug Casey. "I'm so happy for you two. It's about time."

Derek shrugged at Casey, who was trying not to laugh. This was all so surreal.

"Well, guess that saves a lot of explaining." Derek commented with a shrug. Casey shoved him playfully and he pulled her into his side, kissing her forehead affectionately as she snuggled into him. They acted on reflex these days, and their friends stared at them in wonder. It was so different than the old Casey and Derek, but they could see the happiness in both friends' eyes. This was the way things were supposed to be.

"So what do you guys think, late night movie tonight? Might-as-well tell you the whole boring saga of how we came to be." Derek drawled, trying not to laugh at Casey's annoyed expression. She knew he was as happy to let their supportive friends in on the story as she was.

"Works for me." Sam said, shrugging. "Although my tickets on you, Derek, for screwing me out of twenty bucks."

"You did that on your own, Sam. You should've known my research skills were far too great to challenge." Emily teased, scrunching her nose at him when he made a face. He broke and laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Mhmm we'll see about that missy. How about we discuss what else we can bet on about these two? I bet they've already slept together." Sam said, causing Casey to squawk in embarrassment and Derek to laugh.

Emily's eyes grew. "Oh you're on. Casey wouldn't do that when she'd only been dating Derek a few days."

Casey blushed and turned into Derek to bury her giggles at the sight of her two friends. There was definitely something going on there.

"We'll catch up with you two later." Derek said, leading Casey into the house while their friends continued to argue outside, oblivious.

"Is that what it's been like for them these last few years?" Casey asked him as she peeked out the window to see the pair still bantering, unaware that the subjects of their argument had left.

Derek shrugged. "Probably. Although we were less cutesy about it."

"So you see it too?" Casey asked, glad she wasn't just seeing things.

"Of course. I'm surprised you didn't think of it earlier, what with your over-enthusiasm for Roxy and Jesse. I figured you'd start matchmaking everyone we knew." he teased.

She batted him in light-hearted annoyance. "Well it would certainly make double dates a lot more fun."

"Yeah, starting with tonight. Wanna make a bet? I bet they get together right after our movie date."

Casey grinned, glancing out the window to see their two best friends kissing.

"I bet they get together before, or during."

"You're on, sister. They won't get together with us there." Derek said confidently, striding away from her to see the status on dinner.

Casey shook her head amusedly, excited for Derek to find out she one-upped him again. Their arguments ended so wonderfully lately.

* * *

Arriving at Queens campus to pick up their schedule, welcome package and all that good stuff had been a long time coming. Casey had spent the car ride to Kingston practically bouncing up and down, talking animatedly to anyone who would listen about all her academic plans. She had organized her school supplies to the point of almost insanity. And although Derek teased her mercilessly about it, he thought it was sort of cute. He thanked the Lord for the millionth time that Casey had chosen Queens. He couldn't imagine being there without her.

The whole family had come to help them move in. Marti and Nora worked on unpacking the boxes, since they couldn't do heavy lifting, while the rest of the clan brought all of the boxes upstairs on the elevator. It was only two people's worth, and just enough to live with, so it didn't take long with all of the helping hands.

The goodbyes were bittersweet and after several promises to call _all the time _and _'not to forget me, Smerek'_, the rest of the McDonald-Venturis left the two alone in their new place.

George left Derek with some money to take Casey out to lunch so they could explore the campus together and enjoy their first day of independence. Casey had wanted to go somewhere quick so she could get back to the apartment and start on her chore planning and working around their newly picked up schedules. Derek convinced her to relax for a bit, only after utilizing his distracting techniques, and headed out to the Prince while she searched for her purse.

He met a girl in the hall.

"Hi, I'm Jessie. I live a couple doors down. You just moved in today?" asked the redhead who wasn't bad on the eyes.

Derek smirked his usual on reflex. "Yep. I'm Derek. You going to Queens?"

She nodded. "Second year. Freshman?" she asked, raising an eyebrow with a mischievous smile and he knew she was attempting to flirt with him.

"Yeah." he nodded. Casey came out a moment later.

"Man, my mom used to be so much better at organizing. When we get back, I'm going to have to rearrange our whole kitchen and my room. But that can wait." she said happily, intertwining their hands when she finally noticed the other body in the hallway. "Oh, hi. I'm Casey."

Derek smirked at her awkwardness. "This is my girlfriend, Casey. Keener number one and also a freshman."

Jessie smiled, although a little less enthusiastically now. She had hoped an attractive guy like Derek would be single, but now she realized that was pretty silly. "Great to meet you. You guys are going to _love_ Queens. But we'll catch up later. Have fun." she said, realizing they were obviously going out somewhere.

"Nice to meet you too!" Casey called perkily, oblivious to the mixed feelings from the girl.

Jessie smiled before heading back to her place. She watched the couple flirt and laugh their way down the hall, their hands remaining intertwined the whole time.

She knew a lost cause when she saw one.

* * *

THE END ! :)

TA-DA! Oh come on, you guys can't honestly have thought I wouldve sent Casey to New York? Im a total hopeless-romantic-Dasey-shipper, and that just wouldnt work ;) Although I have to say, I almost convinced myself to send her because I knew if any couple could make it it would be them.

SO final things to say. The Sam-Emily thing legit came out of nowhere. Suddenly Im writing and Im like hey, I guess that works? Sorta? Whatever. They're both decent people and Casey had a point, double dates are way more fun.

Jessie in the hallway? Anyone watch 18 to Life? That show Michael Seater is on with Stacey Farber? Well I like Stacey Farber, and she is a redhead, and her characters name is Jessie, if you picked that up ;) I tend to do that alot, like in my other story I had Derek and Casey go to Dirty Dancing show because Ashley Leggat had done a year playing Baby in a show in Toronto. It just makes things more interesting. Anyways, if I do a sequel, I'll probably have Jessie be good friends with Casey seeing as theyre neighbours and all.

The Lizwin thing. Sneaking around is like breathing to them and theyre much better at it then Casey and Derek. I mean, purple fog? Really. Love that episode, theyre hilarious, but Lizwin wins in competition. When I planned on writing the epilogue, a year later where in the movie they show Simon and everything, I was going to say that their relationship was still secret at that point, but that it wouldnt be for long.

Those who are reading/read my other story, Against All Odds, yes I will finally be updating. I actually suck out loud, but I wanted to finish this story first since I had so many ideas for this and writers block for that one. But I am officially taking it off hiatus, hating myself for putting it on hiatus in the first place, and will update it as soon as I can. I know bits and pieces I want for that story, but more of the end stuff than the middle, and the middle is so important. I may even take it down and repost, I dont know yet, because I dont know how much Ill have to change to make it flow and work again.

FINALLY, THANK YOU AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME X3


End file.
